Geliebter Todesser
by Trory
Summary: Hermine ist in den Sommerferien nach den Ereignissen nach ihrem 6 Schuljahr zu Hause. Eines Nachts bekommt sie unerwarteten Besuch. DracoHermine. ACHTUNG! Spoiler zu HP6. 14 Kapitel ist online!
1. Chapter 1

Hallöchen Hatte mal wieder schreiblust! Kaum seh ich den neuen Harry Potter im Kino da fang ich wieder dolle zum schreiben an _freu_

_Titel: _Geliebter Todesser

_Pairings: _Draco/Hermine, others (vermutlich, mal sehn)

_Rating: _bisher T

_Disclaimer: _alle Figueren gehören J. K. Rowling! Nicht mir!

**ACHTUNG! Spoiler zu HP6!**

So, dann lest mal schön! Ach ja, ich werde nur mehr posten wenn ich auch schön viele Reviews bekommen habe. Mindestens 5 wären schon toll, denn ich habe keine lust Zeit zu Opfern wenn gerade mal ein Figürchen fähig ist ein Review zu hinterlassen! Auch wenn ich die FF mag...

Also! Haut in die Tasten, ein Review zu hinterlassen ist nun wirklich nicht super viel Arbeit!

* * *

1 Kapitel - Unerwarteter Besuch

Die Sommerferien waren schon seit einer Woche, und Hermine Granger war bei ihren Eltern zu Hause. Irgendwie war es komisch das sie einfach hier ist, nach all dem was am Ende von ihrem 6 Schuljahr passiert ist.

Dumbledore ist tot, getötet von Snape, dem Mann dem er vertraut hat, auch wenn es sonst keiner tat, Dumbledore war sich sicher das Snape einer der guten war, aber sogar ein Mann wie Dumbledore sollte sich scheinbar täuschen.

Es war schon spät in der Nacht als Hermine in hot pants und einem Top auf den Balkon ging. Sie sah zu den Sternen und lehnte sich dann an das Geländer des Balkons.

Die Nachricht von Dumbledores tot war um die ganze Zaubererwelt gegangen. Alle waren geschockt und entsetzt. Wie würde es ohne ihn weiter gehen? Was wenn die guten nun den Mut verlieren ohne diesen großartigen Zauberer?

Hermine wollte sich das gar nicht ausmalen. Und Malfoy, dieser Idiot. Er war wirklich ein Todesser, unglaublich. Und er hatte auch noch den Auftrag gehabt ihn zu ermorden. Aber laut Harry könnte Dumbledore noch leben, wäre Snape nicht gekommen.

Er musste also gezögert haben. Aber darüber wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Langsam wurde ihr kalt und sie rieb sich über die Unterarme. Sie ging wider in ihr Zimmer und legte sich in ihr Bett. Hermine zog sich die Decke halb über ihren Körper und machte das Licht aus.

Auf einmal hörte sie die Klingel. Verwundert setzte sie sich auf, machte das Licht wieder an, und sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, und sie wunderte sich wer das sein könnte. Ihre Eltern konnten es nicht sein, sie waren aus, aber sie hatten einen Schlüssel. Hermine stand auf und ging dann nach unten.

Eine ziemlich verwunderte Hermine öffnete die Tür, und dann traf sie fast der Schlag als sie sah wer da stand. Sie war wie gelähmt und starrte ihn Geistesabwesend an.

"Überrascht Granger?", fragte eine kalte schnarrende Stimme.

"Nein. Wieso denn Überrascht? Ich hab einen Blick in meine Kristallkugel geworfen und gesehen das ein Frettchen zu mir unterwegs ist!", sagte sie.  
"Hm wirklich, und dann erscheinst du in diesem Aufzug? Wenn du das Ausziehst macht es auch nicht sehr viel Unterschied!", sagte er mit einem dreckigen grinsen.

Hermine sah an sich herunter und wurde rot. Sie hatte immer noch die hot pants und das Top an.

"Ach halt die Klappe Malfoy!", schrie sie aufgebracht, mit immer noch roten Bäckchen.

"Du brauchst mich nicht so anschreien Granger, ich höre durchaus noch gut!",

"Was willst du Malfoy?", sagte sie gereizt und immer noch etwas laut.

"Kann ich erst mal reinkommen, oder willst du warten bis alle Schlammblüter wach sind?",

"Wieso sollte ich ausgerechnet dich ins Haus lassen, mhm Malfoy?",

"Nun lass mich schon rein Granger!",

"Wieso sollte ich einen bescheuerten hinterhältigen Todesser reinlassen? Sagen wir es mal so Malfoy!", nun schrie sie wieder.

"Ja, ist ja gut! Du hast ja recht, ich war ein Todesser, aber ich wollte es nie wirklich. Aber was glaubst du hätte ich für eine Wahl gehabt? Einfach Nein sagen? Gott Granger, wir reden hier von Voldemord, nicht vom Eismann!", nun wurde auch Malfoy lauter.

"Du hättest sehr woll eine Wahl gehabt! Du hast doch nur Ja gesagt weil dein toller Vater Todesser ist! Hättest du auch nur etwas Mut gezeigt, dann wäre Dumbledore noch am leben!", nun war Hermine super sauer.

"Die Wahl wäre gewesen zu sterben! Ich bin an seinem Tod Schuld ja?", meite er sauer.

"Ich weiß, das Snape es war, aber du bist auch mit Schuld! Also halt endlich die Klappe!",

"Ich wüsste gar nicht wieso ich die Klappe halten sollte. Das bringt doch nichts wenn wir hier weiter Diskutieren warum du mich nicht reinlassen willst!",

Draco legte seine Hände an Hermines Schulter und schob sie rein, nicht sehr sanft, aber auch nicht grob. Als er im Haus war lies er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und grinste. "Sprachlos?", Hermine schnappte nach Luft, und legte die Hände an die Hüften um zu demonstrieren wie sauer sie war. Dabei verrutschte ihr Top etwas noch oben, und hab etwas von ihrem Bauch frei. Hermine bemerkte dies nicht und ging an Draco anzuschreien.

"Was fällt die eigentlich ein? Was glaubst du wer du bist? Ich meine das du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hast, war ja klar, aber das hier! Du spinnst ja! Du kannst doch nicht so einfach in ein fremdes Haus marschieren! Oooooh Stop! Ich hatte vergessen das dass bei euch Todessern sicher in den Regeln steht, gleich nach den unvergesslichen Flüchen!",

Zur Krönung ihrer Rede schmierte sie ihm noch eine, so sauer war sie. Nun stand Hermine nach Luft schnappend da, und ihr Top war noch ein weiteres Stück gerutscht.

Malfoy rieb sich kurz die Wange, und grinste sie dann an.  
"Was gibt es da jetzt bitte zu grinsen?",  
"Ach nur so...sexy Outfit...und erst dieses Top! Ich muss mich ja richtig beherrschen um nicht..", er vollendete seinen Satz nicht, sondern grinste nur.

Hermine sah an sich herab, wurde rot und zog das Top schnell nach unten.  
"Arschloch!", sagte sie.  
"Ach was! Sei doch nicht so! Das sah durchaus sexy aus, wenn man mal davon absieht das deine Eltern Muggel sind Granger!", sagte er. "Halt doch jetzt endlich mal deine Klappe. Und das ist ganz gewiss nicht sexy!",

"Na wenn du meinst, dann solltest du so was aber nicht anziehen wenn ich komme!",  
Hermine schnaubte. "Oh bitte, ist ja auch so wahrscheinlich das ausgerechnet du hierher kommst!", Dann rannte Hermine die Treppe hoch, spurtete ins Bad und schlüpfte schnell in ihren Morgenmantel. Sie wickelte ihn um ihren Körper und machte ihn dann zu.

Sie rannte wieder nach unten, und rannte dann voll in Malfoy rein, der ihr scheinbar gefolgt war. Hermine lag auf Malfoy, der sich den Kopf rieb. Aber in sekundenschnelle grinste er schon wieder.

"Na nicht so wild rangehen Granger. Wir müssen es nicht gleich auf der Treppe treiben!", meinte er breitgrinsend, und legte seine Hände dann an Hermines Hüfte, kurz streichelte er auf und ab, dann fing Hermine sich wieder.

"Bist du den total doof oder was?", schrie sie und schlug seine Hände weg, und stand auf, zuvor verpasste sie ihm zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag eine Ohrfeige. Malfoy stand auch auf, und grinste.

"Ja, ist ja schon gut!", sagte er gelassen.  
"Nein. Sagst du mir jetzt endlich was du hier zu suchen hast?",  
"Ja, immer mit der Ruhe!",  
"ah nein! Du bist schon ewig hier. Und es wäre wirklich nett, wenn du mir endlich sagst was du hier zu suchen hast! Oder muss ich Angst haben das dass ein Plan ist, und gleich deine Todesser Freunde reinschneien?",

"hm eigentlich eine sehr gute Idee, aber so ist es nicht!", sagte er.  
"Ach? Und wie ist es dann?",  
"Ich bin Abgehauen! Ich wollte nicht länger einer von ihnen sein!",  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn an.  
"Abgehauen? Im ernst? Oder verarscht du mich gerade?",  
"Ja Abgehauen. Und ich verarsche dich nicht . Wenn mein Vater mich in die Finger bekommt hetzt er mir sicher den Avada Kedavra auf den Hals, und Voldemord erst...",

"Okay, und Malfoy, wenn du mir hier was vormachst, hetz ich dir den Fluch auf den hals!",  
"Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort! Aber glaub mir, ich sage die Wahrheit!",  
Hermine sah ihn dann lange an und nickte.  
"Okay, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich glaube dir! Also, willst du einen Kakao?", fragte sie ihn. Sie setzte sich und sah ihn dann an.

Draco setzte sich nun auch hin und sah den Kakao an.  
"Wie hast du dir das gedacht?", fragte Hermine, und durchbrach nun die Stille.  
"Wie hab ich mir was gedacht?", frage er langsam und nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse.  
"Na das Abhauen! Ich denke nicht das Voldemord so keine lust mehr auf dich hat, das er dich ungeschoren davonkommen lassen wird! Was willst du tun? Dich verstecken?",

"Nein, es ist schon klar, das er mich nicht einfach laufen lässt! Verstecken könnte ich versuchen, aber die Erfolgschancen..",  
"...sind eher gering. Er ist nicht dumm, aber das solltest du wissen. Aber warum kommst du ausgerechnet zu mir?",  
"Na ja...mir ist sonst niemand eingefallen. Oder sollte ich zu einer Familie gehen die dem dunklen Lord unterworfen ist?" Wäre doch äußerst dumm nicht?", sagte er.

Draco wusste ja selber nicht genau wieso er ausgerechnet zu Hermine Granger gegangen war. Aber zu wem hätte er auch sonst gehen sollen? Zu dem rest vom goldenen Trio? Eher unwahrscheinlich!

"Ja, okay, das wäre wirklich ziemlich dumm gewesen. Aber glaubst du das die Chancen das er dich findet hier so viel geringer sind?", sagte Hermine etwas zweifelnd.

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Na ja, nicht wirklich. Aber doch etwas größer. Und hoffen darf man ja immer nicht wahr?", meinte er.

"Ja, das darf man natürlich...wieso auch nicht.",

Nachdem die beiden ihre Kakaos ausgetrunken hatten fanden sie irgendwie den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Dort setzten sie sich auf die Couch und redeten weiter. Ja, verrückterweiße redete sie ganz einfach mit Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2: Irrungen und Wirrungen

Ja das zweite Kapitel Sagt mir wie ihr es findet. Ich freue mich über alle Reviews!

** Saxas13** Ja hast du _knutsch _Ja aber wird woll erstmal keine Privat Fic was

** line **Danke Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich sogar recht ;)

** weihnachtskeks3** _lol_ Danke

** teddy172** Danke fürs Review und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

** Sachmet** Danke, ich bin auch gespannt was ich draus mach ;)

** Zitroneneis **Danke freut mich das sie dir gefällt. Dann viel Spaß beim 2 Chapi

** süße Maus **ja ich denke er darf schon grinsen

** DIA **Freut mich das du sie sofort gelesen hast Ja Ex-Todesser und Hermine :D _hihi _wird sicher spannend

** Kingwood **danke

** Eismann **Danke Lisa Sag dir nachher bescheid ;)

** yukosue-chan **Ja Aber Gefahr macht das Leben doch schöner was ;)

** kyoko89 **Thx hier mehr :D

** Sweet-Teeni **Danke Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

Na dann reviewt hier mal wieder alle sooo schön! Dann schreib ich auch weiter.

* * *

2. Kapitel - Irrungen und Wirrungen

Inzwischen war es 4 Uhr Morgens. Hermine und Draco hatten noch etwas geredet, bzw. teilweise gestritten. Das Auto von Mr und Mrs Granger fuhr in die Einfahrt, und Sekunden später wurde der Motor abgestellt.

Leise gingen Hermines Eltern zur Haustür, und Mr Granger schloss die Tür auf. Die beiden legten ihre Sachen auf die Kommode, und hängten ihre Mäntel auf.

Etwas verwundert sah Mrs Granger ihren Mann an als sie im Wohnzimmer Licht sah. "Das Licht brennt Schatz.", ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Es ist kurz nach 4 Uhr Morgens. Hermine wird doch nicht noch wach sein?", fragte sie ihren Mann.

Dieser schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Vielleicht hat sie sich ja nur eine DVD angesehen, oder ein Buch gelesen, und ist dabei eingeschlafen.", sagte er.

"Okay. Vermutlich hast du recht.", und nun ging Mrs Granger ins Wohnzimmer. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Couch, und ihr Mund fiel auf.

Was sie sah konnte sie nicht glauben. Da lag ihr kleines Mädchen, Arm in Arm mit einem fremden Jungen! Nun kam auch Mr Granger rein und sah seine Frau a. "Alles in Ordnung Schatz?", fragte er.

Seine Frau schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Wie war das mit der DVD oder dem Buch noch gleich? Mir scheint da hast du dich geirrt! Es sieht mir eher nach Männerbesuch aus!", sagte sie in einem komischen Ton.

Mr Grangers Blick fiel auf die Couch und er Verstand nun was seine Frau meinte. "Okay, das ist jetzt unerwartet, aber Hermine wird Erwachsen! Sie ist kein Kind mehr und immerhin schon 16", sagte er zu seiner etwas geschockten Frau.

Sie nickte. "Du hast ja recht.", Mrs Granger rüttelte leicht an ihrer Tochter. "Hermine. Schatz wach auf!", sagte sie zu ihrer Tochter.

Hermine wachte langsam auf und öffnete die Augen. Erst wusste sie nicht wo sie war, aber dann fiel ihr wieder alles ein. Fast alles wie es schien. Den in ihren Augenwinkeln konnte sie einige blonde Haarsträhnen erkennen. Blonde Haarsträhnen? Aber ihre waren doch braun.

Jetzt merkte sie auch das irgendwer sie im Arm hatte, und sie ihn ebenfalls. Oh mein Gott. Sie sah etwas weiter, und blickte dann in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy! Sie lag hier Arm in Arm mit Draco Malfoy! Und irgendwie sah er so schlafend auch richtig süß aus, fast wie ein Engel.

Schnell löste Hermine sich aus seiner Umarmung und setzte sich auf. Ihre Eltern waren heim gekommen. "Mama! Papa!", sagte sie überrascht und sah dann zu ihrer Mutter. "Guten Morgen Hermine...", sagte sie komisch.

Als Hermine auf die Uhr sah erschrak sie. "Es ist 4 Uhr Morgens...ups", sagte sie leise. "Allerdings. Aber das ihr das nicht bemerkt habt wundert mich ja kein bisschen!", sagte sie sauer und spielte auf die schlafenden zwei an. "Oh Gott! Das ist nicht so wie du denkst!", sagte Hermine aufgebracht.

Dachte ihre Mutter etwas das sie was mit Draco Malfoy hatte? Scheinbar ja! Oh mein Gott. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Aber wieso waren die zwei auch auf der Couch eingeschlafen, und dann noch so.

Ihre Mutter sah sie zweifelnd an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach wie ist es denn dann Hermine?", Mrs Granger verschränkte nun die Arme vor der Brust.

"Nicht so wie du denkst!", schrie sie, und nun wachte auch Draco auf. Mr Granger fiel das auf, und er räusperte sich. "Ich will euch zwei ja nicht unterbrechen, aber dein Gast wacht gerade auf Hermine.", sagte er zu seiner Frau und seiner Tochter.

Draco setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Es waren noch zwei weitere Personen im Raum, die scheinbar Hermines Eltern sein mussten. Er musterte die Muggel kurz und dann stand er auf. "Guten Tag...", sagte er im typischen Malfoy Ton.

"Guten Morgen trifft es eher!", sagte Mrs Granger. Mr Granger ging nun zu seiner Frau und schob sie etwas zur Seite. "Guten Morgen. Und mit wem haben wir die Ehre?", fragte er Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy", sagte er.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Mrs Granger sah Hermine nun an. "Draco Malfoy?", Hermine hatte ihren Eltern schon einiges erzählt, unter anderem die Sache mit Dumbledore.

Draco entging der Ton seines Names nicht und er wunderte sich etwas. "Ja! Wie auch immer! Er kann doch ins Gästezimmer, und Morgen, äh später erkläre ich euch dann alles!", sagte Hermine recht schnell.

Ihre Mutter nickte langsam. "Okay. Du kannst ihm das Zimmer zeigen. Und zeig ihm auch das Badezimmer. Handtücher lege ich ihm ins Bad.", sagte sie nun wieder ruhiger.

"Ja, ist gut mach ich.", sie sah zu Draco. "Kommst du?", Draco nickte. "Klar.", dann ging Hermine die Treppe nach oben und Draco folgte ihr. Hermine steuerte auf das Bad zu und öffnete die Tür. "Okay das ist das Badezimmer. Handtücher legt dir meine Mutter noch hin!", dann ging sie mit ihm zum Gästezimmer.

Hermine öffnete die Tür und Draco ging nach ihr rein. "Das Gästezimmer.", Draco nickte. "Okay. Sag mal hast du deiner Mutter von mir erzählt, oder gefiel ihr einfach mein Name nicht?", fragte er sie nun.

"Nein. Ich hab ihnen von dir erzählt, und wie du dir denken kannst war es nicht unbedingt was Gutes!", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme.

"Ah verstehe. Und hast du ihr auch...na ja du weißt schon...", sagte er etwas unsicher.

"Von der Sache mit Dumbledore, und deinem Todesser dasein, oder jetzt Ex-Todesser dasein erzählt? Ja, das habe ich! Wieso auch nicht! Aber ich denke meine Mutter ist wegen was ganz anderem sauer!", sagte sie und sah in Dracos fragendes Gesicht. "Ach, und wieso sollte sie sauer sein?" Hermine wurde etwas rot, und fing dann an.

"Na ja...wir sind auf der Couch eingeschlafen, und meine Eltern haben uns da Arm in Arm vorgefunden...", sagte sie und sah auf den Boden. Draco riss kurz die Augen auf und sah sie dann an.

Er hatte Arm in Arm mit der Granger geschlafen? Das war nun wirklich...okay sie sah inzwischen gar nicht mehr so schlecht aus, im Gegenteil. Granger wurde langsam Erwachsen. Das musste sogar er sich eingestehen.

Und obwohl sie jetzt diesen Morgenmantel an hatte, der bis zu ihren Knien ging, konnte er sich noch gut an das Bild erinnern, wie sie die Haustür aufgemacht hat. Sie hatte verdammt sexy ausgesehen, und ihre leicht gebräunte Haut machte es nur noch besser.

Er räusperte sich nun und Hermine sah auf. "Wir haben was? Arm in Arm dagelegen und geschlafen?", wiederholte er langsam. Hermine nickte. "Ja, das haben wir und ich denke meine Mutter...", sie vollendete ihren Satz nicht. Nun verstand Draco.

"Halt mal! Deine Mutter denkt das du und ich...", er zeigte von sich auf Hermine. "Sie denkt das wir beide was miteinander haben?", sagte er jetzt. Hermine nickte langsam. "Ja, das scheint sie jetzt zu denken!",

Draco schüttelte sich kurz. "Oh mein Gott.", Hermine schnaubte. "Danke, du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund! Ich erklär ihr später alles, und auch das wir ganz bestimmt nichts miteinander haben!", sagte sie nachdrücklich.

Er nickte. "Na dann Gute Nacht!", sagte sie und verlies das Zimmer. "Nacht", sagte er als sie ging. Als die Tür zu war zog er sich seine Sachen aus und legte sich mit den Boxershorts ins Bett.

Ein paar Zimmer weiter zog Hermine den Morgenmantel aus und setzte sich dann auf ihr Bett. Ihre Mutter dachte das sie was mit Malfoy hatte!

Das war doch absolut Krank. Selbst wenn sie zugeben musste das er sehr gut aussah, und dann kam ihr wieder der schlafende Draco vor Augen. Er hatte wirklich süß ausgesehen, zu süß.

Hermine legte sich ins Bett, losch das Licht und schlief dann ein. Gegen 9 Uhr stand Hermine schon wieder auf und duschte sich dann. Mit einem Handtuch um ihren Körper hüpfte sie in ihr Zimmer und zog sich dann an.

Als sie in die Küche ging war ihre Mutter schon unten und machte das Frühstück. "Morgen", sagte sie und sah ihre Mutter an.

"Morgen Hermine.", erwiederte sie und tat auf einen Teller Spiegeleier. Mrs Granger reichte den Teller ihrer Tochter, und sie nahm ihn. "Mum...ich denke mal wir müssen wegen Gestern was klar stellen! Ich habe nichts, aber rein gar nichts mit Malfoy!", sagte sie.

Ihre Mutter sah sie an. "Wirklich? Das sah gestern aber etwas anders aus Kind.", Hermine seufzte. "Das hatte aber nichts zu bedeuten. Ich hab dir doch erzählt was dieses Schuljahr passiert ist, nicht?", sie nickte und Hermine fuhr fort. "Er ist Abgehauen, und ich glaube ihm das er nicht mehr einer von denen sein will!", sagte sie.

"Ist es denn klug, dass du ihm traust?", meinte ihre Mutter nun. "Ich weiß nicht...", sagte sie langsam.

Hermine aß auf und wenig später kam Malfoy nach unten. Er war durchaus etwas überrascht das Hermines Mutter das Frühstück selbst machte, denn seine Mutter kochte nie selbst. Hermine nahm ein Buch zu Hand und setzte sich auch an den Tisch.


	3. Chapter 3: Heiße Gedanken

Nach sehr langem warten endlich das neue Kapitel Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Hatte gerade einen guten Moment und es in einem geschrieben :) Das heißt aber auch das ich es mir nicht nocheinmal soo ordentlich durchgeschaut habe, es ist doch nach 23:30 Uhr ;) Dachte mir nur ich hab euch eh schon lange genug warten lassen! Und nun: Haut in die Tasten und schreibt mir ein Review!

** Eismann **Neein Lisa Hatte Chapter 3 noch nicht, aber freut mich das es deine liebste FF is :)

** Sweet-Teeni **Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat! Fettes Sorry! Ich hoffe du lebst noch? _Puls messen tu_

** weihnachtskeks3 **Danke Auf das Frühstück bin ich allerdings nicht mehr weiter eingegangen ;)

** Eilantha **Jap schon weng Danke. Lies das Chapi ;)

** Sachmet **Vielen Dank

** Süße Maus **Hier nun endlich mehr

** Sam **danke Ja nun hab ich ja endlich weiter geschrieben nich ;)

** Tuniwell **Danke Werde ich versuchen

** LookLove **Uhh wow Das ist ja mal ein tolles Kompliment :D dankööö

Und nun drückt ihr nur noch auf den "GO" Button und fertig

* * *

3. Kapitel - Heiße Gedanken

Draco war inzwischen schon fast zwei ganze Tage bei den Grangers. Natürlich war es für ihn sehr komisch hier zu sein, aber was tat man nicht alles um am Leben zu bleiben? Und in seinem Fall hieß das bei Muggeln zu leben. Und wenn man bedachte was er immer von ihnen gehalten hatte, und auch noch heute von ihnen hielt...war es wirklich mehr als komisch.

Und in der kurzen Zeit wo er hier im Haus war fand er Muggel immer seltsamer. Zwar hatte er in Muggelkunde schon einiges über sie erfahren, und wie sie lebten, doch das live zu sehen war wirklich etwas anderes als es zu lesen, oder Bilder davon zu sehen.

Heute Morgen hatte er beispielsweise den Fernseher sehr lange angesehen und sich gefragt wofür dieser kleine Kasten gut sein sollte. Er zeigte doch nur ein schwarzes Bild, und sonst nichts. Wurde jedoch eines besseren belehrt als er auf einen der kleinen Knöpfe gedrückt hatte.

Der Bildschirm war nicht mehr schwarz, sondern viele bunte Farben sahen ihm entgegen. Und in dem Kasten stand ein Mensch! Und laute Musik kam aus ihm. Verwundert sah er dem Schauspiel zu, als Hermine reinkam erklärte sie ihm das dies 50 Cent sei. Ein Rapper. Doch da ihm das auch nichts sagte schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und meinte es sei für ihn so oder so belanglos.

Und Stunden später hatte er Mrs Granger Telefonieren sehen. Zwar hatte er in Muggelkunde etwas von diesen Teilen gelernt, jedoch noch nie eines gesehen. Das hier war wirklich nicht seine Welt. Er verstand einfach nicht warum die Muggel so leben wollten, wo es doch so viel einfacher ging.

Doch hier war er nun mal sicher. Sicher vor dem Tod. Und dieser würde ihn sicher erwarten falls er sich erwischen lassen würde, und er hatte nicht vor so früh aus dem Leben zu scheiden. Und auch nicht nach langer und schmerzlicher Folter an Avada Kedavra zu sterben.

Noch ziemlich früh am Tag schwang Draco die Beine aus dem Bett und ging auf den Balkon. Es war noch relativ frisch für Sommer. Allerdings stand die Sonne noch nicht mal richtig am Himmel. Draco überblickte die Gegend und konnte in all die Gärten sehen.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er wieder hinein und wollte sich die Zeit mit irgendetwas vertreiben. Mit was auch immer. Nachdem er eine Stunde totgeschlagen hatte wollte er ins Bad gehen. Als er die Tür aufmachte war er allerdings nicht der einzige der scheinbar ins Bad wollte.

Da stand Granger in einem fast nicht vorhandenem Nachthemdchen und putzte sich die Zähne. Ihre Haare waren ungekämmt, und standen in mehrere Richtungen. Doch es hatte durchaus etwas. Seine Augen wanderten abwärts zu ihren Beinen, und er hätte wetten können das er ein ziehen in der Hose spürte.

Hermine verschluckte sich fast an ihrer Zahnbürste als sie Malfoys Gesicht im Spiegel sehen konnte. Rasch spülte sie sich den Mund um zu verhindern auch noch Zahnpasta zu schlucken. Dabei beugte sie sich natürlich etwas nach vorne, und gab Malfoy einen unfreiwilligen Blick auf ihr Höschen.

Dieser schluckte schwer und konnte den Blick aber nicht wirklich abwenden. Dieser Anblick war wirklich verführerisch. Dann hörte er wie sie anfing auf ihn einzuschreien.

"Malfoy! Verdammt! Hast du schon mal was davon das man anklopft bevor man einen Raum betritt?", schrie sie wutentbrannt, und lief leicht rot an. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein, hier einfach so reinzuplatzen? Aber das war doch mal wieder so typisch Malfoy! Doch nun war er hier...und ihn einfach wieder rauswerfen? Natürlich könnte sie es, doch er schien sein Leben wirklich ändern zu wollen...

Malfoy grinste leicht und sah sie an. "ähm doch...ich denke davon habe ich schon mal etwas gehört! Könnte gut sein! Aber ich denke ich habe es heute einfach vergessen! Doch so schade finde ich das gar nicht...hat sich doch gelohnt - zumindest für mich.", sagte er feixend und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Hermine der gerade wieder bewusst werden zu schien wie kurz ihr Nachthemdchen eigentlich war wurde noch etwas röter. "Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist Malfoy? Sei froh das du hier sein darfst! Nicht jeder würde einen Ex Todesser bei sich zu Hause aufnehmen! Und gegen dich würde auch noch mehr sprechen..", sagte sie im Eifer des Gefechts.

Ihre Worte klangen fast fies. Das musste Draco sich eingestehen. "Schon gut...reg dich mal nicht auf...ich habe nicht vor dir das Höschen vom Leib zu reißen und dich hier und jetzt gegen die Dusche zu ficken Granger...", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und zuckte dann mit den Schultern und ging einen Schritt zurück. "Dann wird mich doch raus...", sagte er kalt.

Als Draco ihr diese Worte ins Ohr flüsterte musste sie kurz die Augen schließen. Sein warmer Atem auf ihrer Haut vernebelte ihre Gedanken kurz, und unwillkürlich stellte sie sich vor was er gerade meinte was er nicht vorhaben würde. "mh du hast recht...ich sollte dich rauswerfen! Aber ich denke du willst dich wirklich ändern, auch wenn du immer noch etwas von einem Arschloch hast!", sagte sie und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer.

Draco sah ihr Kopfschüttelnd nach und verschwand dann unter der Dusche. Eine Stunde später war er fertig geduscht, und angezogen. So ging er hinunter und sah einen gedeckten Tisch auf der Terasse.

Hermine saß schon auf einem der Stühle und trank aus einem Glas Orangensaft. Ihre Eltern sah er nirgends. Stumm setzte er sich an den Tisch und sah sie an. Hermine bemerkte ihn nun auch und erwiderte seinen Blick. "Ist was?", fragte sie und stellte ihr Glas weg.

"Nein. Was sollte sein?", fragte er und nahm sich ein Brötchen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen belegte er es und aß es dann auf.

"Meine Eltern fahren nachher übrigens weg. Allerdings werden wir auf das Kind von der Schwester meiner Mutter aufpassen müssen. Doch dich sollte ich da mal nicht mitzählen...so ein Kind kann sicher nichts von dir lernen was nützlich wäre!", sagte sie und dachte an Marina. Das kleine Mädchen war 4 Jahre alt und sehr aufgeweckt.

Wenn sie wollte konnte sie einem das Leben wirklich schwer machen. Doch sie war einfach so niedlich. Meistens hatte sie ihre langen braunen Haare zu Zöpfen gebunden und tobte im Garten herum.

"Babysitten?", fragte Draco geschockt und sah Hermine an. "Ich soll was...na das mach mal schön allein! Ich habe keine lust auf solch ein Balg aufzupassen! Oh schade...ich dachte ich könnte ihr einen der verbotenen Flüche lernen...", sagte er trocken.

Hermine fand das nicht sehr witzig und trat ihn unter dem Tisch gegen sein Schienbein. "Au! Verdammt Granger!", schrie er und rieb sich das Bein. "Du musst es nur sagen wenn du füßeln willst...ich kanns dir ja lernen...", sagte er zwinkernd.

Diese rollte mit den Augen und dann kamen auch schon ihre Eltern. "So wir gehen dann gleich. Tante Sophia dürfte auch jeden Moment mit Marina hier sein.", sagte ihre Mutter und schon ertönte die Klingel.

Hermine stand auf und ging dann mit ihren Eltern an die Tür. Als sie aufstand sah Draco das sie ein Sommerliches Kleid an hatte. Seine Gedanken machten einen kleinen Sprung, doch wenig später wurde dieser vertrieben als er eine Puppe auf seinem Schoß erkannte. Er sah das Ding an und hob es hoch. "Was ist das Granger?", fragte er und sie kam herein.

"Das ist eine Puppe...", sagte sie und sah ihn an. Marina war schon im Garten verschwunden und hatte die Schaukel in beschlag genommen. "Das ist mir klar. Ich meine: Was soll ich mit dieser Scheiß Puppe?", fragte er und legte sie auf den Tisch.

"Das ist Marinas Puppe! Bist du blind oder wo warst du mit deinen Gedanken? Dir muss doch aufgefallen sein als sie an dir vorbei ist...", sie zeigte auf die Schaukel. Dann nahm sie die Puppe vom Tisch. "Oh ja...leg sie doch gleich in die Butter!", sagte sie und legte sie auf einen Stuhl.

"Führ dich doch nicht immer so auf! Was ist los? Hast du deine Tage, oder warum zickst du schon wieder so derb rum?", fragte er gereizt und sah zu der Schaukel. Das kleine Mädchen sprang von ihr und beschäftigte sich nun mit einem Ball.

"Nein! Ich habe nicht meine Tage! Und selbst wenn würdest du es nicht erfahren Malfoy! Und jetzt halt die Klappe!", sagte sie laut, versuchte jedoch nicht zu laut zu sein da Marina sich leicht Worte merkte.

"Ja ja...hast du eigentlich immer noch dieses niedliche Höschen von heute Morgen an?", fragte er grinsend und leckte sich über den Mund. Hermine errötete auf der Stelle und sah ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. "Du bist doch solch ein Trottel!", schrie sie und stand auf um zu Marina zu gehen die gerade in den Sandkasten sprang.

Malfoy sah ihr nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Marina saute sich im Sandkasten gerade ihre gesamten Klamotten ein. "Oh Marina...du machst dich ja komplett dreckig!", sagte Hermine und seufzte. Sie nahm die kleine Hoch und putzte ihr den Sand so gut es ging von den Händen und den Klamotten.

Sie lies es über sich ergehen und hüpfte singend durch den Garten. Hermine hatte fast vergessen wie aufgeweckt die kleine war. Sie schnappte sich einen rosafarbenen Spielzauberstab mit einem Stern auf der Spitze und rannte zu Malfoy.

Hermines Augen folgten ihr und dann ging sie auch langsam wieder auf die Terasse. Marina stand vor Malfoy und fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab herum. "Puff Puff Wuff!", sagte sie und lachte als Draco das Gesicht verzog.

Hermine lachte auf und grinste Malfoy an. "Sie mag dich - unverständlich - doch nun wirst du sie nicht mehr so schnell los! Sei also lieber nett zu ihr...", sagte sie und kniete sich neben Marina. Dann flüsterte sie ihr etwas ins Ohr. "Maus...verhex Onkel Draco mal ja?", tu mir einen Gefallen dachte sie sich und stand dann wieder auf.

Marina spielte weiter mit dem Zauberstab herum und zupfte an Dracos T-Shirt. Er sah auf das Mädchen herab und grummelte etwas vor sich hin.

"Drado...", sagte sie und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Mit Drado meinte sie natürlich Draco. Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie an. Drado? Gott wie bescheuert..."mh Drado...hört sich doch auch nicht mal so schlecht an Draco...sei froh das die nur einen Drado aus dir gemacht hat!", sagte Hermine lachend.

"Was?", fragte Draco Marina und das kleine Mädchen tat weiter so als wolle sie ihn gerade verhexen. Einige Stunden später hatte er sie immer noch am Hals. Hermine hatte recht behalten mit dem das er sie nicht mehr so schnell los werden würde. Inzwischen saß sie auf seinem Schoß und wurde immer ruhiger.

Draco war darüber sehr froh. Ihre Sachen waren immer noch voller Sand gewesen, und ihre Schuhe waren auch nicht sehr sauber, und so hatte er den Dreck nun an seinem T-Shirt.

Hermine beobachtete die beiden und lächelte. "Ich denke ich bringe sie mal nach oben in mein Zimmer...nach ein paar Stunden ist sie immer müde, dann hat sie sich ausgetobt...außer du möchtest ihr als Bett dienen?", meinte Hermine und sah ihn an.

"Nein! Sicher nicht! Entfern dieses Balg von mir...meine Sachen sind eh komplett eingesaut...", sagte er und dann ging Hermine um den Tisch herum zu ihm, und nahm die kleine auf den Arm. "Dann zieh dich um, und hör auf hier rumzuheulen!", sagte sie und ging mit ihr hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Die Dreckigen Klamotten wurden gegen saubere eingetauscht. Zum Glück kannte Sophia ihre Tochter, und so waren immer Sachen zum wechseln hier. Nachdem sie Marina in ihr Bett gelegt hatte ging sie aus ihrem Zimmer und sah das die Tür zum Gästezimmer einen Spalt breit offen war.

Sie ging leise zu der Tür und sah hindurch. Da stand Draco. Sein T-Shirt hatte er schon ausgezogen, und Hermine verschlug es praktisch gesagt die Sprache. Seine Bauchmuskeln, seine Brust...dieser Anblick nahm sie gefangen. Er sah einfach heiß aus! Ja ziemlich wahnsinnig heiß! Sehr lieb war es ihr nicht.

Ganz im Gedanken versunken hatte sie nicht bemerkt wie er langsam zur Tür gegangen war und sie nun öffnete. Nun sah Malfoy ihr entgegen und Hermine wurde bewusst wenn sie hier gerade durch einen Spalt in der Tür beobachtet hatte. Sie schluckte.

Malfoy grinste. "Na wen haben wir den da? Konntest du deinen Blick nicht von mir lassen? Ich verstehe es ja...sogar dich...ich bin einfach verdammt heiß!", sagte er stolz auf sich selbst.

"Sei mal nicht albern! Bilde dir ja nichts ein! Heiß? Pff...wenn du meinst!", sagte sie und versuchte sich da irgendwie rauszureden. Was gar nicht so leicht war. Immerhin hatte sie ihn ziemlich angestarrt.

Er grinste nur und kam gefährlich nahe auf sie zu. Seine Hand strich ihr die Haare auf einer Seite hinter das Ohr, und dann spürte sie wieder seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr. "Ich bin nicht albern...und dafür das ich nicht heiß bin hast du mich ja ziemlich lange angestarrt...", hauchte er und hauchte ihr lauter küsse auf den Hals.

Hermine sagte nichts dazu. Ihre Gedanken verselbstständigten sich, und ihr Kopf...der wollte nicht mehr denken. Alles war vernebelt, sie sah wider seine Atemberaubende Brust vor ihrem inneren Auge, und dann...spürte sie seine Lippen.

Malfoy küsste sie gerade. Am Anfang fast sanft, dann drückte er sie gegen den Türrahmen, und verstärkte den Kuss. Hermine erwiderte ihn und sie merkte wie seine Hände auf eine kleine Wanderung gingen.

Ihr Kopf schaltete sich wieder ein und sie drückte ihn entsetzt von sich. Schnell verpasste sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.


	4. Chapter 4: Attentate, Milch und Küsse

Schon wieder ein Update :D Nein das ist keine Einbildung _grinz _Es ist tatsächlich echt! Ich muss mich ja mal bessern, und wenn ich schon ein Chapi habe und 8 Reviews _die Reviewer mal alle ganz dolle knuff und nimma loslass _hab dann bekommt ihr zur Belohnung eins Und die Schwarzleser wandern zu Filch in den Kerker der die Erlaubnis zur Folter hat _fies is_

** Eismann **öhm Nein Eigentlich nicht _g_ Auch wenns dir so erscheint Aber er überlebt es

** weihnachtskeks3 **Jep Aber so ein bisschen ist er eben noch der alte Malfoy. Und von heut auf morgen total anders? Glaub ich nicht Mag die FFs auch gar nicht wo er dann keinen bösen Ton mehr raus bringt und auf Hausmütterchen macht xD lieber so

** Eilantha **_lol _Tja Aber er kommt wieder auf seine Kosten! Thx Dachte schon du bist weg ;)

** Sweet-Teeni **Ne sie kanns nich lassen Ich versuche mich zu bessern _aufn Boden schau _Danke Vielleicht kommt Marina ja nochmal vor

** LovelyNearly **Ich liebe es auch Dankeschön. Hier du Junkie :D

** Tuniwell **Danke Ja sehr viel schneller diesmal :)

** LookLove **Danke Mir fiel grad kein anderer ein als 50 Cent _g _Nein, ist noch nicht sicher wie viele Chapis es haben wird

** süße Maus **Danke :D

Soo und nun nur noch eins Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt:  
1. Lest das Chapi  
2. Unten angekommen: Ihr geht nun auf den "GO" Button  
3. Ihr schreibt mir ein Review

Gar nicht schwer glaubt mir :D

* * *

  
4. Kapitel - Attentate, Milch und Küsse

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen lehnte Hermine sich noch etwas fassungslos gegen die geschlossene Tür. Kurz schloss sie die Augen. Vielleicht war das ja alles nur ein Alptraum gewesen, und wenn sie die Augen wieder öffnen würde, würde sie aus ihm erwachen.

Sie musste jedoch feststellen das es die Realität gewesen war. Sie hatte, oder besser gesagt Malfoy hatte sie geküsst. Doch ihr Fehler war gewesen diesen Kuss zu erwiedern. Aber es war ein großartiger Kuss gewesen, das musste sie sich eingestehen.

Seine Lippen hatten wunderbar geschmeckt. Ein besonders süßer und verführerischer Geschmack lag auf seinen Lippen, und sie konnte sie immer noch auf ihren Spüren. Mit dem rechten Zeigefinger fuhr sie sich kurz und schnell über die Lippen, dann erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance.

Das sollte sie beim besten Willen lassen! Dann fiel ihr Blick zu ihrem Bett wo immer noch Marina schlief. Es war immer das selbe. Erst machte das kleine Mädchen einem das Leben schwer, und dann versank sie in einen endlosen Schlaf - man hätte fast meinen können da steckte ein Zauber dahinter...

Hermine ging zu ihr hinüber und deckte sie wieder ordentlich zu, da sie die Bettdecke im Schlaf etwas nach hinten geschoben hatte, und sah dann wie eine Eule in ihr Zimmer flog.

Sie erkannte die Eule sofort. Sie war schneeweiß. Es war Harrys Schneeeule Hedwig, und sie hatte einen Brief an ihre Beine gebunden. Die braunhaarige ging auf die Eule zu und nahm ihr den Brief ab.

Von einem Keks der am Schreibtisch lag gab sie Hedwig ein Stück. Diese nahm es dankbar an und wartete drauf das Hermine ihr einen Brief mitgeben würde.

Hermine setzte sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl und entfaltete den Brief von Harry.

_Hallo Hermine,_

_wie geht es dir? Tut mir wirklich leid das ich dir nicht eher geschrieben habe, aber ich denke du kannst verstehen das es jetzt nicht leicht für mich ist._

_Das letzte Schuljahr war einfach schrecklich, und ich kann nicht fassen das diese Ratte von Malfoy und Snape entkommen sind..._

_Ich bin im übrigen bei Ron im Fuchsbau. Und wir haben uns einstimmig entschlossen: Wir werden nächstes Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts gehen. Ron wird mir bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen helfen._

_Nun kannst du dir vielleicht denken worauf ich hinaus will Hermine? Was wären wir ohne dich...und vielleicht kannst du dich sogar dazu entschließen mit uns zu kommen?_

_Gibt es bei dir sonst etwas neues?  
Ich freue mich auf deine Antwort._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Harry und Ron_

Hermine starrte das Pergament an und war erst einfach nur sprachlos. Die Gedanken über den Kuss von eben waren wie ausgelöscht, und dafür waren nun diese Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. Sollte sie mit den beiden mitkommen? Es war eine sehr schwere Entscheidung.

Wenn sie daran dachte was ihre Eltern dazu sagen würden. Und Hermine war immer noch Hermine. Und für sie bedeutete ein guter Schulabschluss sehr viel. Und wenn sie den beiden bei der Suche helfen würde, wäre ihre Schulische Ausbildung erst einmal gelaufen.

Sie nahm ein Pergament zur Hand und schrieb einen Brief an die beiden.

_Hallo Harry und Ron,_

_vielen Dank für den Brief ihr beiden. Ich habe mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut, und Harry ich verstehe dich voll und ganz. Das ist für uns alle jetzt nicht leicht._

_Ja...sie sind davon gekommen. Das ist nicht fair. Ich muss mir erst genau überlegen ob ich euch beide begleiten möchte. Versteht es nicht falsch, aber das ist eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung, und diese sollte gut überlegt sein!_

_Ich gebe euch so bald wie möglich Bescheid._

_Viele Grüße_

_Hermine_

Dann band Hermine Hedwig den Brief um ihr Bein und sah ihr dann zu wie sie in dem Nachthimmel verschwand. Draußen auf dem Balkon zu ihrem Zimmer starrte Hermine die Sterne an. Was sollte sie tun? Es war wirklich eine sehr schwere Entscheidung. Harry und Ron helfen, oder die Schule beenden und nichts tun?

In ihrem Herzen wusste sie was die beiden von ihr erwarteten. Das sie ihnen helfen würde, und die letzten Jahren waren immerhin nie anders gewesen. Doch langsam wurden sie Älter, ob sie es wollten oder nicht.

Seufzend ging sie wieder in ihr Zimmer und warf noch mal einen Blick auf Marina, dann ging sie wieder aus ihrem Zimmer. Als sie am Gästezimmer vorbeiging hielt sie kurz inne. Nein, sie würde nicht zu ihm gehen. Wer wusste was sonst noch passieren würde...und wenn sie an seine leckeren Lippen dachte vernebelten sich schlagartig ihre Gedanken.

Als sie unten im Wohnzimmer war hörte sie wie sich die Haustüre öffnete. Ihre Eltern waren wieder da, und auch Marinas Mutter. Hermine ging zu ihnen. "Hey Mum, Dad, Sophia.", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Hallo Hermine.", sagte ihre Tante und sah sie an. "War Marina nett, oder hat sie euch das Leben schwer gemacht?", erkundigte die Mutter sich.

"Ach...also zu mir war sie wirklich nett! Die meiste Zeit hat sie so wieso im Garten gespielt! Aber Drado hat es ihr ziemlich angetan.", sagte Hermine grinsend und dachte nun wieder an Draco. Die kleine hatte ihn wirklich sofort gemocht. Verrückt wenn man sie fragte...

"Oh! Ich hoffe das er es überlebt hat! Wo ist sie denn nun? Belagert sie deinen Freund?", fragte sie und sah wie Hermines Gesicht sich in leichtes Entsetzen umwandelte.

"Er hat es überlebt!", sagte sie und dann verstummte sie. "Was? Wie? Oh nein! Er ist nicht mein Freund!", sagte sie eilig, und betonte das Nicht ganz besonders. Wieso dachte ihre Tante das nun auch? Dachte ihre Mutter etwa immer noch das da etwas war?

Wobei sie ja nun fast recht hatte. Die beiden hatten sich ja immerhin geküsst. Doch zuvor war da absolut nichts gewesen. Also gut das ihre Mutter nichts von diesem Kuss wusste...ansonsten würde sie sicher in Panik ausbrechen. Sophia lächelte verlegen und nickte.

"Oh! Das wusste ich nicht! Verzeih! Ich hatte angenommen das er dein Freund ist Hermine...nunja...wie geht es Marina? Schläft sie etwa?",

Hermine nickte. "Ja. Sie schläft. Sie hat sich mal wieder ziemlich ausgepowert. Sie ist oben in meinem Bett.", erklärte Hermine und 20 Minuten später waren Marina und ihre Mutter verschwunden.

Wenig später waren auch ihre Eltern im Bett, und Hermine ging in ihr Zimmer um sich Bettfertig zu machen. Als sie jedoch Durst bekam ging sie schnell in die Küche und schenkte sich ein Glas Milch ein.

Das Licht hatte sie nicht angemacht, da der Mond genügend Licht schenkte. Gegen den Kühlschrank gelehnt stand sie hier und trank kleine Schlucke. Ihre Gedanken wanderten mal wieder zu einem gewissen blonden Slytherin, der zufällig das Gästezimmer im Haus der Grangers bewohnte.

Oben im Gästezimmer hing auch Draco seinen Gedanken nach. Wieso hatte er das Schlammblut nur geküsst? Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Als er hier ankam war er fast schon zu freundlich zu ihr gewesen, und langsam verfiel er immer wieder in seine alte Rolle. Von dem Kuss vorhin abgesehen.

Sie war einfach so verführerisch gewesen, irgendetwas an ihr hatte ihn angezogen. Doch war sie nicht irgendein Mädchen. Und diesen Kuss würde er zu gerne Mal wiederholen, oder mehr...doch bei ihr konnte er sich nicht vorstellen das sie ihm auch nur einen weiteren Kuss erlauben würde...

Kopfschüttelnd verlies er das Gästezimmer und wanderte durch das Totenstille Haus der Grangers. Seine Schritte führten ihn in die Küche. Hermine bemerkte er nicht da sie nicht von dem Mondlicht erleuchtet wurde.

Draco ging langsam auf den Kühlschrank zu, erkannte Hermine jedoch nicht. Sie merkte jedoch wie sich etwas rührte und zuckte kurz zusammen. Da sie meinte es könnte ein Einbrecher oder sonst was sein schüttete sie dem Ahnungslosen Draco ihr Glas Milch ins Gesicht und stieß kurz einen erschreckten Laut aus.

Draco, der nicht mit solch einem Angriff gerechnet hatte bekam die ganze Milch ab. Prustend und fluchend wischte er sich die kalte Milch aus dem Gesicht und sah dann zu Hermine. "Bist du bescheuert oder was? Was sollte dieser Scheiß hier?", fragte er wütend und fuhr sich durch seine Haare.

Hermine atmete beruhigt aus als sie sah das es nur Draco war. Aber nur schien gut. Ein Einbrecher wäre ihr nun fast lieber gewesen...und er schien über die kleine Attacke nicht sonderlich erfreut. Sein Gesicht und seine Haare waren nass. Und die Milch tropfte langsam aber sicher auf sein T-Shirt.

"Was musst du mich auch so erschrecken! Bist ja selber Schuld! Und das bisschen Milch wird dich auch nicht umbringen! Also reg dich mal nicht so auf...", sagte sie und blickte in seine sturmgrauen Augen. Irgendwie hatten sie etwas sehr schönes, doch auch etwas das ihr Angst machte...

"Wenn du dich auch so leicht erschreckst! Und du stehst hier doch in der finsteren Küche rum! Was dachtest du eigentlich wer ich bin? Ein fieser kleiner Einbrecher, der dir die Kehle durchschneiden will?", meinte er und sah auf sie herab.

"Das ist immer noch das Haus meiner Eltern und ich darf das! Ja! So in etwa dachte ich mir das! Aber sei doch froh das es nur Milch war! Der Schubladen mit den Messern ist ja zum Glück für dich dort drüben!", sagte sie und zeigte auf eine Schublade.

"Uh da bin ich aber wirklich sehr froh das du mir kein Messer in den Bauch gerammt hast! Blutflecken stehen mir nicht sonderlich gut...", sagte er und sah sie an. Er konnte sie auch jetzt noch nicht sonderlich gut erkennen, doch zur Hälfte stand sie nun im Mondlicht.

Und er konnte es nicht verhindern. Aber sie sah so einfach noch sehr viel besser aus. Das kurze Nachthemd, legte einen grossteil ihrer Beine frei, und jene diese wurden vom Mondlicht beschienen. Er schluckte schwer.

Hermine schien seine Blicke zu bemerken, und wurde leicht rot. Das sah er jedoch nicht. "Ist irgendetwas? Oder wieso starrst du mich an als ob du Probleme mit den Augen haben würdest?", fragte sie gereizt. Inzwischen waren sie wieder in den alten Streit verfallen. Am Anfang waren sie wirklich nett zueinander gewesen, und sie hatte sich sogar mit ihm unterhalten. Und nun?

Nun waren sie wieder bei Granger und Malfoy. Vielleicht von dem Kuss abgesehen, doch bis auf diesen war es wieder wie in Hogwarts. Doch nun war er hier...

"Nichts ist...keine Angst...ich habe nichts mit den Augen! Sei dir da mal sicher...", sagte er und kam näher zu ihr. Er hatte sich bei ihr einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Er wollte sie wieder küssen, dabei war sie doch...und er war...das war nur verrückt!

Hermine sah zu wie er näher kam und hatte eine kleine Ahnung was kommen könnte. Aber er war doch Malfoy! Aber je näher er kam desto mehr konnte sie seinen verführerischen Duft wahrnehmen...und ehe er sie küssen konnte legte Hermine ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

Draco war etwas überrascht, erwiederte den Kuss aber. Granger hatte ihn gerade geküsst. Gut, er hatte auch vorgehabt sie zu küssen, doch scheinbar erging es ihr nicht anders...

Nach einer Minute löste sie sich schnell von ihm und sah ihn starr an. Was hatte sie da nur gemacht? Sie hatte gerade von sich aus Malfoy geküsst! Von sich aus! Gott!

"Ich...geh ins Bett!", sagte sie schnell und verschwand mit einem weiteren kurzen Blick auf ihn aus der Küche. Draco blieb ziemlich verwirrt zurück, und ging später wieder in sein Bett.


	5. Chapter 5: Ich hasse ihn?

Ich weiß Ich Update mal wieder spät _Boing_ Sorrrrryy _Ganz schrecklich leid tut_ Nun gehts aber endlich weiter.

**Süße Maus** Thx Mal sehn ne ;)

**LovelyNearly** _gg_ Sie küssen sich ja Leider nicht ;) Das nächste vll.

**Looklove** Danke Einfach weiter versuchen ;) Muss nun erst weiter schreiben

**Eilantha** _gg_ denke könnte sie sicher Aber wieso einfach machen? Wäre ja zu leicht ;)

**kyoko89** Danke Das werden wir noch sehn ;)

**Sweet-Teeni** Danke Besser als gar nicht denk ich mal

**sweet-peach-marina** Danke Klar ich schreib weiter :D

**Tuniwell** Macht nix ;) Das muss ich auch noch schaun xD

**Jenny90** Auch dir Danke

SO und nun geht ihr noch auf den "GO"-Button :D

* * *

5. Kapitel - Ich hasse ihn?

Hermine hatte es sehr eilig gehabt von Draco wegzukommen. Als sie die Treppen hinauf gerannt war, war sie gestolpert und konnte sich gerade noch so halten. Sie wusste nicht wann sie das letzte Mal in ihrem Leben so gerannt war.

In ihrem Zimmer setzte sie sich aufs Bett und seufzte laut. Was war nur mit ihr los? Sie hatte gerade Draco geküsst. Der Kuss vor diesem ging zu aller erst von ihm aus, doch nun hatte Hermine ihn geküsst.

Er würde sich nun sicher sonst was drauf einbilden. Toll gemacht. Er hielt sich nun sicher mal wieder für unwiderstehlich...wieso war das Leben nur so verdammt schwer? Bisher war alles immer relativ einfach gewesen, und nun wurde es immer schwieriger.

Ihr größtes Problem war jedoch immer noch ob sie mit Harry und Ron kommen sollte. Natürlich wäre es eine Möglichkeit Draco zu entkommen...doch vor ihm davonlaufen? Das wäre sicher nicht das beste, und sie konnte einen Ex Todesser doch nicht mit ihrem Eltern allein lassen? Wer wusste schon was dann passieren würde...

Wenige Sekunden später wurde Hermine von der Müdigkeit eingeholt und schlief schließlich ein. Draco stand unten in der Küche etwas verwirrt da als Hermine schnell rief das sie ins Bett gehen würde, und dann schneller rannte als er je einen Menschen hatte rennen sehen.

Sie flüchtete sicher vor der Tatsache das sie ihn geküsst hatte. Ja, sie hatte Draco geküsst. Wieso nur? Nicht das es ihm nicht gefallen hätte, es hatte ihm sogar sehr gut gefallen, und scheinbar steckte in ihr doch noch eine richtige Löwin...

Kopfschüttelnd verlies er die Küche und ging in sein Zimmer. Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte sah sie sich schlaftrunken in ihrem Zimmer um. Sie wollte irgendetwas tun, irgendetwas. Nur nicht wieder an bestimmte Dinge denken. Sie musste sich ablenken.

Also sprang sie aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in eine Jogginghose und streifte sich ein T-Shirt über. Dann schnappte sie sich einige ihrer Schulbücher, Pergamente und eine Feder. Damit ging sie hinunter auf die Terasse und breitete alles auf dem Tisch aus.

Ablenkung war die beste Methode um nicht an Dinge zu denken an die sie nicht denken wollte. Fand zumindest Hermine. Und durch das kommen von Draco war sie mit dem Lernen nicht nachgekommen. Oh nein. Genau an ihn wollte sie doch nicht denken. Seufzend schlug sie das Geschichte der Zauberei Buch auf und lass das Inhaltsverzeichnis des Buches.

Koboldaufstände und die jüngere Geschichte der Zauberei waren der Hauptbestandteil des Buches. Recht lustlos fuhr ihr Finger über die Themen und schlug Seite 599 auf. _Die Koboldaufstände waren ein sehr bedeutender..._ lass sie und tauchte die Feder in das Tintenfässchen.

Eigentlich mochte sie dieses Thema nicht einmal. Schon allein der Gedanke an Binns machte es sehr viel schlimmer. Sie setzte die Feder auf dem Pergament an und schrieb dann. Wenige Sekunden später erschienen die Worte **Ich hasse ihn**

Hasste sie ihn wirklich? Ja eigentlich hasste sie ihn wirklich. Er war arrogant, nervig, zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, verhielt sich wie ein Arschloch und...sicher hätte sie noch mehr Aufzählen können, doch wenn das alles stimmte. Wieso hatte sie ihm nicht die Tür vor der Nase zugehauen als er hier aufgetaucht war? Das wäre doch so einfach gewesen...

Mit faltiger Stirn schlug sie das Buch geräuschvoll zu und zerknüllte das Pergament auf dem "Ich hasse ihn" stand. Sie warf das Geschichte der Zauberei Buch auf einen freien Stuhl und nahm das Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Buch in die Hand.

Hier würde sich sicher etwas finden. Nach einer Minute schlug sie es auf Seite 157 auf und sah die Fragen an. _Erläutern sie ausführlich wie man einen Werwolf von einem normalen Wolf unterscheiden kann._

Nun war Hermine in ihrem Element, und schrieb was das Zeug hielt. Sie sah auf die nächste Frage. _Erklären sie wozu man das Horn und die Haare eines Einhorns gebrauchen kann, und führen sie auf warum es sich negativ auswirken kann das Blut eines Einhorns zu trinken._

Die Fragen gingen ewig so weiter. Doch das war genau das was Hermine wollte. Sie wollte sich ablenken. Und Hermine tat das indem sie lernte. Auch wenn ihr Kopf dann nicht wirklich frei wurde, sie dachte zumindest eine Weile an etwas anderes.

Eine Stunde nachdem Hermine mit dem Lernen angefangen hatte regten sich langsam auch ihre Eltern. Und wenige Sekunden später kam Hermines Mutter auf die Terrasse. "Hermine...es ist 07:45 Uhr Morgens! Und du bist schon wach?", sagte sie und wunderte sich über ihre Tochter.

"Morgen Mum...ja ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, und da hab ich mir einfach ein paar Bücher geschnappt und angefangen...na ja du kennst mich doch.", sagte sie und lächelte leicht. Sonderlich nach lächeln war ihr jedoch nicht.

"Okay. Ich werde uns dann etwas zum Frühstücken herrichten Schatz.", sagte sie und verschwand wieder. Hermine seufzte. Nun hatte sie keine Lust mehr zum lernen. Also schlug sie ihre Bücher zu und trug die Sachen nach oben.

Als sie wieder nach unten wollte stieß sie fast mit Draco zusammen. Überrascht und nicht wissend was sie sagen sollte starrte sie in seine grauen Augen. "ähm...Morgen...", sagte sie leise und versuchte sich von seinen Augen loszueisen.

"Morgen. Gut geschlafen? Ich bin mir nicht so sicher ob die Milch gut war Granger...", sagte er und sah sie mit seinen grauen Augen durchdringend an. Oh nein nun spielte er auf gestern an.

"Die Milch war gut! Du bist nur ein verdammter-", doch weiter sprach sie nicht. Sie wollte nichts falsches sagen, doch sah sie ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. "Ja sag! Was bin ich? Ich bin gespannt was ich deiner Meinung nach bin!", sagte er und sah sie an.

"Oh nein! Ich denke du kannst dir sehr gut denken was du bist! Und...und...wegen...gestern, in der Küche...ähm...denk ja nichts falsches verstanden!", sagte sie schnell.

Draco grinste. "Was sollte ich denn denken?", meinte er und kam ihren Lippen wieder verdammt nahe. Seine Lippen berührten die ihren für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und schon sehnte Hermine sich wieder nach mehr.

"Wieso sollte ich etwas falsches denken? Ich liege doch ziemlich richtig...du sehnst dich nach meinen Lippen...am liebsten wäre es dir wenn ich dich hier und jetzt nehmen würde...du sehnst dich nach mir...und ich kann dich ja verstehen, ich sehe immerhin verdammt gut aus und...", sagte er fies grinsend und Hermine schnaubte.

"Du hältst dich wohl für ganz toll oder? Nur weil es Frauen gibt die auf so was wie dich reinfallen solltest du nicht annehmen das alle so sind! Und ich kann dir versichern: Ich sehne mich nicht nach dir! Und schon gar nicht danach mit dir zu schlafen! Mach die Augen zu und träum weiter Frettchen!", schrie sie so leise das ihre Eltern es nicht hören konnten.

"Ich halte mich nicht nur dafür, ich bin es! Und du kannst mich nicht anlügen, ich weiß das du dich danach sehnst, glaub mir küsse sagen mehr als tausend Worte...und wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, du hast mich gestern geküsst.", sagte er siegessicher und umfasste ihre Hüften. Dann schob er sie sanft gegen die Wand.

Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf und sah ihn an. "Malfoy! Was soll das nun schon wieder! Lass das!", sagte sie als seine Lippen ihren Hals küssten. Er sollte wirklich damit aufhören, aber es gefiel ihr auch sehr...sehr sehr viel mehr als sie es wollte.

"mmmh?", brachte er hervor während seine Lippen weiter ihren Hals küssten. Er wusste das es ihr gefiel und das sie ihn nicht daran hindern würde - noch nicht. Nun sah er sie an. "Ist was? Mir scheint nicht das du was dagegen hast...oder?", fragte er lies Hermine jedoch gar nicht Antworten.

Ihre Lippen wurden durch seine versiegelt und Hermine seufzte leicht gegen die seinen. Gott wieso waren seine Lippen nur so göttlich? Hermine erwiderte seinen Kuss und Dracos Hände wanderten zu ihren Haaren.

Nach 5 Minuten drückte sie Draco von sich. Seine Hände lagen um ihre Hüften und sie sah ihn an. "Verdammt! Malfoy! Das...das...geht nicht!", sagte sie und seufzte auf. Es ging nicht...das war das albernste was ihr in ihrem gesamten Leben bisher passiert war.

"Aber du willst es...das merke ich...", sagte er und hauchte noch etwas in ihr Ohr. "sehr viel mehr als du je zugeben wirst.", dann sah er sie wieder grinsend an. Seine linke Hand umspielte ihre Haare und dann sah Hermine etwas das sie schockte.

Das dunkle Mal. Auf seinem Unterarm. Es war da. Gott. Natürlich war es da! Immerhin war er ein Ex Todesser, und...das traf sie unvorbereitet. Dieses hässliche Ding zierte seinen Unterarm und es schockte sie immer mehr.

Malfoy schien nun zu bemerken das Hermine sah und zog seinen Arm zurück. Er war auf dieses Ding nicht stolz. Nicht mehr. Als es ihm eingebrannt wurde war er es gewesen. Er hatte ihm dienen wollen, und nichts anderes. Doch nun...war alles ganz anders.

Er wünschte sich das es nicht mehr auf seinem Unterarm war. Doch leider war es dort, und es würde nicht mehr verschwinden. "Hermine...ich...dieses Ding da...", fing er an und klang so gar nicht nach Malfoy. "Ich bin darauf nicht stolz...gar nicht. Nun ja nicht mehr. Und ich wünschte es wäre nicht da.", sagte er und sah sie an.

Hermine nickte nur. Sie wusste nicht ob sie ihm glauben sollte. Aber sie hatte ihm soweit geglaubt das er kein Todesser mehr war, und auf der Flucht war. Und seine Worte eben...sie klangen nicht nach dem typischen Malfoy. Das hier schien er wirklich ernst zu meinen.

"Wir sollten runter gehen...meine Mutter macht gerade das Frühstück, und ich habe nun wirklich Hunger...", sie sah noch mal kurz auf das dunkle Mal, dann sah sie in seine Augen. Sie sahen ehrlich aus, etwas verändert.

"Okay. Gehen wir runter.", sagte er und er lächelte kurz. Und anschließend gingen die beiden hinunter um zu Frühstücken. Beim Essen waren beide unglaublich leise und Mrs Granger sah von ihrer Tochter zu Draco. "Hermine?", meinte sie nach 10 Minuten und sah ihre Tochter an.

"Ja?", fragte sie und sah ihre Mutter an. "Schatz. Ich dachte mir gerade ob du heute nicht etwas mit Draco unternehmen willst. Das Wetter soll heute sehr schön werden, ihr könntet in das Freibad gehen.", schlug sie vor und sah auch kurz zu Draco.

Etwas mit Draco unternehmen? Sie wusste nicht recht ob das eine gute Idee war. Immerhin waren sie hier in der Muggelwelt, und er war ein Ex Todesser. Und mit ihm in ein öffentliches Schwimmbad gehen? Ob das gut gehen würde...natürlich könnte sie ein Buch mitnehmen und lesen. Aber ob sie dazu kommen würde wenn sie aufpassen musste das er keinen Unsinn anstellte?

"Ähm ja...das könnten wir machen.", sagte sie kurz angebunden und widmete sich wieder ihrem Frühstück. Draco fand die Idee nicht sonderlich toll. Gar nicht. Ein Schwimmbad voller Muggel. Wie schön...sein Traum würde wahr werden.


	6. Chapter 6: Wie Barbie und Ken

Endlich geht es hier weiter ;) Ich weiß es ist schlimm wenn ihr so lange warten müsst, aber immer geht das schreiben ja leider nicht so. Dafür ist das Kapitel diesmal etwas länger, nicht wesentlich länger, aber etwas.

** Eilantha **Ja, du hast recht, Mütter sind wirklcih schlimm. Ich hoffe das dir der Anfang von dem Teil im Muggelschwimmbad gefällt. Es wird im nächsten ja noch etwas weiter gehen.

** Jenny90 **Dankeschön

** Tuniwell **Vielen Dank :)

** LookLove **Dann hoffe ich mal das du nun wieder etwas besser zum lesen kommst ;)

** Cathleena **Das freut mich das sie dir gefällt

Soo und nun geht ihr alle schön brav auf den "GO"-Button ganz unten :D

_denen dies tun Kekse und Kaffee geb_

* * *

6. Kapitel - Wie Barbie und Ken

Nach dem Frühstück, das nach dem Vorschlag von Mrs Granger das sie doch ins Freibad gehen könnten, noch leiser geworden war, verzog sich Hermine auf ihr Zimmer um ihre Sachen zu packen. Sonderlich viel lust hatte sie nicht mit Draco ins Schwimmbad zu gehen...

Allerdings würde ihre Mutter auch nicht locker lassen. Hatte sie denn vergessen das er ein Ex-Todesser war? Er war vielleicht kein Anhänger mehr von ihm, doch sie würden ihn suchen, und ob ein Schwimmbad voller Muggel der richtige Ort war um etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen? Hermine zweifelte stark daran, und Malfoy war sicher auch nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee.

Normalerweise nahm sie sich immer Bücher mit, da sie im Freibad mehr Zeit auf ihrer Decke verbrachte und ein Buch nach dem anderen verschlang, als das sie im Wasser war. Doch wenn er dabei war...sie konnte ihn ja schlecht alleine durchs Freibad spazieren lassen! Am Schluss würde noch etwas passieren!

Missmutig stopfte sie einen Bikini und einen Badeanzug in ihre Tasche, und aus Gewohnheit auch noch eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher. Auf die Sachen legte sie noch zwei Handtücher, Sonnenmilch und ihre Sonnenbrille. Schnell zog sie sich einen Bikini an, und über ihn ein sommerliches Kleid.

Draco hatte die Küche gleich nach Hermine verlassen, und er war gar nicht davon begeistert. Nun würde er den Tag mit verdammt vielen Muggeln in einem Schwimmbad feststecken. Toll. So hatte er sich das auch vorgestellt. Wirklich super...

Hinter sich schlug er seine Zimmertür zu, und sah das auf dem Bett schon alles lag was er fürs Schwimmbad brauchen würde. Sogar eine recht annehmbare Badehose...verwundert zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, und dann ging seine Tür erneut auf. Es war Hermine.

"Kannst du nicht anklopfen?", fragte er, und sah zu ihr. Sie war bereits umgezogen. Und in diesem Kleid sah sie wirklich mehr als gut aus, das musste er zugeben. "ahm..ich habe kurz drüber nachgedacht anzuklopfen, aber dann dachte ich wieso auch? Du bist ja nur Malfoy...", sagte sie in einem Ton der sogar fast Draco erschaudern lies.

"Glaubst du etwa ich habe sonderlich viel lust nun in dieses Freibad zu gehen, da sind lauter Muggel Granger! Deine Mutter hat aber auch nur Schnapsideen was?", meinte er, und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an.

"Zu deiner Information! Ich würde eher mit einem von Hagrids Krötern ausgehen als mit dir freiwillig in das Freibad zu gehen!", schrie sie ihn an, und sagte dann leider. "Meine Mutter hat das nicht böse gemeint...im Gegensatz zu deinen Eltern haben meine Eltern das nicht immer vor...sie wollte uns nur eine Freude machen...auch wenn sie diese Idee vielleicht lieber mit einem Schluck Kaffee hätte hinunter schlucken sollen...", meinte sie noch leise.

"Also wenn du die Kröter vorschlägst würde ich das hier ja schon fast vorziehen...oh ja...natürlich! Deine Mutter dachte sich nur, er ist ein Junge, meine süße kleine Hermine ein Mädchen, wieso schick ich sie nicht einfach ins Schwimmbad? Wo lauter andere Muggel Teens sind?", sagte er sauer.

"Pff!", sagte sie verächtlich und sah ihn an. "Also wenn du denkst das meine Mutter so denkt dann liegst du verdammt falsch Malfoy! 0 Punkte! Und ich halte die Idee für keine gute! Du hast recht, da sind lauter Muggel...und mir ist nicht wohl dabei wenn ich mit einem Todesser- ahm einem Ex-Todesser in das Freibad gehen soll.", schrie sie ihn an.

_Und ich halte die Idee für keine gute! Du hast recht, da sind lauter Muggel...und mir ist nicht wohl dabei wenn ich mit einem Todesser- ahm einem Ex-Todesser in das Freibad gehen soll_ Draco sah sie an. "Dann sind wir ja ausnahmsweise sogar mal einer Meinung! Und danke das du halb wieder einen Todesser aus mir machst Granger...", sagte er, und seine Stimme klang kurz dünn.

"Ja! Aber nur ganz ausnahmsweise Malfoy! Glaub nicht das dass öfters der Fall sein sollte! Ja, ich habs vergessen! Gott! Fang doch zum heulen an wenn du es so schlimm findest! Aber es ist so: Ich halte es für ganz schlecht mit einem Ex-Todesser", das Ex-Todesser betonte sie nun ganz besonders. "ins Freibad zu gehen! Ich weiß das du auf der Flucht bist! Und ich weiß ja nicht ob seine Anhänger sogar dort nach dir suchen würden...aber...", sie brach ab. Wer wusste schon wo sie überall nach Draco suchen würden?

_ins Freibad zu gehen! Ich weiß das du auf der Flucht bist! Und ich weiß ja nicht ob seine Anhänger sogar dort nach dir suchen würden...aber..._ Sie hatte recht...Hermine hatte recht. Doch sollte er es ihr sagen. Er wusste nicht ob Voldemords Todesser auch dort nach ihm suchen könnten...nicht mit ihren üblichen Methoden, so viel war sicher, doch wenn er ihn um jeden Preis haben wollte...dann wäre sogar das möglich.

"Ehrlich...ich weiß es nicht Granger...kommt vielleicht drauf an wie sehr er mich in seine Finger bekommen will...und stehen die Chancen nicht mal so schlecht das er mich ganz schnell kriegen, und dann mein Licht auslöschen will...", sagte er nachdenklich.

"Super...okay...also wir können es wagen, ins Schwimmbad gehen, und sehen ob du irgendeinen siehst der aussieht als könnte er ein Todesser sein, oder einfach hier bleiben, und weiter anschweigen, und meine Mutter weiter ertragen, die uns dann sicher auf andere Weiße beschäftigen wird...", sagte sie, und sah ihn an.

"Die Auswahl ist ja nicht sehr groß...ich glaub nicht das ich das sage...aber ich denke wir sollten in das verdammte Freibad gehen!", sagte er, und sah sie so finster an wie er nur konnte. "Aber wehe du sagst irgendjemandem das ich in einem Muggelschwimmbad war!", sagte er.

_Die Auswahl ist ja nicht sehr groß...ich glaub nicht das ich das sage...aber ich denke wir sollten in das verdammte Freibad gehen!_ Hermine nickte leicht. "Okay, dann gehen wir gleich ins Schwimmbad...", sagte sie und grinste leicht. "Das würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen Malfoy! Das ich mit dir in einem Schwimmbad war sage ich sicher keinem...", sagte sie, und sah ihn komisch an.

"Gut...denn solltest du das doch machen, dann würde ich dich sicher umbringen müssen...", sagte er zwinkernd, und Hermine sah ihn an, als würde sie ihn nun am liebsten aus dem Haus werfen. "Wenn du das auch nur versuchst...außerdem denke ich nicht das du es tun würdest.", sagte sie sicher.

_Wenn du das auch nur versuchst...außerdem denke ich nicht das du es tun würdest._ Draco sah sie an. "Wie kommst du darauf das ich das nicht tun würde?", fragte er sie, und hatte da aber durchaus eine Ahnung wieso sie das denken könnte.

"Na ja...zum einen hast du dich letztes Schuljahr bei Myrte ausgeheult...Harry hat uns davon erzählt, und außerdem hast du es nicht geschafft Dumbledore umzubringen, nicht weil du ihn nicht hättest umbringen können, eher weil du wohl doch nicht so ein großes Arschloch bist das du zum Mörder wirst...", sagte sie.

"Na toll...war klar das Potter das nicht für sich behalten konnte...", zu dem Teil das er Dumbledore nicht umbringen konnte, sagte er weiter nichts. Hermine dachte nun auch das es das beste sei nichts mehr zu sagen, und warf ihm eine kleine Tasche zu. "Pack dein Zeug da rein, dann können wir gleich los.", sagte sie, und Draco fing die Tasche auf, und packte alles hinein.

5 Minuten später stand auch Draco fertig unten und Hermine rief ihrer Mutter zu das sie nun gehen würden. "Mum wir sind dann weg! Bis heute Abend!", rief sie. "Viel Spaß ihr beiden!", rief sie, und Hermine zog Draco aus dem Haus bevor ihre Mutter aus der Küche kommen konnte.

Es war ein sehr schöner und sonniger Tag, und sie war sich sicher das es noch heißer werden würde. "Und, wo ist das Freibad?", fragte er und sah sich um. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie sie dorthin kommen würden. "Es ist ungefähr 20 - 25 Minuten von hier weg, zu Fuß sollten wir in der Zeit locker da sein.", erklärte sie ihm, und sah sein Gesicht.

"Wir gehen dahin?", Hermine nickte. "Ja, stell dir vor wir werden dorthin gehen, zu fuß! Du wirst es sicher überleben! Oder soll ich jemanden von deiner besonderes Beziehung zu Myrte erzählen?", meinte sie grinsend, und sah ihn etwas fies an.

Mit einem Mal zog er Hermine gefährlich nahe zu sich und flüsterte. "Das würdest du nicht wagen...glaub mir...am Schluss würde ich mich da doch noch vergessen...lass es Granger...", sie sah ihn erschrocken an, fing sich dann aber wieder. "Könnte doch gut sein das es mir rausrutscht oder?", meinte sie, und noch immer hielt er sie so gefährlich nahe bei sich.

"Hermine Granger! Oh das ist aber eine schöne Überraschung!", hörte sie auf einmal hinter sich rufen. Diese Stimme...die kannte sie doch...oh ja die kannte sie! Draco wusste erst nicht was hier passierte, dann wurde ihm klar das Hermine immer noch an ihn gedrückt war, und er lies sie sofort los. Nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand eine ältere Frau, und sie kam auf sie zu. "Wer ist das?", flüsterte er bevor sie bei ihnen stand.

"Hermine...du siehst ja wirklich nett aus!", sagte sie und Hermine lächelte gequält. "Guten Tag Mrs Miller! Schön sie zu sehen! Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte sie und trat Malfoy so unauffällig wie es nur ging auf den Fuß, da er sie immer noch fragend anstarrte.

"Oh mir geht es hervorragend Hermine. Ich habe von deiner Mutter gehört das du in deinem Jahrgang die beste bist! Sie ist ja so stolz auf dich! Aber du hattest ja schon immer sehr viel Spaß daran dein Wissen zu erweitern.", sagte sie fröhlich, und sah Draco nun an. "Dein Freund?", fragte sie nichts ahnend.

"NEIN!", kam es gleichzeitig aus dem Mund der beiden, und Mrs Miller sah von einem zum anderen. Sie sah leicht verwundert aus, meinte dann aber. "Ooh...ich dachte nur...weil ihr eben so nett aneinander gekuschelt wart...aber ich kann mich auch irren...also, deine Schule gefällt dir ja?", fragte sie um von ihrem Missgeschick abzulenken.

"Nein! Er ist nicht mein Freund...ja ja...meine Schule gefällt mir sehr gut! Es war schön sie zu sehen, aber wir müssen nun weiter. Einen schönen Tag noch.", sagte sie schnell, packte Draco am Arm und zog ihn einige Meter weg.

"Wer war das?", fragte er nun noch einmal. "Mrs Miller...sie hat mir als ich klein war Ballettstunden gegeben...", sagte sie leise, und sah ihn nicht an. Er fing zum lachen an.

"Ballettstunden?", fragte er lachend, und musste sich schnell eine Lachträne aus den Augen wischen. Hermine murmelte etwas und nickte dann. "Ja, Malfoy! Ballettstunden! Ich war 7 Jahre alt! Alle kleinen Mädchen wollen wie Barbie Ballerina werden!", sagte sie trotzig.

"Barbie? Was bitte ist ein Barbie?", fragte er, und sah nun sehr ordentlich verwirrt aus. Hermine grinste, sie vergas wirklich das er das alles nicht wusste. "Barbies sind Puppen. Mädchen spielen mit ihnen...Jungs eher nicht, aber es soll sogar welche geben die das tun...es gibt auch Ken, die Männliche Ausführung der Barbie.", erklärte sie ihm, doch Draco sah immer noch verwirrt aus.

"Aha...also ich denke ich will nichts weiter von Barbie und Ken wissen...hattest du auch mal so eine Barbie?", fragte er und sah sie an. Hermine nickte. "Natürlich...jedes kleine Mädchen hatte Barbies...ich hatte nicht nur eine...sehr viele! Meine Lieblingsbarbie war die Dornröschen Barbie, mit ihrem passenden Ken...", sagte sie und wurde leicht rot. Wieso erzählte sie ihm eigentlich wie viele Barbies sie gehabt hatte, und welche ihr am liebsten gewesen war? Albern...

Inzwischen waren sie beim Schwimmbad angekommen, und Draco sah es abfällig an. "Wir sind da.", sagte sie und ging mit ihm zur Kasse. Sie kaufte ihnen 2 Eintrittskarten, und dann gingen sie zusammen in das Freibad. Es war schon sehr voll, obwohl es erst kurz nach 11 Uhr war, und Draco schien der Gedanke das hier verdammt viele Muggel waren ganz und gar nicht zu mögen. Zusammen mit ihm ging sie zu Umkleidekabinen. "Wir treffen uns wieder hier draußen...", sagte sie "Und denk nicht dran ohne mich zu gehen!", sagte sie und verschwand in einer der Kabinen. Sie zog ihr Kleid aus, und wickelte sich eines ihrer Handtücher wie eine Toga um ihre Hüften. Nach ein paar Minuten ging sie wieder nach draußen, und wenig später kaum auch Draco heraus.

Er sah Hermine an und grinste. Beim Merlin...sie sah wirklich verdammt heiß aus in diesem Bikini...ihre Haut war tatsächlich leicht gebräunt, und dieser Bikini der eine leicht goldene Farbe hatte passte perfekt zu ihren Haaren. "Fertig? Dann gehen wir nun auf die Liegewiese...", sagte sie, und ohne ein weiteres Wort von ihm setzte sie sich in Bewegung und ging zu der Wiese.

Als Hermine ihr Handtuch am Boden ausbreitete tat er es ihr gleich, legte seines neben das ihre, und sah sich um. "Was tut man hier um Spaß zu haben?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn. Es sah zwar so aus als würden die Muggel hier ihren Spaß haben, aber er selbst konnte es sich nicht sonderlich vorstellen.

"Tja...sie gehen schwimmen, spielen etwas...oder ich lese hier auch gerne...", sagte sie und Draco grinste wieder. "Wann liest du nicht gerne? Sag mir das, und ich werde Nackt durch das ganze verdammte Schwimmbad rennen.", meinte er lachend, und sah sie dann an.

Hermine öffnete den Mund und sah ihn an. Irgendwie hatte er recht. Sie las immer, es gab eigentlich keine Zeit in der sie nicht gerne las. Doch Draco nackt in einem Muggelschwimmbad...sie würde zu gerne etwas sagen, doch ihr fiel einfach nichts ein das er ihr glauben könnte. "...ich würde ja zu gerne sagen das ich mal nicht gerne lese, nur um dich hier Nackt rumrennen zu sehen...doch ich muss dich enttäuschen...", sagte sie und sah ihn an.

_"...ich würde ja zu gerne sagen das ich mal nicht gerne lese, nur um dich hier Nackt rumrennen zu sehen...doch ich muss dich enttäuschen..._ Draco grinste nun wieder und meinte dann. "Also wenn du das so sehr willst...", er flüsterte nun. "Das kannst du auch so haben...", sagte er, und war mit einem Mal über ihr. Hermine mochte diese nähe nicht. Sie beunruhigte sie. Ihr wurde heiß, und ihr Kopf drohte sich schon wieder auszuschalten.

"Malfoy!", schrie sie und sah ihn an. "Was denn? Ich dachte du wolltest das...", er war nun an ihrem Ohr, und seine Zunge fuhr einmal kurz in ihre Ohrmuschel. Sofort wurde ihr wieder warm, und ganz kurz schloss sie ihre Augen. "Malfoy...", sagte sie leiser, und ihre Stimme klang etwas belegt. "Oh du willst es ja...", sagte er nun sicher, und kurz berührten seine Lippen wieder die ihren.

Dann schien ihm wieder einzufallen das er in einem Schwimmbad der Muggel war. Auch wenn ihn hier keiner kannte...er lag an einem öffentlichen Ort auf Granger und küsste sie. Doch ihre Lippen...sie waren diese Sünde wert. Kurz, fast zu kurz küssten sie sich. Hermines Verstand war wieder kurz vor einem Stromausfall, und dann löste er sich, und rollte sich wieder auf sein Handtuch.


	7. Chapter 7: Süßer wie Eis

Diesmal bin ich ganz brav und Update :D Hätte gestern schon Updaten können, aber da ging ja leider nicht xD

**Eismann **Danke Lisa

** Eilantha **_lol_ Du hast recht das sieht man nicht immer öhm eher den Muggeln oder? ;)

** Sweet-Teeni **Danke Ja langsam :D

** Tuniwell ** _grinz _Jaaa ich fand die Überschrift auch zum brüllen Weiß gar nemma wie ich drauf kam ;)

** xXAmberXx **Danke :D Zu Befehl _sallutier_

Und ihr müsst nun nur noch auf den "GO" Button drücken und mir ein Review hinterlassen

* * *

7. Kapitel - Süßer wie Eis

Hermine lag auf ihrem Handtuch, und sah einfach stur in den Himmel. Sie wollte und konnte sich nun nicht nach rechts, oder nach links drehen. Auf einer dieser Seiten würde sie Draco sehen, und wer wusste schon was dann passierte.

Seit er da war hatten sie sich viel viel zu oft geküsst, auch wenn diese küsse zum Niederknien schön gewesen waren, so würde das nicht mehr vorkommen. Zumindest nahm Hermine sich das vor. Draco würde nie mehr so nahe an sie ran kommen. Nie mehr!

Als sie jedoch ihre Augen zu machte, sah sie ihn. Sah seine wunderschönen sturmgrauen Augen, seine starken Arme, seine zarten schmalen verführerischen Lippen und seine Art wie er sich gab. Er machte sie einfach verrückt. Leise seufzte sie, und wusste das sie dies bald bereuen würde.

Neben ihr grinste Draco als er ihr leichtes seufzen vernahm. Sie merkte wie neben sich etwas raschelte, und das sich jemand neben ihr nieder lies. Schon konnte sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr vernehmen, und ihr wurde schlecht vor Freude. Wie er sprach, und noch dazu so nahe an ihrem Ohr, jagte ihr ein paar Schauer über den Rücken.

"Du musst es nur sagen wenn du mehr willst...ich werde dir zeigen was man da alles machen kann...und wie...du wirst verrückt werden vor Lust und Leidenschaft.", er machte eine sehr passende Pause. "...du musst es mir nur zu verstehen geben...dann zeige ich dir wie es ist...", den Rest sprach er nicht aus, sondern fing an an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern, und dann spürte sie seine Lippen an ihrem Hals.

Hermine war wie gelähmt. Diese Lippen brachten sie wirklich noch um den Verstand! Sie lag einfach nur hier, und lies ihn machen. Dort wo seine Lippen ihren Hals berührt hatten brannte es wie Feuer, das nie mehr erlöschen würde. "...lass das Draco...", sagte sie schwach. Ihr Verstand war wieder einmal dabei sich auszuschalten...und wo würde das dann Enden? Sex mit Malfoy?

Das würde sie nicht zulassen. Mit etwas mit Malfoy schlafen. Niemals! Ihre Hand schnellte hervor, und traf ihn hart im Gesicht. "Ich sagte du sollst das lassen Malfoy! Ich werde ganz sicher nicht...", fing sie an, und sah das er aus der Nase blutete.

Draco rieb sich die Nase, und sah Hermine an. "Das tat wirklich weh Granger...", sagte er und sah sie nun wieder ganz anders an. Was dachte er sich nur? Er war drauf und dran Granger zu vögeln. Und das nur weil er so verdammt geil, und noch etwas war, das er nicht erklären konnte? Hermine nahm ein Tuch aus ihrer Tasche und drückte es an seine Nase. "Tut mir Leid! Tut mir wirklich wirklich Leid Malfoy!", sagte sie, und es schien so als würde es ihr tatsächlich Leid tun.

_Tut mir Leid! Tut mir wirklich wirklich Leid Malfoy!_ Malfoy lachte, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut dir nicht Leid! Es hat dir doch in unserem dritten Schuljahr auch nicht Leid getan oder? Oder doch?",

Da hatte er recht. Diese Ohrfeige in ihrem dritten Schuljahr hatte ihr nicht Leid getan, und es tat ihr auch heute nicht Leid. "Okay, die in unserem dritten Schuljahr war Absicht! Und du hattest sie auch verdient! Aber diese tut mir wirklich Leid...aber...ich sagte du sollst es lassen!", sagte sie schnell.

"Schön. Ich geh schwimmen!", sagte er und war schon auf den Beinen. "Halt!", schrie sie, und sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Er konnte doch nicht alleine schwimmen gehen! Er war in einem Schwimmbad voller Muggel...und die allein mit Malfoy? Das konnte sie ihnen doch nicht antun!

"Was ist noch Granger?", fragte er genervt, und blieb stehen, und sah Hermine an. "Du kannst nicht alleine Schwimmen gehen! Wir sind hier nicht irgendwo!", sagte sie, und dann leiser. "Du hast sicher nicht vergessen das wir in einem Schwimmbad voller Muggel sind oder? Und du meintest selbst das du den Todessern zutrauen würdest das sie dich sogar hier suchen! Also, du kannst nicht so einfach schwimmen gehen!",

_Du hast sicher nicht vergessen das wir in einem Schwimmbad voller Muggel sind oder? Und du meintest selbst das du den Todessern zutrauen würdest das sie dich sogar hier suchen! Also, du kannst nicht so einfach schwimmen gehen!_ Malfoy sah sie genervt an, und langsam verstand er wirklich nicht mehr wieso er hier war. "Und was machen wir dann bitte hier wenn ich nicht mal schwimmen gehen darf?", fragte er langsam sauer.

"Alleine nicht! Aber das ist wirklich die dümmste Idee die meine Mutter jemals hatte! Was dachte ich mir eigentlich dabei mit einem wie dir in ein Schwimmbad zu gehen? Schon allein dieser Gedanke ist so unlogisch das ich es mir ja hätte denken können das dass niemals gut gehen kann! Aber du wirst ja auch noch von deinen Ex-Freunden gesucht!", rief sie, und bekam schon rote Wangen.

_Alleine nicht! Aber das ist wirklich die dümmste Idee die meine Mutter jemals hatte! Was dachte ich mir eigentlich dabei mit einem wie dir in ein Schwimmbad zu gehen? Schon allein dieser Gedanke ist so unlogisch das ich es mir ja hätte denken können das dass niemals gut gehen kann! Aber du wirst ja auch noch von deinen Ex-Freunden gesucht!_ "Oh super! Du hast recht! Es ist die bescheuertste und dümmste Idee die ich-", doch er sagte nichts mehr.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn an. "Was ist los?", fragte sie, doch schon spürte sie wie er ihr seine Hand auf den Mund drückte. "Sei Leise! Schnell, pack deine Sachen!", rief er und stopfte seine bereits in seinen Rucksack. Hermine wunderte sich, tat es ihm aber gleich.

Kaum hatte sie alles in ihren Rucksack gepackt, packte er sie schon am Arm, und zog sie mit sich. "Malfoy! Würdest du mir mal-", wieder unterbrach Draco sie. "Gleich! Nicht jetzt! Sei Leise!", sagte er, und warf einen hastigen Blick über seine Schulter.

Inzwischen waren sie bei den Umkleidekabinen angekommen, und Draco zog sie in eine von ihnen. Er drückte sie an die Wand, und wieder spürte sie seine Hand vor ihrem Mund. Was dachte er sich eigentlich? Machte hier so ein Theater, und wofür? Um sie in eine von diesen Kabinen zu bekommen? Oh nein! Er hatte doch nicht vor? Das würde er nicht wagen!

Sie nuschelte etwas gegen seine Hand, und Malfoy sah sie an. Seine Lippen kamen wieder gefährlich nahe an ihr Ohr, und dann flüsterte er sehr leise. "Hermine bitte...sei einfach Leise! Ich glaub ich hab da einen von Voldemords Todessern gesehen...", flüsterte er der immer noch sehr verwunderten Hermine ins Ohr.

_Hermine bitte...sei einfach Leise! Ich glaub ich hab da einen von Voldemords Todessern gesehen..._ Hermine war Augenblicklich stumm wo sie seine Worte gehört und verstanden hatte. Draco hatte einen gesehen, oder zumindest glaubte er das. Aber das war auch schon Grund genug um sich Sorgen zu machen. Malfoy sah nicht wie der Typ Zauberer aus der sich so etwas nur einbildete?

Draco wartete nach Hermines Zeitgefühl sicher noch 20 Minuten bevor er das nächste Mal sprach. Langsam nahm er seine Hand von ihrem Mund weg, und sah sie aber immer noch an. "Du hast wirklich einen von ihnen gesehen?", fragte Hermine sehr vorsichtig und sah Draco genau an. Sie suchte seinen Blick, er jedoch schien dies vermeiden zu wollen.

Er nickte. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher...vielleicht habe ich mich ja auch einfach geirrt! Es wäre doch wirklich nicht sehr logisch wenn dieser Knallkopf seine Diener grade in ein Muggel Schwimmbad schicken würde!", sagte er.

"Ich denke erst mal du solltest ihn nicht Knallkopf nennen...am Schluss steht sein Freund da draußen, und sie dich erwischen hackt er dir dafür extra noch den Kopf ab. Aber selbst wenn dich einer gesucht hat, dann ist er sicher weg...aber sehr unwahrscheinlich das er da draußen steht. Mir scheint das wäre nicht nach eurem Handbuch...", meinte sie, und nun wurde ihr klar das Draco immer noch direkt vor ihr stand.

_Ich denke erst mal du solltest ihn nicht Knallkopf nennen...am Schluss steht sein Freund da draußen, und sie dich erwischen hackt er dir dafür extra noch den Kopf ab. Aber selbst wenn dich einer gesucht hat, dann ist er sicher weg...aber sehr unwahrscheinlich das er da draußen steht. Mir scheint das wäre nicht nach eurem Handbuch..._ Draco nickte langsam. Sie hatte ja recht. Ein Todesser würde nicht Däumchen drehen wenn er sie gefunden hätte..."Okay, du hast recht. Sag mal...ist dir auch die Lust vergangen? Wie wärs wenn wir die tolle Idee deiner Mutter auf Eis legen?",

_Wie wärs wenn wir die tolle Idee deiner Mutter auf Eis legen?_ Hermine nickte. "Ja, mir ist die Lust auch vergangen...lass uns gehen...immerhin waren wir ein paar Stunden im Schwimmbad...und Abend ist auch schon...sie wird uns in Ruhe lassen.",

"Gut...dann wollen wir mal.", sagte er, und öffnete die Kabinentür doch recht vorsichtig. Man konnte ja nie wissen...Die Luft war jedoch rein, und so gingen die beiden in Ruhe nach Hause. Hermine warf ihre Tasche in eine Ecke, und sah sich im Haus um. Keiner war da.

"Keiner da wir es scheint...", meinte sie, und wunderte sich. Das Haus sah aber wie immer aus. Es konnte also nichts passiert sein! "Ja, aber Voldemord war ziemlich sicher nicht hier...dann würde es schlimm aussehen, und wir hätten es schon am Himmel gesehen...", sagte er, als wüsste er was in Hermines Kopf vorging.

Hermine lächelte und nickte. "Ja, ich weiß...das wäre uns ziemlich sicher aufgefallen.", Sie erinnerte sich an die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Damals hatten Harry, Ron und sie mitbekommen wir einer von seinen Anhängern das Mal an den Himmel geschickt hatte. Sie wollte es nicht noch einmal erleben. Doch wenn sie Pech hatten würde genau das bald wieder passieren. Er war wieder zurück, und im Tagespropheten konnte man immer davon lesen...

"Und, was machen wir nun?", hörte sie auf einmal Draco Fragen, und wie sah ihn an. "Ahm was hast du gesagt?", gerade hatte sie ihm gar nicht zugehört. "Was wir nun machen habe ich gefragt!", sagte er noch einmal.

"Keine Ahnung. Wir können uns was zum Essen bestellen. Außer du hast vor zu Kochen, oder denkst du das ich das mache?", fragte sie, und kurz grinste Malfoy. "Schön. Wenn du danach im Krankenhaus liegen willst!", meinte sie, und er sah sie an. "Also bestellen wir was.", sagte er, und Hermine war schon auf dem Weg in die Küche.

Als Hermine in der Küche war fiel ihr Blick auf einen bunten Zettel der am Kühlschrank klebte. Es stand etwas auf ihm, und es war eindeutig die Handschrift ihrer Mutter. _"Liebe Hermine. Dein Vater und ich sind Essen gegangen. Geld liegt auf dem Küchentisch. Ihr könnt euch Essen bestellen. Ich bin sicher das ist euch lieber. Seid brav. Küsschen. Deine Eltern._

Sie las es auch noch Draco vor, und zog dann ein paar verschieden große farbige Zettel aus einem der Schubläden. "Also...was wollen wir Essen? Die Auswahl ist groß...", sagte sie, und ehe er die Zettel ansehen konnte, war sie wieder in der Küche, und setzte sich auf die Couch. Er folgte ihr, und setzte sich neben Hermine. "Und, was haben wir zu Auswahl?",

"Oh ziemlich viel!", sagte sie grinsend und drückte ihm eine Speisekarte in die Hand. "Chinesisch.", erklärte sie kurz. Und schon drückte sie ihm eine andere Karte in die Hand. "Chriechisch.", und schon hatte er eine andere Karte in seiner Hand. "Pizzaria.", sagte sie und drückte ihm noch ein paar andere Karten in die Hand. "Sieh sie dir einfach mal an...", sagte sie.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und nickte. "Wow ja...also wir werden uns sicher ganz schnell entscheiden können. Bei den wenigen Speisekarten!", meinte er und sah sie an. "Also ich würde sagen wir nehmen von jedem etwas! Das kann nicht falsch sein, und was wir nicht Essen kommt in den Kühlschrank!", sagte sie lächelnd und nahm das Telefon in die Hand.

Hermine wählte eine Nummer nach der anderen, und bestellte ihnen das Essen. Draco saß einfach nur sprachlos da, und fragte sich ob sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Wenn er sich nicht verhört hatte, dann hatte sie zwei Pizzen bestellt, 6 Sachen von diesem Chinesen, 5 vom Chriechen. Wer sollte das eigentlich alles Essen? "Hermine...", sagte er leise, und merkte nicht mal das er ihren Namen sagte.

"Was ist?", fragte sie verwundert, und legte das Telefon weg. "Bald ist das Essen da, und ich bin sicher wir haben auch noch Eis im Kühlschrank! Wir könnten es nachher Essen, oder gleich? Was meinst du? Gleich?", fragte sie, und als nächstes stand sie auf, und kam mit einem Eisbecher, und zwei Löffeln wieder.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und nahm den Löffeln in die Hand. Sie saßen nun auf dem Boden, und das Eis stand auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Er nahm etwas davon, und musste sagen das es wirklich lecker war. "Du bist irre ist dir das klar? Wer soll das ganze Zeug Essen? Das ist doch viel zu viel...", sagte er.

"Ach was...und selbst wenn. Man kann es aufheben und später noch Essen! Und jetzt sei Still, iss einfach das Eis!", sagte sie und nahm den Löffeln in ihrem Mund. Er sah sie an, und musste grinsen. "Du hast da was...", sagte er, und seine Hand fuhr zu ihrem Mundwinkel um ihr etwas Eis wegzuwischen.

Sie folgte seiner Hand, und sah zu wie er das Eis wegwischte, nachdem es weg war, blieb die Hand jedoch dort wo sie war, und Hermine umfasste seine. Als nächstes sahen sie sich in die Augen, und von einer Sekunde zu anderen küssten sie sich auch schon...


	8. Chapter 8: Ja oder Nein?

So und schon ein neues Chapi Ich mag dieses hier irgendwie wirklich sehr _gg _Wie es nächste Woche aussieht kann ich noch nicht sagen, müsste erst wieder schreiben, und denke nicht das es nächste Woche vor Sonntag, oder überhaupt etwas geben wird. _dafür nun Kuchen und Kekse verteil_

** xXAmberXx** Danke Jaa, der Schluss war toll :D

** LookLove **Solange du wieder reviewst ;) Nein, also habe nun nicht wirklich einen Plan das ich nun z. B. 10 Kapitel schreibe, aber ich bin sicher es werden noch ein paar mehr ;)

** Tuniwell **Verzeihung Ja, ich werde au weng kirre ;) Aber ohne wärs langweilig oder? Hab bei dem Chapi nen kleinen Wink mim Zaunpfahl eingebaut wegen dem Todesser ;) Na er wollte nur seinem Herrn dienen oder:D ;)

** Eilantha** Nein, sie können sich ned entscheiden :D _loool lach _Also das wusste ich ned ;) War auch nicht geplant Werbung zu machen ;)

** Sweet-Teeni** Oh ich denke es gibt nun weng Action ;) Aber zu schnell is ja auch nichts

** mela **danke Wer möchte nicht so Eis essen:D Ja, wegen dem kurvis wiederholen, ich fürchte das hab ich mir die letzten Wochen im RPG wieder angeeignet xD Ahh _lol _genau, mist, ich dachte mir das ich das falsch geschrieben habe _kopf einzieh_

So, und nun geht ihr dann noch auf den "GO" Button, und schreibt mir ein Feedback :D

* * *

  
8. Kapitel - Ja oder Nein?

Hermine spürte seinen weichen sanften Lippen, und sie wollte nur noch ihn. Alles andere zählte nicht mehr. Ihr Gehirn hatte sich schon längst ausgeschaltet, und außer ihm wollte sie nun nichts mehr.

Seine Hand lag immer noch an ihrer Wange, und sein Daumen streichelte immer und immer wieder diese eine Stelle. Draco's andere Hand umfasste nun auch noch ihr Gesicht, und er rutschte etwas näher zu ihr, um ihr noch näher zu sein.

Er spürte wie ihre Arme sich um seinen Hals schlangen, und sie von sich aus noch um einiges näher zu ihm rutschte. Seine Lippen hatten noch den süßen Geschmack von dem Eis. Erdbeere und Vanille. Und es schmeckte wunderbar. Seine Lippen schmeckten so gut, es musste einfach verboten sein...Ihre Arme vergruben sich in seinen blonden Haaren, und sie spielte leicht mit ihnen.

Dracos Zunge leckte sanft an ihrer Unterlippe, und ohne zu zögern öffnete sie leicht ihre Lippen, um seiner Zunge den Zugang zu gewähren. Sie fing an ihre zu umspielen, an ihr zu saugen und nach wenigen Sekunden duellierten sie sich.

Beide fühlten sich wie in Extasse, und keiner konnte mehr klar denken. Seine Hände wanderten langsam abwärts, streichelten ihre Arme, und legten sich dann an ihre Seite. So schwer es ihm fiel löste er seine Lippen von den ihren, aber nicht um aufzuhören, er wollte sie küssen, überall küssen wo es ihm nur möglich war. Sanft verteilte er küsse auf ihrem Hals.

Als er seine Lippen von ihr löste war sie fast dabei aufzuwachen. Dann aber spürte sie seine wunderbaren Lippen an ihrem Hals. Wie sie dort küsse verteilten und sanft an ihrer Haut saugten - er brachte sie zum Glühen. Hermine hatte das Gefühl sie würde brennen, doch sie wusste das es hier kein Feuer gab, höchstens das in ihrem Inneren, welches auch in Draco tobte.

Hermine legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, und gab einen wolligen laut von sich. Dracos Lippen wanderten wieder nach oben und trafen ihre mit solch einer Sehnsucht das man kaum glauben konnte das sie schon einige Minuten lang hier saßen und sich küssten.

Dracos Hände wanderten unter ihr T-Shirt, und er spürte sie weiche Haut unter seinen Finger. Sie schien wie Milch und Honig zu sein. Kaum spürte sie seine kalten Hände unter ihrem T-Shirt bekam Hermine eine Gänsehaut, und ein Schauer nach dem anderen jagte ihr durch den Körper. Es war als würde sie unglaublich angenehme und wolltuende Elektroschocks verpasst bekommen. Am liebsten würde sie seine Hände genau dort wo sie nun waren festkleben...

Vorsichtig streifte Draco ihr das Shirt über den Kopf, und sofort küsste er sie wieder. Diesmal etwas sanfter. Hatte er so etwas jemals für irgendeine Frau empfunden? Es tat so gut sie zu küssen, es war viel schöner als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er war sich sicher das er es bei keiner Frau so sehr gewollt hatte wie bei Hermine - und doch war es total anders. Er wollte sie sanft und doch hart lieben. Doch er würde ihr nicht wehtun, und niemals zulassen das ihr irgendetwas passieren würde. Er würde sein Leben für sie geben.

Hermine konnte nicht glauben wie weit er gehen konnte. Jeder andere hätte sie nicht einmal küssen dürfen. Natürlich gab es Viktor Krum, und auch Ron. Aber niemals hatte sie einer von ihnen so sehr geküsst, oder durfte so weit gehen. Viktor hatte es gewollt, und sie hatte ihn zurückgewiesen. Nach dem sie das getan hatte, hatte er es nicht mehr versucht. Und Ron...Ron dachte nicht mal im Traum daran auf der Stelle mehr zu tun. Nicht bei Hermine...

Sie spürte seine Hände wieder an ihrer Seite, und dann wanderten sie zu ihrem Rücken. Fuhren dort rauf und runter, zogen kleine und größere Kreise die ihre Haut zum brennen brachten. Hermines Hände lösten sich von ihren Haaren, und fuhren über sein Hemd. Durch den Stoff konnte sie seine durchtrainierte Brust spüren und dann fand sie den Weg unter sein T-Shirt.

Diesmal keuchte Draco auf als ihre zarten Hände unter sein Hemd krabbelten. Sie küssten sich weiter, und die Sehnsucht wurde immer größer, auch wenn sie sich nun so nahe waren. Gerade als er dabei war ihren BH zu öffnen, hörten beide etwas das sie wie eine Kanonenkugel auseinander schissen lies.

Schwer atmend sahen sie sich kurz an, dann zog Hermine sich ihr Shirt wieder an. Es hatte geklingelt! Ihre Eltern? Nein sicher nicht. Die würden nicht klingeln. Oh Gott oh Gott was hatten sie da nur gemacht? Sicher hätten sie ES getan, und was wenn ihre Eltern dann nach Hause gekommen wären. Sie hätten gesehen wie ihre kleine Hermine mit Draco Malfoy schlief - auf dem Wohnzimmerboden!

Draco saß immer noch am Boden, und berührte seine Lippen. Sie waren ganz leicht geschwollen, und er konnte die ihren immer noch dort spüren. Was war in ihn gefahren? Die Hormone? Vielleicht...aber es hatte sich so anders angefühlt, besser. Es hatte sich wirklich besser angefühlt! Er sah zu wie Hermine sich wieder anzog, und dann zur Tür ging. Sie sah durch dieses komische gläserne Loch in der Tür, und er konnte fast sehen wie sie erleichtert die Luft ausstieß.

"Unser Essen ist da...", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war nicht sehr laut, und es schien so als hätte sie diese nicht unter Kontrolle. Sie nahm das Geld vom Tisch, und machte die Tür auf. "Guten Abend.", sagte sie kurz.

"Wie viel bekommen Sie?", fragte sie den Mann, und er sah auf seine Rechnung. "25,30 bitte.", Hermine reichte ihm ein paar Scheine. "Stimmt so!", sagte sie, nahm ihm das Essen ab, und machte sie etwas unsanft direkt vor seiner Nase zu. Der Lieferant hüpfte vor Schreck nach hinten, und Draco konnte ihn laut fluchen hören.

Toll. Deswegen hatten sie aufgehört. Er wollte ihre Lippen wieder auf seinen Spüren, und ihre sanfte Haut anfassen. Sie streicheln. Doch für heute war damit sicher Schluss. Da war er sich fast sicher. Sie stellte die Sachen, wirklich viele Sachen auf den Tisch, und ging in die Küche. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam sie mit Servietten und 2 Gabeln wieder. "Ist sicher was dabei was dir schmeckt...", sagte sie und setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

Dracos Haut brannte schon wenn sie sich nur so nahe zu ihm setzte. Er konnte sich irren, aber er dachte das sie näher bei ihm saß als zuvor. Sie legte eine der Gabeln zu ihm rüber, musste sich dabei aber etwas weiter nach links lehnen. Draco konnte sich nicht beherrschen.

Er zog sie sanft zu sich, und küsste sie wieder. Er sehnte sich sosehr nach ihr. Wieso sehnte er sich nur so verdammt nach ihr? Hermine erwiederte den Kuss sanft und sehnsüchtig, dann drückte sie ihn von sich. Erst schien sich etwas in ihr zu sträuben, dann drückten ihre Hände nur leicht gegen seine Brust, dann aber schaffte sie es, und löste sich zugleich von ihm.

"Hör zu...ich...ich denke das wäre einfach...keine gute Idee!", presste sie hervor und sah ihn an. "Wir mögen uns doch eigentlich gar nicht...wir sind nicht mal...ich meine du weißt es doch...", sagte sie und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden.

_Hör zu...ich...ich denke das wäre einfach...keine gute Idee! Wir mögen uns doch eigentlich gar nicht...wir sind nicht mal...ich meine du weißt es doch..._ Draco lies sie nur ungern von sich, und sah sie dann an. Diese Worte taten ihm weh. Ja, sie taten weh. Er war es nicht gewohnt das er dort Schmerzen fühlte, sein Herz tat nie weh. Aber vielleicht lag es auch nur daran das er von noch keinem Mädchen zurück gewiesen worden war? Doch sie war anders, sie war nicht eines von diesen Mädchen. Und sie würde es nie sein...doch er fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen, und wollte sie immer nur küssen.

"Wenn du das meinst...ja, du hast recht. Wir mögen uns nicht. Wir hassen uns...ich mag dich nicht, mag deine Freunde nicht...aber diesen Lieferanten verfluche ich, glaub mir das...", sagte er und schnappte sich eine der kleinen Packungen vom Chinesen, und nahm seine Gabel. "Ich gehe besser, nicht das wir es noch auf der Couch deiner Eltern treiben, und du vor Lust vergehst und die Nachbarschaft zusammen schreist...", sagte er mit kalter Stimme, und ging nach oben in das Gästezimmer.

_Ich gehe besser, nicht das wir es noch auf der Couch deiner Eltern treiben, und du vor Lust vergehst und die Nachbarschaft zusammen schreist..._ Hermine verschlug es die Sprache. Doch kurz lächelte sie. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. Denk nicht mal dran Hermine...am besten du lässt nie wieder zu das ihr euch näher kommt...

Sie setzte sich seufzend auf die Couch und nahm sich eine der Packungen. Sie aß sie zur Hälfte, dann stellte sie diese wieder auf den Tisch. Irgendwie hatte sie keinen Hunger, ihr Kopf drehte sich leider nur um Draco. Immer wieder dachte sie daran wie nahe sie sich hier gekommen waren, und wie weit sie noch gegangen wären wenn es nicht geklingelt hätte?

Viel zu weit...weiter als sie mit ihm gehen sollte. Immerhin waren sie keine Freunde, sie mochten sich nicht, waren nicht ineinander verliebt oder so etwas. Und gehörte Liebe nicht dazu? Hermine wusste das dieser Gedanke subtil war. Kaum ein Mensch tat es noch wirklich mit Liebe...und dann kam sie hier mit ihren veralteten Vorstellungen an? Draco war kein Junge der sich verliebte, und schon gar nicht in sie, in ein Schlammblut, das seiner nicht würdig war...

Erschrocken sah sie auf als eine schneeweiße Eule durch die offene Tür ins Wohnzimmer flog. Ihr Herz tat einen Sprung. _Harry!_ Sie stand auf, und ging zu der Eule hinüber. "Hallo Hedwig...", sagte sie und streichelte der Eule über den Kopf. Hedwig gurrte leise, und hielt ihr eines ihrer Beine entgegen. Wie vermutet fand sie dort ein Stück Pergament. Hermine nahm es ihr vom Bein und entfaltete das Pergament.

_Hallo Hermine,_

_Um ehrlich zu sein verstehen wir dich nicht Hermine...Es geht hier ja nicht um irgendetwas, es geht hier darum Voldemort zu besiegen. Und du weißt wie wichtig es mir ist das wir die Horcruxe alle finden! Und ich verstehe wirklich nicht was es da zu überlegen gibt!_

_Willst du etwa in die Schule zurück? Oder geht es dir nur um die verdammten UTZ machen zu können? Das ist doch wirklich mehr als unwichtig im Gegensatz zu dem was Ron und ich machen werden! Und egal wie du dich entscheidest, wir gehen nicht zurück!_

_Ich lasse nicht zu das er siegt, und ich werde dafür Sorgen das alle Horcruxe zerstört werden, schon allein damit Dumbledore nicht umsonst gestorben ist! Ohne ihn ist die Schule nichts mehr...tut mir Leid, aber ich verstehe dich einfach nicht..._

_Wir können die Prüfungen nachholen, da bin ich mir sicher...Aber bitte sag uns bald bescheid. Sonst gehen wir ohne dich wenn du dich nicht entscheiden kannst. Dann nehme ich dir diese Entscheidung ab!_

_Schick Hedwig mit deiner Antwort zurück, oder nicht..._

_Harry und Ron  
_  
Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Sie starrte den Brief einfach nur an. Sie hatte Harry und Ron total vergessen. Was würden sie nur sagen wenn sie wüssten das Malfoy hier bei ihr war, das er auf der Flucht war und sich bei ihr im Haus versteckte? Sicher würden sie ausrasten. Harry würde zuerst gar nichts sagen, aber Ron würde ihm auf der Stelle an die Gurgel gehen. Sie sah Hedwig an. Sollte sie ihnen Antworten? Aber sie wusste nicht ob sie Ja oder Nein sagen sollte!

Hermine stand auf und räumte das Essen in den Kühlschrank. Dann ging sie wieder zu Hedwig, und diese flog auf ihren Arm. "Was soll ich nur tun?", wisperte sie und ging mit der Eule in ihr Zimmer. Dort setzte sie Hedwig auf ihren Schreibtisch ab, und sah in die Nacht hinaus. _Ja oder Nein? Nein oder Ja?_ Sie musste doch nur ja oder nein sagen! Doch sie konnte es nicht. Etwas hielt sie fest, und sie wusste nicht was es war. In ihrem Herzen hatte sie das ungute Gefühl das sie wegen ihm nicht weg wollte. Aber selbst wenn sie bleiben würde, was würde aus Draco werden wenn sie wieder auf die Schule ging? Er konnte ja schlecht einfach nach Hogwarts gehen! Wenn man ihn dort sehen würde, würde nicht Voldemort ihn bekommen, aber das Ministerium...

Und sie würde es nicht ertragen können wenn sie ihn bekommen würden. Sie sah den Brief in ihren Händen an, und fragte sich was sie schreiben sollte. _Tut mir Leid aber ich kann nicht mit euch kommen. Ich habe Malfoy bei uns im Haus versteckt, und ich will mich nicht von ihm trennen. PS: Wir habens fast auf dem Boden vom Wohnzimmer getrieben!_

Sie schlug hart auf das Kissen ein und seufzte. Das war das wenigste was sie schreiben würde. Beide würden auf der Stell ankommen, und ihn umbringen. Da war sie sich sicher...und sie wollte ihn nicht tot sehen! Langsam stand sie auf und nahm eine Feder zur Hand. Hermine drehte das Pergament um und schrieb.

_Hallo Harry, Hallo Ron,_

_Glaub mir das ich sehr gut weiß worum es geht! Ich weiß das du ihn aufhalten willst, und das du die Horcruxe zerstören willst! Doch wieso verstehst du mich denn nicht? Immerhin heiße ich nicht Harry Potter, sondern Hermine Granger, und ich habe nicht deine Meinung..._

Sie stockte. Konnte sie das schreiben? Gut sie wusste das er das wollte, und das sie Hermine Granger war wussten die Jungs genauso gut wie sie. Doch klang es nicht etwas...feindselig? Sie war sich einfach nicht sicher...Doch sie schrieb weiter.

_Sagt mir wann ihr los wollt. Ich weiß einfach noch nicht ob ich mitkomme. Bitte verzeiht mir! Es geht mir ja nicht nur um die Schule und um unsere Prüfungen...frag bitte nicht weiter nach._

_Sagt mir einfach wann ihr loswollt, und schick mir eine Eule wenn es soweit ist. Danke._

_Viele Grüße_

_Hermine  
_  
Damit würde Harry sich sicher nicht zufrieden geben. Aber sie wusste nicht was sie sonst auch schreiben sollte! Mehr als ihm erklären wieso sie noch nicht Ja oder Nein sagen wollte, konnte sie einfach nicht. Hermine band Hedwig das Pergament um ihr Bein, und sah zu wie die Eule in der schwarzen Nacht verschwand...

_--------------------------------------------_

In einem dunklen kleinem Wald kniete sich gerade ein Mann mit langen grauweißen Haaren vor einen abscheulich aussehenden Mann mit leuchtend roten Augen. Der Mann senkte den Kopf, und fing an den Saum von dem Umhang des anderen Mannes zu küssen. "mmh My Lord...", brachte er zwischen den küssen hervor.

"Lucius...", schnarrte eine sehr kalte und grausige Stimme. Er sah leicht angewidert zu wie Lucius Malfoy seinen Umhang küsste, und so versuchte über seine Fehler hinweg zu gehen. "Ich bin wahrlich enttäuscht von dir Lucius...wie lange suchst du nun schon nach ihm? 3, 4 Wochen?", fragte er laut und stieß den Mann vor ihm hart auf den Boden.

Lucius keuchte und sah zu Voldemort auf. "My Lord...ja, ihr habt recht. Ich habe euch enttäuscht...ich hätte ihn schon längst finden können. Verzeiht mir.", sagte er und kniete sich wieder vor ihm hin.

Lord Voldemort lachte laut und kalt auf. Dann sah er wieder zu Lucis hinunter. "Verzeihen?", fragte er belustigt, und musste wieder lachen. "Lucius...wie du dich sicher noch erinnern kannst verzeihe ich nicht, niemandem! Und dir auch nicht! Du warst bisher unfähig deinen Sohn zu finden! Und das obwohl es der Wunsch deines Lords war...", schnarrte er.

"Ja mein Lord.", sagte er ehrfürchtig und sah auf den Boden. "Ich werde dafür Sorgen das ihr ihn ausgeliefert bekommt mein Lord...", sagte er und Voldemort sah ihn an. "Denke daran, ich verzeihe nie. Nott hat seine Strafe bereits erhalten.", er lachte noch kälter und lauter. Grinsend zeigte er mit seinem Zauberstab in eine Ecke.

Lucius folgte seinem Zauberstab und sah dort einen Mann liegen. Es war Nott. Und er war tot. Seine Augen waren vor Schreck weit aufgerissen, und er schien erstarrt. _Avada Kedavra_ Er kannte diesen Fluch. So oft hatte er ihn selbst schon gesprochen. Er schluckte und senkte wieder den Kopf. "Finde deinen Sohn! Oder du bist der NÄCHSTE!", donnerte Voldemort und lachte wieder laut auf.


	9. Chapter 9: Just kiss me now!

Es geht endlich weiter ja Ihr seht Richtig _ggg_

Habes es endlich geschafft weiter zuschreiben, auch wenn ich das Kapitel nicht weltklasse finde, es geht doch immerhin weiter. Tut mir wirklich schrecklich schrecklich Leid das ihr so lange warten musstet, und ich hoffe das ihr die FF nun auch weiterhin noch lest! Dürft mir übrgens zur Mittleren Reife gratulieren ;)

So, möchte mich bei allen Reviewern bedanken (bin grade etwas faul um jedem etwas zu schreiben! Aber dann könnt ihr es auch eher lesen ;) )

Also, ich freu mich auf eure Reviews!

* * *

9. Kapitel - Just kiss me - now!

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Hermine auf. Sie fuhr aus dem Schlaf und sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Es war stockdunkel, mehr als das. Es war so finster das sie nicht einmal ihre Hand hätte erkennen können wenn sie sie vor ihr Gesicht gehalten hätte. Doch von was war sie dann wach geworden? Normalerweise schlief Hermine wie ein Stein, und es war so wahnsinnig schwer sie aufzuwecken - doch sie war wach. Sehr wach.

Immer wieder musste sie an den Abend denken, und an Draco. Ja, vor allem an Draco. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verhindern, sie musste an ihn denken. Verdammt, was war nur mit ihr los? Wie sehr konnte sie ihn mögen? Eindeutig war das sie ihn mochte, viel zu sehr mochte. Und er war doch schlecht für sie, er war ein Todesser, nun ja nun nicht mehr. Deswegen war er ja überhaupt hier im Haus ihrer Eltern.

Er war auf der Flucht. Aber das machte ihn nicht zu einem besseren Menschen. Leider nicht. Überhaupt nicht, und es machte auch das ganze letzte Schuljahr nicht ungeschehen, und auch nicht das alles was wegen ihm passiert war. Sie hatte ihm die Schuld gegeben, und sie gab sie ihm immer noch. Egal wie gut er küssen konnte, und wie sehr sie sich nach seinen weichen Lippen sehnte.

Er war schlecht für sie. Alle würden das sagen. Ihre Freunde würden vermuten das sie nicht mehr alle beisammen habe wenn sie auch nur davon Anfangen würde. Sie konnte mit keinem darüber reden. Nein, keinem von Hogwarts. Jeder der ihn kannte würde das selbe sagen. Ein ehemaliger Todesser, in den Augen vieler sicher immer noch ein Todesser, ein Malfoy und ein Slytherin.

Und sie war das genaue Gegenteil davon. Sie stand eindeutig auf der guten Seite, war keine Todesserin, Muggelgeboren und eine Gryffindor. Sie konnte nicht zu ihm passen. Aber war es nicht so das Gegensätze sich anzogen? Also wieso konnten die beiden nicht zusammen passen? Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte dann müsste es doch so sein das sie zu ihm passte.

Aber was wenn er nur mit ihr spielte, es nicht ernst mit ihr meinte, und nur auf ein kleines Abenteuer aus war? Dann könnte er sagen das er Potters beste Freundin gevögelt hatte, und das würde ihr dann sicher ihr Herz brechen, und es wäre typisch für ihn...leider. Also was sollte sie tun? Das vorhin im Wohnzimmer einfach vergessen?

So sehr sie das auch wollte, sie konnte nicht vergessen was dort geschehen war. Und sie wollte es nicht. Sie schloss die Augen, und sah die Szene vor sich. Sie lagen auf dem Wohnzimmerboden, und küssten sich. Seine weichen Lippen fuhren über die ihren, und er machte sie damit verrückt. Und dann war alles mit einem Schlag vorbei. Der Lieferant klingelte, und sie fuhren auseinander. Aus und vorbei.

Ruckartig machte sie die Augen wieder auf und stieg aus ihrem Bett. Nun wo sie wach war konnte sie sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen, also brachte es nicht sehr viel wenn sie im Bett sitzen würde und nachdenken. Über zu vieles Nachdenken würde. Und sie wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Was sollte sie tun?

Sie hatte doch zwei Möglichkeiten. Draco vertrauen und etwas mit ihm anzufangen, oder Draco nicht zu vertrauen, und ihn zum Teufel zu schicken. Zumindest wenn es um mehr als Freundschaft ging. Und selbst das müsste er sich doch verdienen? Also, oh mein Gott, eigentlich war das so leicht, aber sie machte so ein Drama daraus.

Hermine ging zu ihrem Fenster und sah hinaus. Der Himmel war dunkel, und nur wenige Sterne waren zu sehen. Doch zwei Sekunden später sah sie etwas helles. Sie blinzelte. Es war weg...das war sicher ein Blitz gewesen. Oh ja super. Ein Unwetter. Diese mochte sie doch so sehr. Sie machte ihr Fenster auf, und kühle Luft schlug ihr entgegen. Ja, es würde sicher ein Gewitter geben.

Schnell schloss sie das Fenster wieder und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel an. Sie ging aus ihrem Zimmer. Eigentlich wollte sie nach unten in die Küche, doch vor Dracos Zimmertür blieb sie stehen. Ihre Beine wollten einfach nicht weiter gehen. Verdammt...es war doch so leicht. Einfach reingehen...bevor sie überhaupt denken konnte war sie schon im Zimmer.

Draco lag in seinem Bett und schien zu schlafen. Hermine ging langsam auf das Bett zu und sah dann auf den schlafenden Draco herab. Er sah süß aus, und wenn er schlief konnte man gar nicht daran denken wie er sein konnte...nur konnte sie das alles nicht einfach vergessen, nur weil er im Schlaf friedlich aussah...auch wenn sie es wollte.

Wie lange sie dastand und ihn nur ansah konnte sie nicht sagen. Doch es brachte sie nicht weiter. Auf einmal hörte sie eine Stimme und erschrak schrecklich. "Wie lange willst du da noch rumstehen Granger?", hörte sie Draco's Stimme, und nun setzte er sich auf, und sah sie aus seinem sturmgrauen Augen an.

Hermine schluckte und sah ihn an. Er hatte sie also bemerkt? Aber sie hatte doch sicher keinen Ton von sich gegeben, und doch hatte er sie bemerkt? Gut, nun konnte sie auch nichts mehr daran ändern. Sie sagte auf seine Frage nichts, sondern sah ihn nur an.

Draco stieg nun aus dem Bett und stellte sich vor sie. "Hast du deine Stimme verloren, oder was ist los? Oder ist es mein Anblick der dich so sehr verzaubert?", fragte er, und sie konnte sein Grinsen sehen, auch wenn es verdammt dunkel war. Doch der Mond schien in das Zimmer, und sie konnte den Blick wirklich nicht von seinem Körper abwenden. Er hatte nur in Boxershorts geschlafen, und er sah...verdammt gut aus. "ahm...nein, nein! Das hat es ganz sicher nicht! Ich war nur überrascht das du mich bemerkt hast!", sagte sie und dachte noch ‚und das ich überhaupt in deinem Zimmer bin' zu ihrem Satz. Aber das würde sie ihm nicht sagen.

Er ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, und sah Hermine an. "mmh sicher das es nicht das war? Ich hatte so das Gefühl das du mich sehr gerne angesehen hast, und nun sag nicht das es nicht so ist, ich bin nicht blind Hermine.", hauchte er und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch ihre Haare. Nein, er war nicht blind, und das er sie irgendwie, und irgendwie auf total verrückte Art und Weiße gut fand machte das doch nur schlimmer.

"Okay...okay...vielleicht war es doch so...aber das ist doch wirklich-", weiter kam sie nicht, da sie in seine Arme hüpfte und ihre um seine Hüfte schlag. Im Hintergrund war ein sehr lautes grollen und Donnern zu hören, und Draco wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Verdutzt, und überrascht legte er seine Arme langsam auf ihren Rücken und sah zu dem Schauspiel das er vom Fenster aus sah. Er hörte die verängstigte Hermine leise wimmern, und strich mit seinen Händen sanft und beruhigend über ihren Rücken. "Du magst keine Gewitter oder?", fragte er leise und hielt sie weiter fest.

Hermine drückte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und wimmerte leise. Sie wollte es ja abstellen, aber es ging einfach nicht. Seit sie klein war hatte sie schon schreckliche Angst vor Gewittern, und sie hätte schwören können das es nur noch schlimmer wurde. Aber hey, hier in seinen Armen, das war irgendwie...gut, und es fühlte sich mehr als gut an. "Ja...hab ich. Das hast du aber schnell bemerkt.", sagte sie leise, und er konnte sie sicher nur sehr schwer hören da sie das gegen seine Schulter murmelte. Ihr selbst war es nicht mal klar.

Draco grinste und nickte. "Ja, es war nicht sehr schwer zu erkennen, immerhin hast du dich an mich gedrückt als würde es um dein Leben gehen...und ist doch irgendwie was gutes das du keine Gewitter magst - nunja, zumindest für mich ist es nicht unbedingt schlecht.", meinte er und fuhr mit seiner Hand weiter über ihren Rücken. Es fühlte sich genauso gut an wie vorhin im Wohnzimmer...und doch war es, falsch. Sehr falsch. Aber das war doch inzwischen auch schon egal. "Was hältst du davon wenn ich dir einen Platz in meinem Bett anbiete? Ich vermute mal du gehst nicht mehr in dein Zimmer - zumindest allein nicht oder?", fragte er sie.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann leise. "Nein, ich geh nicht in mein Zimmer, das hast du richtig erkannt, und allein schon gar nicht.", sagte sie und nahm ihren Kopf nun langsam von seiner Schulter. Einen Platz in seinem Bett? Ob das dann automatisch auch darauf hinaus lief mit ihm zu schlafen. Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. Es war schwer zu sagen. Und immerhin hatten sie schon fast Sex gehabt...dann war es doch sicher eine schlechte Idee bei ihm im Bett zu schlafen. "mmh bei dir im Bett? Aber wenn ich das tue, dann sollte dir klar sein das ich damit nicht sage ‚Ich schlafe bei dir im Bett und Sex will ich somit auch unbedingt haben'.", sagte sie und sah ihn an. "Das sage ich damit auf keinen Fall, damit das klar ist?",

Draco sah sie grinsend an und nickte. "Geht klar, also wenn du bei mir im Bett schläfst dann werden wir es leider nicht miteinander treiben...jammerschade, wirklich sehr sehr schade. Aber immerhin bist du zu mir ins Zimmer gekommen, und ich bin nicht zu dir rein. Und ich habe dich auch nicht überfallen, und zwinge dich nun mit mir zu schlafen. Ich tu das nur damit du nicht in einer Ecke sitzt und dir in die Hose machen musst weil du so schreckliche Angst hast.", sagte er und strich ihr übers Haar.

Die braunhaarige nickte und sah ihn an. "Okay, dann nehme ich das Angebot an.", sagte sie und löste sich dann langsam von ihm. Ja, es hatte sich sehr gut angefühlt in seinen Armen zu liegen. Es war nicht mehr sehr warm, aber sein Körper hatte ihr wärme gespendet, und es war einfach zu schön gewesen. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Morgenmantel, und legte ihn weg. Vielleicht hätte sie sich noch etwas anderes anziehen sollen? Hermine stieg ins Bett und sah zu ihm.

Er sah zu wie Hermine ihren Morgenmantel auszog und er musste schlucken. Sie sah gut aus, und dieses Nachthemd...dieses Nachthemd würde es sehr schwer machen sein Versprechen auch einzuhalten. Aber er würde das schon irgendwie schaffen, irgendwie...auch Draco stieg nun zu ihr ins Bett und schlug dann die Bettdecke über sie.

Hermine hatte ihren Kopf inzwischen auf das Kopfkissen gelegt, und sah ihn an. Sie sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn einfach nur an. "Ich schätze mal du hattest schon immer Angst vor Gewittern?", fragte er und musterte Hermine. Dieses Nachthemd würde es ihm eindeutig sehr schwer machen. Sie sah darin einfach super aus. Er hob eine Hand und fuhr erneut durch ihre Haare. Nicht sehr lange, dann lies er sie langsam nach unten wandern, und strich über ihre Arme. Sie war eiskalt. "Gott, du fühlst dich an wie ein Eskimo!", sagte er und schlug die Bettdecke noch etwas mehr über die und nahm sie wieder in seine Arme.

Wieso er das getan hatte konnte er nicht sagen. Doch, eigentlich wusste er es. Er wollte sie bei sich spüren, und vielleicht gab sie ihm ja doch noch eine Chance. Man konnte ja nie wissen was in den nächsten Minuten passieren würde! "Ja, ich hab Angst davor seit ich ein kleines Kind bin.", sagte sie und bemerkte wie seine Hand abwärts wanderte. Sie wollte schon sagen was sie ausgemacht hatten, da verglich er sie mit einem Eskimo, und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. Und er hatte ja Recht. Ihr war so kalt, und sein Körper strahlte solch eine wärme aus.

Sie legte ihren Kopf näher zu seiner Brust und sog seinen Duft ein. Er roch gut, so gut das es sie benebelte. Sie fühlte sich in seiner nähe einfach viel zu gut. Und am Schluss würde hier doch noch etwas passieren, auch wenn sie es doch gar nicht vorgehabt hatte. Ohne nachzudenken legte sie eine Hand zu seinem Rücken, und war nun noch etwas mehr in seiner Umarmung. War doch auch schon egal was passierte und was nicht. Wenn sie mit ihm schlief dann tat sie es eben. Das war doch keine Sache bei der man daran dachte ob er ein Malfoy und ein Slytherin war.

Draco lächelte als er ihre Hand an seinem Rücken spürte und sah zu ihrem Kopf herab. So sehr er sich dagegen wehrte, sie sah süß aus, und er wollte sie. Egal was andere sagten, und das sie es scheinbar für eine ganz schlechte Idee hielt. "Würdest du mich schlagen wenn ich dich nun küssen würde?", fragte er flüsternd und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken.

"Nein...nein, ich würde dich nicht schlagen wenn du mich nun küssen würdest.", sagte sie und hob den Kopf so das er sie ohne Probleme küssen konnte. Draco fuhr mit seiner Hand wieder durch ihre Haare, sah ihr in die Augen und senkte seine Lippen dann langsam auf ihre. Es war noch ein sehr viel besserer Kuss als alle von vorhin.

Hermine seufzte leise gegen seine Lippen und nun war es ihr wirklich egal was sein würde und was nicht. Sie wollte sich einfach nicht mehr dagegen wehren, es sollte einfach passieren. Und es fühlte sich doch so gut an, es konnte gar nicht falsch sein.


	10. Chapter 10: Wie erklärt man Liebe?

Es geht weiter ;) Danke an alle die Reviewt haben, antworte nun aber nur schnell auf die wo es unbedingt sein muss ;)

** shannonboonefan **uhm kommt das so rüber? oO Weil eigentlich sollte es das nicht, wenn doch, mein Fehler

** Lady Reanna **Bisher hat sich keiner beschwert! Und ich denke wie ich beschreibe das sie in Hot Pants rumläuft ist immer noch meine Sache oder? Abschreiben kann ja jeder xD

Aber wenn sich jemand gerne als mein Beta melden will, wird gerne gesehen. Hatte mal einen, aber der ist iwie abhanden gekommen oO

Und ich selbst habe auch nicht Zeit mir alles zig mal durchzulesen, und bisher hat sich auch niemand beschwert das es nicht lesbar sei...wer will, kann mir gerne schreiben!

Freu mich auf eure Reviews ;)

* * *

10. Kapitel - Wie erklärt man Liebe?

Draco konnte ihr seufzen hören und verstärkte den Kuss noch etwas mehr. Er war schon lange nicht mehr vollkommen bei sich, er wollte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Nur noch an sie, und an das was hier geschehen würde. Nun, wenn es geschehen würde. Nur weil sie schon einmal an diesem Punkt waren hieß es ja nicht das es heute Nacht noch einmal passieren würde.

Aber immerhin hatte sie es schon zugelassen das er sie küsste. Und das war doch ein gutes Zeichen? Also wieso sollte nicht mehr passieren...vielleicht weil sie es einfach nicht wollte, weil ihr doch noch klar werden würde wer er war, und das sie das nicht mit ihm tun wollte? Daran wollte er nicht denken, aber er konnte diesen Gedanken auch nicht ganz abschütteln.

Und selbst wenn sie miteinander schlafen würden. Was wenn sie es nachher als Fehler sehen würde. Das es ein Fehler war mit ihm zu schlafen. Mit Draco Malfoy, einem Ex-Todesser, und einem Slytherin. Außerdem war sie Potter's Freundin, und Weasleys Freundin. Er hasste die beiden, und sie hassten ihn noch mehr, da war er sich fast sicher.

Und er wollte nicht das sie später sagen würde das es falsch war? Nein, das wollte er nicht. Er konnte sich ändern. Ja, er war ein Mensch, und die konnten sich ändern. Und sie glaubte doch daran oder? Sonst hätte sie ihn doch sicher schon rausgeworfen. Zumindest glaubte er nicht das sie ihn hier verstecken würde wenn sie glaubte er würde ihr nur etwas vormachen.

Ganz sicher nicht. Draco beugte sich etwas weiter über sie, und fuhr mit den Händen sachte über ihren Körper. Er konnte spüren wie sie kurz zusammen zuckte, dann spürte er aber ihre Hände in seinem Nacken, und merkte wie sie sich um seinen Hals legten. Hermine zog ihn, ungewollt, oder gewollt, etwas weiter zu ihr, und er küsste sie sanft auf ihre süßen Lippen.

Sie waren eine Sünde wert. Eine sehr große, wunderbare Sünde, für die er sehr Leiden müsste wenn seine Familie davon wüsste. Aber die waren ihm egal. Er hatte sie eh schon verärgert. Seinen Vater, der nur ein erbärmlicher Abklatsch von einem Diener Voldemorts war, und fast nur um sein Leben betteln musste. Er wollte nicht so enden. Niemals. Eher würde er sterben wollen als so zu werden wie sein Vater.

Und seine Mutter...seine Mutter war vermutlich nicht so schlimm wie sein Vater, aber sie war auf der Seite von ihm. Und auch sie würde kein erbarmen mit ihm haben. Nein, ihr traute er in manchen Sachen mehr zu als seinem Vater. Sie sah so harmlos, und vor allem schwach aus, aber hinter dieser Fassade, da steckte so viel mehr...vielen mochte gar nicht bewusst sein was diese zierliche Frau anrichten konnte wenn sie Schaden anrichten wollte...töricht...aber das war nicht sein Problem. Nicht jetzt.

Und doch wusste er das seine Mutter ihn umbringen würde, wenn sie ihn in die Finger bekommen sollte. Er hatte den dunklen Lord verraten, und sie würde ihn dafür ermorden. Dabei war er doch ihr Sohn, doch das hatte keinen Wert, wenn der Lord sagte er war wertlos, dann war er es...egal ob er ihr Sohn war, oder nur ein dreckiger Muggel.

Draco war so sehr in seinen Gedanken das er nicht merkte wie Hermines Lippen seine verließen. Kurz dachte er sie wollte gehen, weg von ihm. Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Sekunden später, vielleicht nur einen Bruchteil später, da merkte er wie ihre Lippen über seinen Hals tanzten, und eine brennende, prickelnde, und angenehme Spur hinterließen. Er keuchte ungewollt auf und schloss die Augen voller Freude.

Hermine war seine Reaktion nicht entgangen, und sie verteilte weiterhin lauter kleine, und kurze küsse auf seinem Hals. Er schmeckte gut. So gut...so verboten. Der Rest seiner Haut schmeckte genauso gut wie seine Lippen. Sogar noch etwas besser. Viel besser. Ihre Lippen wanderten wieder aufwärts, und senkten sich dann wieder auf die seinen.

Der Slytherin fuhr mit seiner einen Hand durch ihre Haare und zog ihren Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt etwas mehr zu sich. Er küsste sie so gerne. Inzwischen mochte er sie. So sehr wie er noch nie ein Mädchen gemocht hatte. Ja, immerhin hatte er schon mit vielen geschlafen, und war mit vielen von diesen Mädchen zusammen. Aber keine davon hatte er auch nur Ansatzweise gemocht oder? Nein, keine davon...er hatte keine geliebt. Liebe? Was war das eigentlich...konnte er es definieren? War es vielleicht das was er mit Hermine hatte? Liebe?

Doch er wusste nicht was Liebe war. Er war in einem Elternhaus aufgewachsen wo er keine Liebe bekommen hatte. Nicht auf die Art wie normale Menschen diese Sache bezeichneten. Draco Malfoy war in einem Todesser Haushalt hineingeboren worden, und dort aufgewachsen. Liebe gab es nicht. Lucius hatte ihm im Sinne von Strafen und Schlägen "Liebe" vermittelt wenn er es seiner Meinung nach wieder einmal nicht so gemacht hatte wie sein Vater es wollte. Wenn Hermine besser gewesen war als er, wenn Potter ihn immer und immer wieder im Quidditch geschlagen hatte, oder wenn sonst etwas war was er angeblich vergeigt hatte.

Und Narzissa...sicher sie liebte ihn. Sie liebte ihn wie eine Mutter ihr Kind nur lieben konnte. Aber zeigen hatte sie es nicht können. Sonst hätte sie ja gegen die Regeln seines Vaters verstoßen, und das würde sie nicht wagen. Draco wusste das auch sie dann nicht sicher war vor der Wucht wenn Lucius sauer war. Ein Kind wollte nicht sehen wie seine Mutter geschlagen wurde. Also hatte er es immer hingenommen. Im Laufe der Jahre war er doch wie sein Vater geworden.

Draco hasste sich dafür, es war eine Schande. Früher hatte er immer gedacht wie sein Vater zu werden sei das beste und tollste was ihm passieren könnte, aber es war nicht so. Im Gegenteil, wie sein Vater zu werden war nur grausam, und er wollte es nicht mehr. Er konnte, und würde sich ändern. Und wenn er dafür in den Tod gehen musste. Doch dann würde er Hermine verlieren...Liebte er sie? Wenn er doch nur wüsste was Liebe war...

Nun zuckte Draco leicht zusammen als er ihre zarten Finger an seiner Brust spürte. Es fühlte sich gut an. So gut...ihre schmalen Finger fuhren von einer zur anderen Seite. Sanft, und dann wieder etwas härter. Seine Brust kribbelte schrecklich. War das Liebe? War es Liebe wenn es sich so anfühlte? Draco küsste sie sanft, und fuhr dann mit seinen Lippen zu ihrem Hals. Mit seinen Lippen hinterlies er kleine küsse auf ihren Hals, fuhr dann zu ihrem Nacken und ihrem Dekoltee. Sie seufzte, und Draco machte daraufhin weiter.

Seine Hände wanderten über ihr Nachthemd. Umkreisten ihren Bauch und fuhren dann wieder zu ihren Brüsten. Fast unschuldig umspielte er die Gegen bei ihren Brüsten. Vorsichtig fuhr er über die Unterseite ihrer Brüste, und umfasste sie dann ganz langsam. So als würde er darauf warten einen Laut von ihr zu hören der ihm das verbieten würde. Draco's Finger fuhren kurz über ihre Brustwarzen, und er spürte wie sie sich unter seinen Fingern leicht aufrichteten.

Hermine stöhnte leise auf als sie seine Finger bei ihren Brüsten spürte und legte den Kopf etwas weiter nach hinten. Das es falsch war, daran dachte sie inzwischen nicht mehr. Sie wollte einfach das es passiert, mit ihm, und mit keinem anderen. Egal was Harry oder Ron sagen würden wenn sie davon wüssten, wenn sie wüssten was sie hier gerade mit Draco machte. Es war ihr ja so was von egal. Ihr entfuhr ein noch lauterer Laut als sie merkte wie er seinen Mund langsam auf ihre rechte Brustwarze senkte.

Draco saugte leicht an ihr, und fuhr mit seiner Zunge darüber. Das dass Nachthemd immer noch dazwischen war nahm er kaum wahr, auch so war es verdammt gut. Und die Knospe war inzwischen hart. Er leckte und saugte weiter an ihr, und tat das selbe dann mit der anderen Brust. Während sein Mund und seine Zunge ganz bei ihren Brüsten waren, wanderten seine Hände immer etwas weiter nach unten. Er strich sanft über ihre Seiten, und fuhr an ihrer Hüfte langsam nach unten.

Sie hatte so weiche Haut. Unter seinen Fingern fühlte sie sich einfach wunderbar an. Ihre Beine...ja ihre Beine waren ein Traum. Er liebkoste weiter ihre Brüste, und fuhr mit seinen Händen quälend langsam ihre Beine hinauf. Dabei erkundete er jeden Winkel von ihrem Körper - so gut es eben ging. Bei ihren Knien angelangt fuhren seine Hände zur Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel und streichelten dort sanft auf und abwärts.

Hermines Atem war inzwischen ein Keuchen. Sie hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen und stieß die Luft nur stückweise aus. Was seine Hände und vor allem seine Lippen hier mit ihr machten. Das hätte sie sich nie Träumen lassen. Und da hatte sie es ihm noch verbieten wollen? Dumm, sehr dumm von ihr, aber sie hatte ihren Fehler eingesehen, spätestens jetzt hatte sie das getan.

Die Hände von Draco kreisten auf ihren Schenkeln, und immer wieder kam er etwas weiter zu ihrer intimsten Stelle. Er wusste das sie inzwischen keinen Rückzieher mehr machen würde, aber er wusste nicht ob er es schon wagen konnte sie genau dort zu berühren. Aber sie hatte eindeutig gefallen an dem was er mit ihr machte, was würde sie erst tun wenn er sie auf diese Art und Weiße zum Wahnsinn treiben würde? Ohne viel nachzudenken fuhr er mit seinen Händen weiter unter das Nachthemd, und streichelte über ihren Slip.

Auch dieser war noch im Weg, doch nicht mehr lange. Bald würde sie ihn nicht mehr tragen, und dann war es egal. Er fuhr über das kleine Dreieck das er durch den Slip spüren konnte, und fuhr dann zu ihrer Öffnung. Sie war feucht, so was von feucht. Draco stöhnte auf und küsste sie nun. Etwas härter, aber immer noch sanft. Seine Hand zog sich von dieser Stelle zurück und fuhr dann mit der anderen Hand zusammen unter das Nachthemd. Dabei schob er es etwas nach oben, und als wüsste sie was er vor hatte richtete Hermine sich auf.

Draco zog ihr das Nachthemd über den Kopf und lies es auf den Boden neben dem Bett fallen. Sofort küsste er sie wieder und knetete ihre Brüste dabei. Sie stöhnte leicht gegen seine Lippen, und eine Hand wanderte wieder nach unten. Er konnte es kaum abwarten in ihr zu sein, und sie zu spüren. Schon der Gedanke an die warme feuchte Gegend dort unten brachte ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Sein Penis war inzwischen mehr als hart. Hermine spürte ihn sicher an ihrem Schenkel.

Und das tat sie auch. Sie spürte seine Erektion an ihrem Schenkel und erschrak kurz. Das war so neu für sie, und doch war es gut. Sie erwiederte seine küsse und als er nun auch noch ihren Slip nach unten zog musste sie aufstöhnen. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Auch ihr Slip lag nun auf dem Boden, und seine Finger fuhren wieder zu ihrer Unterseite. Er fuhr mit der Hand über ihr Dreieck, und wanderte dann nach unten. Schon drang er mit einem, und dann mit zwei Fingern in sie ein. Hermine keuchte laut auf und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Draco wusste das es ihr weh tun musste. Am Anfang tat es immer weh. Doch dieser Schmerz würde vergehen. Sanft und voller Liebe küsste er sie und hauchte dann leise. "Es hört gleich auf...gleich hört es auf weh zu tun.", flüsterte er an ihr Ohr. Sie nickte und versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen. Sie war froh das er so war...so sanft, und zuvorkommend. Nie hätte sie gedacht das es mit ihm so sein konnte...

Er log nicht. Wenig später tat es nicht mehr weh. Nein, es fühlte sich gut an. Sehr gut. Hermine stöhnte, und drückte ihren Kopf noch etwas mehr in das weiche Kissen und ihr Atem ging inzwischen noch unregelmäßiger. Draco gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und drang mit seinen Fingern dann noch etwas weiter in sie ein. Sie fühlte sich genauso gut an wie er es sich gedacht hatte.

Schmollend sah Hermine ihn an als sie spürte wie er die Finger aus ihr zog und sie küsste. Bei diesem Blick war ihm klar geworden das sie es gemocht hatte, aber er wusste was sie noch sehr viel mehr mögen würde. Wieder fuhr er mit seinen Lippen zu ihrem Hals, und spürte dann ihre Finger bei dem Saum seiner Boxershorts. Sie zog sie nach unten, und legte somit seinen harten Penis frei.

Also war sie soweit. Das sie soweit war wusste er. Draco hatte es gespürt, mehr als das. Sie war so was von bereit dafür. Und auch er konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Dazu war er einfach nicht mehr fähig. Selbst wenn er es wollte, er wollte sie, und würde sie nun hier und jetzt haben. Noch einmal küsste er sie, und rutschte dann etwas weiter nach oben, und drückte sein Becken hart gegen ihres.

Hermine schrie kurz auf und sah ihm dann in die Augen. "Alles okay? Wenn du nicht...dann...", fing er an, aber sie legte einen Finger an seine Lippen. Was wartete er eigentlich so lange, er wusste doch das es ihr erstes Mal war? Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Mach weiter.", sagte sie und küsste ihn.

Und das tat er. Draco drückte ihre angewinkelten Beine auseinander und drang dann langsam in sie ein. Nun hatte er die Augen nicht geschlossen. Er sah sie dabei sehr genau an. Wollte einfach jede ihrer Emotionen und Regungen in sich aufsaugen. Und erkennen wenn er zu schnell wurde. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, und ihre Arme lagen um seinen Hals. Stück für Stück drang er etwas weiter in sie ein, und achtete dabei immer auf ihr Gesicht. Sobald er dort schmerzen erkennen sollte, würde er reagieren.

Sie entspannte sich nun immer mehr, und es wurde besser, von Sekunde zu Sekunde fühlte es sich besser an. Wieder küsste Draco sie auf die Lippen, und zog sich dann noch einmal fast vollkommen aus ihr zurück, und drang dann wieder in sie ein. Das es ihr nun nicht mehr weh tat, da war er sich sicher. Draco keuchte, und wurde schneller. Er konnte sich fast nicht mehr beherrschen. Sie erregte ihn so wahnsinnig.

Hermine drückte ihre Hände an seinen Rücken, und er konnte ihre Fingernägel spüren. Sie krallten sich in sein Fleisch, doch das es weh tat nahm er nicht wahr. Inzwischen bewegte er sich schnell und unkontrolliert in ihr. Sie machte ihn verrückt, und er konnte nicht mehr denken. Draco war dem Höhepunkt so nah, und ihr keuchen und stöhnen an seinem Ohr verschlimmerte es noch.

Als sie dann auch noch anfing ihren Unterkörper anzuheben, und sich damit noch weiter an ihn zu drücken keuchte er noch mehr. Verdammt, er war soweit, und er konnte nicht mehr warten. Fast zeitgleich kamen die beiden zum Höhepunkt und er ergoss sich keuchend und stöhnend in ihr. Bevor er sich aus ihr zurück zog, küsste er sie noch einmal sanft und legte sich dann neben sie aufs Bett.

Er konnte ihren unregelmäßigen Atem hören, und wie sie versuchte wieder normal Luft zu bekommen. Draco schloss die Augen und dachte nach. An was? Das wusste er nicht genau. Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und hatte die Augen ebenfalls geschlossen. Sie war eingeschlafen.

Vorsichtig strich er ein paar ihrer braunen Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht und lauschte ihrem Atem. Er schien nun wieder regelmäßiger und leiser zu sein. Seine Hand streichelte nun ihren Kopf, und er zog den Duft ihrer Haare ein. Sie rochen fruchtig, und einfach sehr gut. Er konnte nichts dagegen machen, aber auch er war müde, und schlief nun in ihren Armen ein.


	11. Chapter 11: Heimliche Liebe?

So und weiter geht es

Danke an Vicky die dieses Kapitel Beta gelesen hat _knuff_

So, ich hab dann nur noch eines zu sagen: Drückt auf den "GO" Button und hinterlasst ein Review :D

* * *

11. Kapitel - Heimliche Liebe?

Inzwischen war es wieder Morgen, und Hermine und Draco schliefen eng aneinander gekuschelt in seinem Bett im Gästezimmer. Bisher hatte keiner Zeit gehabt sich wirklich Gedanken über das zu machen, was passiert war. Was würde nun passieren? Hermine blinzelte und machte dann langsam die Augen auf. Wo war sie eigentlich? Sie wusste nicht mehr genau wo sie war...

Sie erinnerte sich an gestern Abend. Mitten in der Nacht war sie aufgewacht, und hatte aus dem Fenster gesehen. Ja, so war es. Gewitter... ja, es hatte ein Gewitter gegeben, und dann war sie aus ihrem Zimmer gegangen, und war zu... Draco! Draco. Sie war zu Draco gegangen. Oh ja, das stimmte. Die Erinnerung kehrte langsam wieder zurück.

Draco und sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. Obwohl sie ihm gesagt hatte das nicht mehr passieren würde wenn sie bei ihm im Bett schlafen würde, hatte sie trotzdem mit ihm geschlafen! Doch sie bereute es nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es war wunderbar gewesen. Mehr als das. Sie lächelte und merkte erst jetzt das ihr Kopf auf Draco's Brust lag. Oh es fühlte sich so gut an. Sehr gut, mehr als gut.

War sie in Draco verliebt? Ja, sicher das war sie. Inzwischen konnte Hermine es nicht mehr leugnen. Sie hatte sich in Draco Malfoy verliebt. In einen Todesser und einen Slytherin. Ex-Todesser dachte sie noch. Wieso fiel ihr dieses Ex immer so schwer? Immerhin glaubte sie ihm was er sagte, vor allem dass er kein Todesser mehr war! Andere dagegen würden das nicht tun, wirklich nicht. Kein Anderer würde ihm das abkaufen, vermutlich... sicher wusste sie es ja nicht. Doch wer traute schon jemandem der Todesser war, nun aber sagte er sei auf der Flucht?

Snape. Sie musste unwillkürlich an Snape denken. Es war ja eigentlich ähnlich gewesen bei ihm. Dumbledore hatte ihm so sehr vertraut, ihm geglaubt. Was hatte er davon gehabt? Nun war er tot. Sollte es ihr auch so gehen? War es dumm das sie ihm glaubte, mehr als dumm vielleicht sogar? Ja, möglich war doch alles! Leider... leider. Möglich war alles. Am Schluss war das hier nur eine Falle. Nein!

Nein. Niemals! Das war nicht nur eine Falle! Er meinte es wirklich ehrlich mit ihr, da war Hermine sich sicher. Wenn sie auch nur ein klein Wenig an ihm Zweifeln würde, dann hätte sie doch gar nicht mit ihm geschlafen. Wieso auch? Dann wäre das nicht passiert und sie wäre in ihrem Zimmer, in ihrem Bett, aufgewacht. Nicht bei ihm... aber sie liebte ihn. Und wie sie das tat... ihr Herz gehörte ganz ihm. Nur fühlte er auch so?

Hermine hatte wirklich Angst, dass er nicht so fühlte wie sie und dass sie ihm nicht so viel bedeutete wie er ihr. Könnte sie das verkraften, wenn er nun aufwachen würde und sie fies anlachen würde? Nein, das würde sie nicht überstehen. Sie war so sehr in ihn verliebt. Doch eigentlich hatte die Gryffindor sich doch gar nicht in ihn verlieben wollen. Wieso er? Wieso gerade er?

Es gab doch so viele andere tolle Typen. Doch sie wollte nur Draco Malfoy. Sich selbst konnte sie es nicht erklären. Ron, oder Harry. Sie waren toll, aber mit ihnen eine Beziehung? Nein, das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Natürlich wusste sie irgendwie von Ron's Gefühlen, abstreiten konnte sie auch nicht, dass sie schrecklich eifersüchtig und pampig war, als er mit Lavender zusammen gewesen war, doch das war albern gewesen.

Ron war neben Harry ihr bester Freund, und sie konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Einen ihrer besten Freunde küssen oder mit ihm schlafen? Nein, nein, das ging wirklich nicht! Ron... wenn er oder Harry wüssten was sie hier mit Malfoy getan hatte. Das würde ganz böse enden, aber sie liebte ihn. Die Frage war nun nur noch was Draco für sie empfand... und diese Frage würde er ihr vielleicht nie beantworten!

Genau davor hatte sie Angst. Ihr Kopf lag immer noch auf seiner Brust; nun bemerkte sie, dass Draco scheinbar aufgewacht war. Er hatte sich leicht bewegt, und nun fühlte sie noch seine Hand an ihrem Rücken. Oh Gott, das war ein Gefühl als würde sie von tausend Blitzschlägen durchzogen werden. Wie seine Hand da auf und ab fuhr an ihrem Rücken... ooh, das war viel zu gut! Viel, viel zu gut!

Also bereute er es nicht? Doch konnte sie das überhaupt schon genau sagen? Nein, im Moment konnte sie das wirklich noch nicht. "Morgen", murmelte sie, und drehte den Kopf etwas um ihn nun ansehen zu können. Seine Augen waren einfach der totale Wahnsinn. Sie waren so schön, auch in sie war Hermine verliebt. Eindeutig...

"Guten Morgen.", sagte er mit einer samtweichen geschmeidigen Stimme. Kannte sie so eine Stimme bei ihm? Nein. Doch es fühlte sich gut an. Sofort war alles noch etwas besser. Draco's Hand fuhr weiter über ihren Rücken, wanderte dann ganz langsam zu ihrer Seite. Hermine grinste und musste lachen. Sie war doch kitzlig! "Oh nein... nein... bitte... ", lachte sie als er Anfing sie etwas zu kitzeln. Das war wirklich unfair!

Draco grinste und seine Finger kitzelten sie weiter. Nun war er bei ihrem Bauch angelangt, und fuhr dann wieder zu ihrer Seite. Er sah sie sehr genau an und hörte dann kurz auf. "mmh was bekomme ich wenn ich aufhöre?", fragte er und strich noch einmal sanft mit einem Finger über ihre Seite.

Hermine lachte weiter, und war ziemlich froh als er aufhörte. Als er fragte was er bekommen würde, sah sie ihn an und erwiderte den Blick in seine Augen. Sie lächelte ihn an, und strich mit ihrer rechten Hand durch seine Haare. "Mmh... was du bekommst? Ich weiß nicht... wie wäre es mit einem Kuss? Oder zwei?", meinte sie grinsend.

"Nur ein Kuss? Mehr nicht? Mehr willst du mir nicht geben? Also zwei klingt ja auch nicht schlecht, aber finde da ist schon etwas mehr drin, oder? Was meinst du... ", fragte er und kam mit seinem Kopf näher. Sachte, und sehr sanft berührten seine Lippen die ihren, und er küsste sie zärtlich. So war es noch nie bei einem Mädchen gewesen. Er war es überhaupt nicht gewöhnt Mädchen nach einer Nacht noch bei sich zu haben oder sie dann auch noch zu küssen - und dann so. Das war unglaublich.

Dieses Gefühl war unglaublich gut. Auch wenn er es nicht kannte, es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Ja, ihm wurde richtig warm ums Herz. Das konnte er nicht abstreiten. Bei ihr fühlte er sich so wahnsinnig lebendig. Aber sollte er sich nicht auch lebendig fühlen ohne das sie bei ihm war? Eigentlich schon, nur war das in seinem Leben gar nicht leicht.

Zwar war er am Leben, aber wirklich lebendig und glücklich gefühlt hatte er sich noch nie. Das war ein Gefühl das er nicht kannte. Wie schön es war dieses endlich zu kennen konnte er überhaupt nicht sagen. Es war unbeschreiblich! Und dieses Mädchen, Hermine, sie war noch sehr viel besser als er sagen konnte.

Draco hatte Hermine immer gehasst! Immer... von Anfang an. Als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er sie gehasst. Wieso? Das wusste er nicht mehr. Ob es nun wegen ihrem buschigen Haar, wegen ihrer Zähne oder einfach ihre schreckliche Überhebliche Art gewesen war, das wusste er nicht mehr. Aber dann... dann wurde sie zu Potters Freundin. Wurde neben dem Wiesel eines seiner schlimmsten Anhängsel und das hasste er. Von diesem Tag an hatte er sie wirklich gehasst. Ja, alles an ihr hatte er gehasst. Und eigentlich hatte er sie geliebt?

Das war doch... verrückt! Das war total verrückt! Immer hatte er sie gehasst, und nun lag er hier mit ihr in einem Bett und küsste sie. Ja, er hatte ja sogar mit ihr geschlafen. Und es war so viel besser gewesen als bei allen anderen Mädchen mit denen er je im Bett gewesen war. Und die hatten Erfahrung gehabt. Viel Erfahrung. Hermine dagegen, sie war unschuldig gewesen. Bis gestern Nacht war sie das gewesen, und er hatte ihr diese Unschuld genommen.

War er heimlich schon immer in sie verliebt gewesen? Das wäre doch ein total unsinniger Gedanke! Schwachsinn, aber es war so schwachsinnig, dass es schon wieder Einleuchtend war! Also, war er vermutlich in sie verliebt. Ja, vermutlich. Doch wie sicher konnte Draco sich da schon sein. Er hatte keine Ahnung von der Liebe. Nie war er verliebt gewesen, und nun sollte er es bei ihr sein... verrückt!

Langsam, ganz langsam löste er seine Lippen von ihren, und sah sie dann an. Sein Finger streichelte über ihre Wange, und er blickte ihr dabei sehr genau in die Augen. Hermine lächelte. Was sollte sie nun tun. Ihn darauf ansprechen was gewesen war, und was nun mit ihnen sein würde? Sie hatte Angst davor... ja, sehr viel Angst. Wenn er sie nicht mehr wieder sehen wollte. Und dabei wollte sie ihn doch wieder sehen. Aber wie viel Zukunft hatte das hier schon? Er war auf der Flucht, und sie würde vielleicht wieder nach Hogwarts oder mit Harry und Ron auf die Suche gehen...

"Draco... wie... ", doch er legte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht jetzt Hermine. Fragen stellen können wir nachher noch genug. Immerhin haben wir ziemlich viel zu klären. Lass uns das auf später verschieben, und einfach hier im Bett liegen, ja?", flüsterte er und strich ihr über ihre rosigen Lippen.

Sie nickte. "Ja, ja okay... verschieben wir das auf später.", stimmte sie ihm zu, war aber auch froh, dass er es angesprochen hatte. Hermine war gut in der Schule, aber in so etwas... das viel ihr schwerer als viele dachten! Und auch die Schule war nicht so leicht. Oft arbeitete sie ja viel zu viel... "Aber ich darf uns Frühstück holen oder? Oder darf ich das auch nicht machen?", meinte sie und lächelte dann.

"Doch. Doch das darfst du gerne machen. Langsam habe ich Hunger... ", sagte Draco und sah dann zu wie sie sich langsam erhob, und sich auf dem Boden umsah. Wo war ihr Nachthemd? Mist, wo war das nur? Irgendwo hier musste es doch gestern noch gewesen sein, oder? Sie drehte sich zu Draco um, und dieser hielt ihr etwas hin. "Suchst du zufällig das hier?", fragte er schelmisch grinsend. Sie nickte: "Ja, ja genau das habe ich gesucht." Hermine nahm das Nachthemd und schlüpfte hinein.

Gerade als sie sich aus dem Bett erheben wollte, da spürte sie eine Hand die sie zurückhielt. "Hey! Ich dachte ich darf das?", fragte sie als sie den Kopf zu ihm drehte. Draco nickte. "Ja, das darfst du ja... aber ich will noch einen Kuss bevor du für ein paar Minuten verschwindest.", murmelte er und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Dieser Kuss war nun etwas wilder, und leidenschaftlicher als der von vorhin.

Hermine löste sich von ihm und lächelte. "Sag das doch gleich!", meinte sie grinsend und küsste ihn noch einmal. Bevor Draco noch etwas sagen konnte war sie schon aus dem Gästezimmer verschwunden, und hüpfte die Treppen hinunter. Ja, sie hüpfte. Sie war so glücklich! In der Küche angekommen öffnete sie den Kühlschrank und sah hinein. Nun fiel ihr auch auf, dass ihre Eltern immer noch nicht da waren. Das war komisch!

Vermutlich war es wegen dem Unwetter. Ja, das war gut möglich. Darüber wollte sie sich nun auch keine weiteren Gedanken machen. Lächelnd lehnte sie sich gegen den Kühlschrank und schloss die Augen. Es war wirklich verrückt. Sie fühlte sich als würde sie ihm 7. Himmel schweben! Und das alles wegen Draco Malfoy. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, und sah sich dann weiter in der Küche um. So, sie sollte ihnen beiden etwas leckeres herrichten.

Rumpeln. Auf einmal hörte sie ein Rumpeln, und es kam von oben. Sie hob den Kopf, und sah aus der Küche. Nein, da war nichts. Das hatte sie sich wirklich nur eingebildet. Ja, ganz sicher. Da war es wieder! Ja, ganz eindeutig! Da war etwas. Und es gefiel ihr gar nicht... ihr Zauberstab war in ihrem Zimmer, langsam aber sicher kroch Angst in ihr hoch. Was wenn irgendwer... Nein! Ganz sicher nicht. Ein weiteres Geräusch war zu hören. Oh Gott, was war das nun gewesen?

Da war es wieder. Das hörte sich ja fast so an als hätte jemand einen Schockzauber oder etwas ähnliches Ausgesprochen! Oh nein. Das war aber ganz und gar nicht gut, das war sogar sehr, sehr schlecht! "Draco", hauchte sie mehr zu sich selbst und rannte dann die Treppen nach oben. Oben stolperte sie fast, und rannte dann weiter sein Zimmer.

Keuchend und schwer Atmend stand sie in seinem Zimmer. Aber es war kein Draco mehr da! Er war nicht mehr da! Das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Sie hatte sich doch nicht geirrt! Da war irgendetwas gewesen! Oh mein Gott. Sie drehte sich um, und sah auf die Wand. Hier hatte eindeutig jemand einen Schockzauber ausgesprochen! Sie fuhr über die schwarze Stelle, und sah sich weiter im Zimmer um. Seine Sachen waren alle noch da! Alle! Hektisch ging sie zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Nichts! Gar nichts war zu sehen! Aber Hermine war sich auch sicher das er nicht einfach so gegangen war. Das würde er nicht... niemals!

Was wenn... was wenn Voldemort heraus gefunden hatte wo er sich versteckt gehalten hatte? Was wenn sie ihn geholt hatten, und er nun in Gefahr war? Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Aber es hatte doch gar nicht so ausgesehen als würde er es nicht Ernst meinen! Er hatte doch davon gesprochen das sie später darüber reden würden, und wie er sie geküsst hatte... nein, er hatte das doch wirklich Ernst gemeint?

* * *

Harry ging die Straße entlang und sah sich um. Ron lief neben ihm her und stöhnte auf. "Harry! Ich sag's dir doch! Wir haben uns verlaufen!", sagte er trotzig und blieb vor einem kleinen Haus stehen. Er legte den Kopf schief und sah es an. "Muggel... wirklich, die sind doch alle verrückt. Sieh dir das dort mal an! Oh Mann! Ich glaub's ja nicht!", er fing laut zu lachen an, einige Passanten sahen ihn verwirrt an. 

"Ron! Hör auf dich immer zu beschweren! Und ich sag's dir nun zum Hundertsten Mal. Wir haben uns nicht verlaufen! Ich bin sicher das wir in der richtigen Straße sind. Ganz sicher! Immerhin kenn ich mich hier besser aus als du. Also stell dich nicht so an. Und bitte hör auf mit deinem Finger auf das Haus zu zeigen. Die Leute sehen dich schon ganz komisch an.", sagte er und sah zu den Passanten, die Ron anstarrten und scheinbar nicht näher als nötig an ihm vorbeigehen wollten.

"Ja ja. Ich hör ja schon auf... wieso bist du dir so sicher das wir hier Richtig sind?", fragte er und ging zusammen mit Harry weiter die Straße entlang. Er verstand es einfach nicht. Aber gut, wenn Harry sagte, dass sie hier doch nicht falsch seien.

"Weil", er deutete dabei auf ein Muggelhaus vor ihnen. "wir hier bei Hausnummer 11 sind. Und weil dort, auf der Klingel der Name Granger steht Ron! Daher bin ich mir sicher, dass wir doch Richtig sind.", sagte er und drückte die Klingel. "Und was machen wir wenn Hermine nicht aufhört sich so albern zu benehmen?", fragte nun Ron und sah auf die Klingel.

Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu ihm. "Das kann ich dir noch nicht sagen Ron. Aber irgendetwas stimmt mit Hermine nicht, da bin ich mir sicher. Das passt doch gar nicht zu ihr, was sie da von sich gibt!", meinte er und sah dann zur Haustür als sie geöffnet wurde.

Hermine sah die beiden nicht minder geschockt an und sagte erst mal gar nichts. Wieso standen da Harry und Ron vor ihrer Haustüre? Sollte sie das nun verstehen? Das konnte doch nur ein Witz sein, oder? Erst verschwand Draco, dann standen ihre besten Freunde hier? Das war... verrückt?

"Hallo Hermine.", sagte sie beiden und sahen sie an. Ron musterte sie eine zeitlang als würde er es ziemlich interessant finden, was sie da anhatte. Hermine hatte fast vergessen das sie nur ihr Nachthemd anhatte und wurde leicht rot. "Harry! Ron!", sagte sie mit etwas zu hoher Stimme.


	12. Chapter 12: Aufgeflogen?

So, es geht weiter Diesmal gibt es das Update einen Tag später ;)

**Danke an alle die Reviewt haben!**

Und nun lest ihr das Kapitel hier brav, und drückt dann auf den "GO" Button und schreibt mir was :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


12. Kapitel - Aufgeflogen?

Hermine sah Harry und Ron immer noch an als seien sie Geister. Das alles kam ihr so unwirklich vor, aber scheinbar waren die beiden ziemlich echt. Zumindest wenn sie nach dem Gesichtsausdruck der beiden etwas lesen wollte würde sie sicher nichts gutes finden. Das war...vielleicht war alles nur ein Traum? Ja, das war ein Traum, und bald würde sie aufwachsen. Sie würde neben Draco aufwachen und alles würde gut sein. Ganz sicher!

"Hermine?", meinte Harry und sah sie an. Was war denn mit ihr nur los? Das war doch nicht normal das Hermine sich so verhielt? Es sah ja fast so aus als sei sie alles andere als erfreut über ihren Besuch? Nun ja vielleicht waren sie etwas spontan vorbeigekommen, aber selbst dann hätte sie sich normal anders verhalten oder? "Hermine? Geht's dir gut?", wiederholte Harry und sah zu Ron. Dieser zuckte nur mit der Schulter und späte an ihr vorbei ins Haus.

"Was macht ihr nur hier? Ich meine...habt ihr mir geschrieben das ihr kommen wollt, habe ich die Eule etwa übersehen?", fragte sie immer noch sehr verwundert über den Besuch der beiden. Das passte nun aber wirklich gar nicht. Draco war verschwunden, und ja nun waren sie hier! Das war wirklich böse...sie würden es bald wissen oder? Und wie würden sie reagieren wenn sie hören würde das sie einen Ex-Todesser bei sich aufgenommen hatte? Luftsprünge machen? Nein, eher Tobsuchtsanfälle konnte sie sich vorstellen, und vor allem bei Ron - oh ja, der würde ausflippen. Und wie!

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein...nein wir haben dir keine Eule geschrieben, dass wir vorhatten zu kommen. War irgendwie...ein spontaner Einfall. Wir fanden das du in den Briefen so komisch geklungen hast, scheinbar war an unseren Gedanken ja was dran...", meinte er, sagte den letzten Teil aber etwas leiser.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und sah die beiden an. Ja, vermutlich hatte sie wirklich komische geklungen, aber hätte sie ihnen die Wahrheit schreiben sollen warum es so war? Sie hatte ihre Freunde doch eine ganze Zeitlang angelogen! Hermine hatte ihnen nicht gesagt das Draco Malfoy bei ihr gelebt hatte, ja und das sie nun auch noch etwas mit ihm hatte! Das hätte sie ihnen doch unmöglich in einem Brief schreiben können. "So, fandet ihr das ja? Nur weil ich nicht sofort Feuer und Flamme dafür war mit euch zu kommen? Mein Gott seid ihr...", sie sah sie sauer an und verschränkte die Arme. Im Moment hatte sie doch wirklich andere Sorgen!

Und die beiden waren also nur hier weil sie nicht mitkommen wollte oder irrte sie sich da? Denn normalerweise waren die beiden nicht gerade dafür bekannt, dass sie sich ja so um andere sorgen, anders gesagt: Keiner der Beiden konnte die Gefühlslage eines Mädchens richtig deuten. In dieser Hinsicht waren sie wirklich vollkommen unerfahren! Das hatten beide schon zu oft bewiesen und nun sagten sie ihr, dass sie in ihren Briefen so anders gewirkt hätte? Oh nein, nicht mit ihr. Sie war drauf und dran in die Luft zu gehen: "Ihr seid doch nicht hier, weil ihr euch um mich sorgt! Ihr wollt nur, dass ich mit euch komme!" br  
Nun sagte Ron endlich wieder etwa:. "Nein Hermine. Zum Teil vielleicht! Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du nicht mitkommen willst! Und das mit der Schule ist eine bescheuerte Ausrede! Du kannst doch deinen Abschluss immer noch machen. Aber das hier ist im Moment wirklich wichtiger! Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht! Was ist eigentlich hier los?", er drückte sich an ihr vorbei ins Haus. "Hier sieht es aus als hätte ein Wildschwein gehaust!", sagte er und musste bei dem Anblick schon fast wieder lachen.

Hermine drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Draco und sie hatten nicht aufgeräumt. Gut, nun war es doch auch egal. Wildschweine? Nein, nicht ganz...aber die Variante der Wildschweine würde den beiden noch weniger gefallen! "Ach das kann euch doch egal sein was mit mir los ist! Es geht euch doch nichts an! Und ich habe im Moment andere Sorgen...und Ron hier sieht es nicht so aus als ob Wildschweine gewütet hätten!", sagte sie und dachte dass es das nur in Draco's Zimmer tat.

Dort hatten die Todesser immerhin ihre Spuren hinterlassen, hier waren sie eindeutig nicht gewesen, denn das hätte sie von der Küche aus bemerkt. Doch die beiden waren doch so schrecklich blind, dass es schon weh tat! Harry ging nun auch ins Haus und sah die beiden dann an. "Wie meinst du das Hermine? Du hast andere Sorgen? Also ist doch etwas mit dir los, nur willst du es uns nicht sagen richtig?", meinte er und sah seine Freundin an.

Hermine nickte. "Ja Harry, so ist es! Und selbst wenn ich euch das sagen würde, ihr würdet es doch nicht verstehen! Aber das ihr gerade jetzt gekommen seid war wirklich unpassend!", sagte sie laut und musste wieder daran denken das Draco nun schon tot sein konnte. Ja, das konnte er. Verdammt. Und sie vertrödelte die Zeit nun hier mit den beiden! Harry sah sie weiter an und Ron sagte gar nichts. Es schien so als hätte er das Sprechen verlernt.

"Wieso sagst du es uns nicht einfach Hermine? Woher willst du wissen wie wir reagieren? Du kennst uns vielleicht gut, aber deswegen kannst du doch noch lange nicht voraussehen wie wir darauf reagieren würden! Hermine! Nun sag uns schon was mit dir los ist, wir sind deine Freunde, und wir sorgen uns um dich! Ob du es nun glauben willst oder nicht...sag es doch einfach, und lass dich überraschen wie wir dazu sagen werden.", meinte Harry und sah Hermine an.

Sie seufzte und sah ihn an. "Doch Harry...doch. Glaub mir, ich weiß wie ihr darauf reagieren würdet! Besonders wenn es um IHN geht!", sagte sie nun und sah die beiden an. Na ja nur weil sie es so sagte wussten sie es nicht gleich. Harry und Ron sahen sie verwirrt an. "Ihn?", fragte Ron und sah sich weiter im Raum um. "Ja, ihn...und dieser jemand ist Draco Malfoy. Deswegen war ich mir auch so sicher wie ihr darauf reagieren würdet!", sagte sie und wartete ab was passieren würde.

Harry keuchte auf und Ron lies sich geschockt auf die Couch fallen. Ja, so in etwa hatte sie sich das vorgestellt. Harry sah sie immer noch an als hätte er eben einen ganz schrecklichen Traum gehabt, und Ron...Ron's Gesicht sah sie nicht, aber seine Ohren schien rot zu sein. Und das war doch immer so wenn er sich über etwas aufregte oder so. Und sie waren verdammt rot. Hermine schluckte. "Als hätt' ich's nicht gewusst!", sagte sie laut und sah Harry in die Augen.

"Malfoy? Hermine...was willst du damit sagen es hat mit Malfoy zu tun? Du meintest vorhin du hättest andere Sorgen, aber was meinst du damit...ich verstehe es einfach nicht! Und nun sagst du uns auch noch es hätte mit Malfoy zu tun! Was hat diese kleine dreckige Ratte dir angetan? Hermine sag schon was er mit dir gemacht hat!", schrie Harry, nun sah sie die Wut in seinen Augen.

Ron sagte immer noch nichts, aber das war ihr im Moment auch ziemlich egal! Erst einmal würde sie eben mit Harry reden, und auch das würde nicht leicht werden. Doch dass Ron zuhörte, da war sie sich sicher. Er würde das alles einfach mitanhören. Was auch sonst. "Du hast schon richtig gehört. Es geht um Malfoy...aber er ist kein Todesser mehr Harry...er war auf der Flucht und-", Hermine sprach nicht sofort weiter sondern sah auf den Boden.

"Hermine! Dieser verdammte Idiot ist ein Todesser! Der ist doch auch noch stolz drauf was er alles angestellt hat! Und wie diese Ratte ein Todesser ist! Er ist nichts anderes...aber ich weiß nicht wie du darauf kommst das er keiner mehr ist. Er war auf der Flucht und? Sag doch endlich was du sagen willst Hermine. Wieso sagst du uns nicht einfach was hier los ist?", Harry war sauer, sehr sauer.

"Okay. Dann sag ich euch eben alles!", schrie sie und sah Harry an. Gut, wenn er es so wollte, dann konnte er das auch haben! "Er ist Nachts hier aufgetaucht, er war auf der Flucht vor den Todessern, er hat mir gesagt, dass er keiner mehr ist und na ja...das ist schon eine ganze Weile her. Seit dem hat er hier bei uns im Haus gewohnt...", sagte sie und sah wie Harry's Augen sich weiteten. Oh ja, er war verdammt sauer.

"Bitte was Hermine? Er ist...er hat hier gewohnt? Hier bei deinen Eltern im Haus? Aber...haben sie das gewusst? Hermine! Wieso hast du diesem Trottel vertraut? Wieso? Das ist doch...bescheuert! Er hätte dich auf der Stelle umbringen können, ist doch sicher ein Wunder das du noch lebst Hermine!", er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare und seufzte laut.

"Ja, er hat hier gewohnt und meine Eltern wussten es auch! Nein, Harry sie waren alles andere als begeistert davon, aber ich habe sie überredet, weil ich ihm geglaubt habe und er ist kein Todesser mehr, Harry. Bitte glaub mir doch einfach...er hat die Wahrheit gesagt, wenn er mich hätte umbringen wollen, dann hätte er es schon in der Nacht machen können, als er hier aufgetaucht ist", sagte sie und merkte wie Ron hinter ihnen aufsprang.

Ron's Gesicht war zornrot, und seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt. Hermine war sofort klar, wer von ihren beiden Freunden wütender auf sie war. Das war Ron. Und bisher wusste er doch nur die Hälfte von dieser Geschichte...wie würde er erst reagieren wenn sie ihm sagen würde das sie sich in Draco verliebt hatte, und dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte? Wahrscheinlich würden kleine Rauchwolken aus seinen Ohren kommen, und seine Füße würden sich vom Boden erheben, er würde in die Luft gehen. Ja, ganz sicher.

"Hermine! Ich glaub das ja einfach nicht! Hat er dir dein Gehirn rausgepustet, oder warum bist du auf einmal so dumm und glaubst Malfoy! Hermine! Er ist immer noch Malfoy und wir hassen Malfoy! Man kann ihm nicht vertrauen und was machst du? Lässt ihn hier bei dir wohnen und vertraust ihm? Was kommt noch? Habt ihr geheiratet? Bist du schwanger? Ist der neuerdings der Liebling deiner Eltern? Was? Hermine!", er hatte es so laut geschrieen, dass Hermine sicher war, die Nachbarn hatten es auch hören müssen.

Hermine sah ihn bei dem letzten Teil von seinem Geschrei an und wurde leicht rot. Nein, eigentlich war nichts davon wirklich wahr. Sie waren nicht verheiratet, schwanger war sie ihres Wissens nach auch nicht, und er war auch nicht der Liebling ihrer Eltern geworden. "Ähm, nein Ron...das ist nicht ganz richtig. Wirklich nicht...wir sind nicht verheiratet, schwanger bin ich sicher auch nicht und meine Eltern haben ihn auch nicht gern. Aber er ist kein Todesser mehr! Ich weiß es einfach...glaubt mir doch. Sie waren hier...die Todesser...ich habe sie nicht gesehen, aber sie haben Draco mitgenommen!", sagte sie, und fühlte wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Oh toll, fing sie nun zu heulen an?

Harry sah Hermine an. Es war nicht ganz wahr? Was meinte sie nur damit schon wieder? Und nun sah es auch noch so aus als ob Hermine gleich weinen würde? Todesser? Die Todesser waren hier gewesen? "Hermine! Geht es dir gut, ich meine sie haben dir doch nichts getan oder?", fragte er schnell und sah sie an.

"Nein Harry! Sie haben mir nichts getan! Hör mir doch endlich mal zu! Sie haben Draco mitgenommen! Und vielleicht haben sie ihn nun schon umgebracht!", schrie sie und spürte sie etwas kaltes, warmes an ihren Wangen. Sie weinte. Kleine Tränen liefen über ihre Wange, sie wischte sie so schnell es ging weg. Doch dies nütze nichts, da immer mehr Tränen aus ihren Augen kullerten.

Harry ging ein Licht auf. Zumindest glaubte er das. Sie wollte damit doch nicht sagen? Nein, das konnte ja gar nicht sein? Hatte Hermine etwas mit diesem...? Nein! Hermine durfte einfach nichts mit Draco Malfoy haben. "Ich hör dir durchaus zu Hermine...Hermine? Willst du damit sagen...das du...du und er...", fing er an und sah ihn an. Nein, sie konnte doch gar nichts mit ihm haben!

"Harry!", Ron sah ihn entsetzt an. Scheinbar hatte er inzwischen auch geschaltet und verstand das sein Freund damit sagen wollte. "Weißt du überhaupt was du da sagst? Das ist doch total bescheuert und unmöglich!", sagte er und sah Hermine an. "Oder? Hermine?", beide sahen sie an, und wollten eine Antwort.

"Doch...doch Harry. Du hast schon Recht. Er und ich...ja...allerdings du hast Recht.", sagte sie und sah nun auch zu Ron für den das alles noch sehr viel unmöglicher schien. "Doch Ron! Ich hab was mit ihm! Und du willst sicher nicht wissen was WIR letzte Nacht getan haben! Und ich werde nicht zulassen das sie ihn umbringen wenn er noch am Leben ist!", sagte sie bestimmt.

Ron schien aus den Latschen zu kippen. Er wurde feuerrot, und war dann auf einmal leichenblass. Was hatte Hermine da gesagt? Sie hatte also wirklich etwas mit ihm und letzte Nacht? Was wollte sie...er wurde wieder feuerrot, und anschließend leichenblass. Oh mein Gott. Hatte sie etwa mit ihm geschlafen? "HERMINE! Du willst uns doch nur verarschen? Das kann alles nicht dein Ernst sein!", schrie er sie an, und war dabei immer noch sehr blass.

"Oh doch Ron! Das ist mein voller Ernst! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass die Todesser ihn umbringen! Egal was ihr sagt...und wenn ihr mir nicht helfen wollt, dann geh ich eben allein und suche ihn!", rief sie und ging die Treppen hinauf. Sie knallte ihre Zimmertür hinter sich zu und schloss ab. Sie musste sich nun erst mal umziehen. So konnte sie unmöglich los.

Hinter sich hörte sie die Schritte der beiden, doch dann verstummten sie. Ron klopfte an ihrer Türe, doch von Harry hörte sie nichts. "Hermine! Mach doch endlich die Tür auf und lass diesen Mist! Hermine.", sagte er und klopfte weiter an der Türe. Harry war gerade in das Gästezimmer gegangen und sah sich darin um.

Sie musste es wirklich ernst gemeint haben. Hier sah es schlimm aus. Und dieses Brandloch dort...die Todesser mussten eindeutig hier gewesen sein, und wenn es ihr ernst war. Ron und er konnten sie doch nicht alleine gehen lassen! Das würde doch viel zu gefährlich sein. Harry ging auch zu der Tür und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das Zimmer. "Da waren eindeutig Todesser Ron...", sagte er und merkte wie die Tür wieder aufflog. Hermine war inzwischen angezogen, und Harry bemerkte noch wie sie ihren Zauberstab in ihre hintere Hosentasche schob.

"Hermine, du kannst nicht alleine gehen! Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich! Die bringen dich alle um! Bitte...das kann doch einfach nicht dein Ernst sein. Hermine...sei doch vernünftig!", rief er entsetzt und sah sie an. Doch ihm war ziemlich klar das es ihr ernst war. Hermine war niemand der seine Meinung so einfach wieder änderte.

"Doch. Ich werde gehen. Ich will nicht, dass sie ihn umbringen, ich kann da einfach nicht tatenlos herumstehen und abwarten! Egal ob mit oder ohne euch: Ich gehe und suche ihn.", sagte sie und sah Harry in die Augen. Oh und wie das ihr Ernst war!

"Okay. Wir kommen mit.", sagte Harry und sah Hermine an. Ron neben ihm keuchte auf und sah Harry an. "Harry! Wir kommen nicht mit!", sagte er. "Doch Ron! Wir kommen mit. Wenn du nicht willst dann geh wieder Heim, aber ich helfe Hermine. Sie ist unsere Freundin. Ich will nicht, dass sie von den Todessern umgebracht wird", sagte er und merkte wie Hermine ihm um den Hals fiel. "Oh danke Harry! Danke, danke, danke!", flüsterte sie und ließ ihn dann wieder los.

Ron murrte und sah sie an. "Schön...schön, wir kommen mit", murrte er und verschränkte die Arme. Wieso sagte er da nur zu? Er mochte Hermine so sehr, und sie...sie hatte etwas mit Malfoy!

-----------------------------------------

Draco erwachte in einem dunklen Kerker und sah sich um. Es war so dunkel, dass er kaum seine Hände sehen konnte. Sein Kopf tat ihm wirklich sehr weh. Sehr sogar. Er stöhnte auf und fasste sich an den Kopf. War das Blut? Ja, das konnte Blut sein. Aber hier war es viel zu dunkle um es wirklich erkennen zu können. Zumindest glaubte er das er eine Wunde am Kopf hatte.

Er konnte sich nur noch dunkel daran erinnern was im Haus der Grangers passiert war. Sein Kopf tat so schrecklich weh, doch er versuchte sich zu Erinnern. Draco erinnerte sich daran das er mit Hermine im Bett gelegen hatte, und das sie dann in die Küche gegangen war, um Frühstück zu holen. Wenige Sekunden später hatte er ein Geräusch gehört, auf einmal hörte er auch schon wie die Lichtblitze durch die Gegend flogen, oder eher durch das Zimmer.

Er hatte sich nicht einmal mehr ganz anziehen können, eher ein auch schon ein paar Todesser im Zimmer entdeckte, dann wurde er von ihnen gepackt. Sie hatten ihn niedergeschlagen, und mussten sofort mit ihm disappariert sein. Und nun war er hier...bei den Todessern. Die würden ihn solange Foltern bis er tot war, oder noch sehr viel länger um ihn leiden zu sehen.

Eine Tür ging auf, und er merkte wie er von jemandem gepackt, und hochgezogen wurde. Es war sein Vater...Sein Vater zog ihn in einen anderen, ebenfalls sehr dunklen Raum und warf ihn dann unsanft auf den Boden. Draco gab keinen Mucks von sich, rappelte sich dann langsam auf. Vor ihm, in einem Sessel saß Voldemort, und schien ziemlich sauer zu sein.

"Wie ich sehe habt ihr ihn endlich gefunden Lucius...wurde aber auch Zeit wirklich...verdammt gut für dich...", sagte er mit einer kalten schnarrenden Stimme. Lucius Malfoy kniete sich vor seinen Herrn und lies den Kopf gesenkt als er sprach. "Mein Lord...ja, wir haben ihn endlich gefunden.", sagte er und sah ihn dann an.

Voldemort lachte auf. "Lucius...das er hier ist ist nicht dein Verdienst. Du suchst deinen Sohn schon seit Wochen, aber hast ihn nicht gefunden. Das er hier ist, ist einem anderen treuen Todesser zu verdanken. Und vielleicht sollte ich dich mit ihm gleichstellen? Was hältst du davon? Vater und Sohn...und bald seid ihr tot!", er lachte schallend auf und sah Malfoy Senior an.

Dieser sah entsetzt auf und sah zu seinem Sohn. "Mein Lord...ich...ihr...ich bitte euch. Ich habe versucht ihn zu finden. Ich bin euch treu mein Lord.", sagte er.

"Oh wieso sollte ich das nicht tun, Lucius? Ich halte es für eine nette Idee...Dein Sohn hat sich bei einem dreckigen Schlammblut im Haus versteckt, und wie mir meine Quellen gesagt hat war er nicht nur in ihrem Haus, sondern auch in ihrem Bett. Lucius, Lucius, dein Sohn und ein Schlammblut. Man sagt doch oft der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm...ich sollte dich einfach gleichzeitig mit ihm umbringen.",

Draco sagte immer noch nichts. Das würde ihm auch nichts helfen, im Gegenteil. Wenn er etwas sagen würde, dann würden sie ihn auf der Stelle erledigen, dann war sein Leben vorbei. Er war schlau genug, um nichts zu sagen. "Bringt den Verräter weg...", sagte sie kalte Stimme und Draco wurde wieder in den Kerker geworfen.


	13. Chapter 13: Geständnisse eines Draco Mal

13. Kapitel – Geständnisse eines Draco Malfoy

Ron stand nun wieder im Wohnzimmer der Grangers und sah Harry böse an. Ja, er hatte zugesagt. Aber eigentlich ging es ihm mehr als gegen den Strich, dass er das getan hatte. Ron hatte das auch nicht getan, weil er es so schrecklich fand, dass die Todesser Malfoy hatten. Tja, das war sein Pech, was ging es ihn an? Er mochte diese Ratte doch nicht einmal, nein, er hasste ihn. Und das war schon immer so gewesen!

Malfoy hatte die drei doch oft genug geärgert und Harry das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Und Hermine war doch auch nicht unbeschadet davon gekommen. Und was tat sie nun? Sie fing etwas mit diesem widerlichen Kerl an, wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch noch mit ihm geschlafen. Wenn er nur daran dachte, was sie gesagt hatte. _Und du willst sicher nicht wissen was WIR letzte Nacht getan haben!_ Er schüttelte sich innerlich. Dass war doch wirklich bescheuert! Das konnte nicht Hermine sein!

Die Hermine die er kannte würde nicht mit Malfoy schlafen. Und nun schien es so als ob er ihr mehr bedeutete? Das konnte doch nur ein Witz sein! Verdammt. Hatte sie nicht bemerkt, was er für sie fühlte? Schön, selbst wenn, sie fühlte nicht so für ihn. Dessen war er sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher. Daran konnte er leider nichts ändern. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass wir ihr helfen diese Ratte zu befreien.", murrte er und sah Harry verdammt sauer an.

Harry seufzte und sah seinen besten Freund an. Ihm passte es doch auch nicht, dass Ron und er Hermine helfen würden Malfoy zu retten. Aber eins wusste er sicher, Hermine würde ihn auch allein suchen. Und sie war immer noch ihre Freundin. Egal was sie getan hatte. Und es war ja nicht so, dass sie ein Verbrechen begangen hatte. Sie hatte ja nur etwas mit Malfoy. Dieses nur hörte sich so falsch an. „Ron...mir passt es auch nicht! Ich könnte mir auch was anderes vorstellen, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Hermine ihn allein sucht – das ist zu gefährlich! Und sie ist immer noch unsere Freundin.", sagte er und sah den rothaarigen Jungen an.

Ron sagte dazu nichts mehr. Pah, ihre Freundin. Ihre ach so tolle Freundin hatte sie angelogen! „Harry! Ich kann nicht glauben dass du so etwas sagst. Sie hat uns angelogen! Hermine hat diesen widerlichen Kerl hier im Haus versteckt und nun...nun hat sie auch noch...ich finde dass nur widerlich!", rief er und lief rot an. Er würde nicht aussprechen was sie mit ihm gemacht hatte. Niemals.

Harry seufzte erneut. „Oh Ron...ist ja schon gut. Sie hat ihn versteckt, und nun ist gut. Dass sie es uns nicht gesagt hat war falsch, aber hättest du anders gehandelt? Nehmen wir mal an es wäre nicht um Malfoy gegangen...ach ist ja egal. Ja, sie hat was mit ihm angefangen. Und Ron? Ich weiß worum es dir hier geht...und du hast deine Chance bei Hermine mehr als in den Sand gesetzt! Beschwer dich nicht. Wir sollten unserer Freundin lieber helfen.", sagte er und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit an der Treppe gesessen. Sie hatte ihre Sachen schon zusammen gepackt. Nicht viel. Nur was sie brauchte, das passte alles in einen Rucksack. Mehr sollten sie auch nicht mitnehmen. Es würde sie nur aufhalten. Das Gespräch von Harry und Ron bekam sie mit. Was auch sonst. Dass Ron sich so sehr aufregte, wunderte sie ja nicht sehr. Er hasste Malfoy mehr als irgendwen, auch wenn man die Geschichte betrachtete die zwischen seiner und Malfoys Familie war, doch hier ging es scheinbar wirklich nicht darum.

Harry hatte es ausgesprochen. Natürlich hatte sie bemerkt wie Ron sie angesehen hatte. Das hatte sie immer, doch sie hatte es so lange nicht wahrhaben wollen. Doch nun sah sie alles klarer. Er hatte sich so sehr aufgeregt als sie mit Viktor Krum zum Ball gegangen war, ja sehr sogar. Nur weil er zu feige gewesen war um sie zu fragen! Und auch danach war es ihr aufgefallen. Lange hatte sie es einfach ignoriert. Kurz, ja kurz hatte sie geglaubt auch etwas für ihn zu empfinden. Doch so war es nicht. Nicht mehr...er hatte seine Chance bei ihr ordentlich in den Sand gesetzt. Auch sie hätte es nicht anders ausdrücken können.

Aber sie dankte Harry sehr, dass er ihr helfen wollte. Und Ron hatte ja auch zugesagt, doch er würde sich nicht so einsetzen wie Harry, das wusste sie. Harry schien zu denken, sie könne es allein nicht schaffen. Was vielleicht nicht einmal so falsch war. Hermine wollte Draco so schnell wie möglich retten, da konnte sie schnell Fehler machen. Doch mit Harry und Ron an ihrer Seite würde sicher alles gut gehen. Da glaubte sie daran. Sie wusste es einfach.

Rasch stand sie auf und nahm dann ihren Rucksack. Wo sollten sie eigentlich zu suchen anfangen? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Die Todesser konnten Draco überall hin verschleppt haben! Und bis sie ihn fand konnte er schon tot sein. Hermine schluckte. Sie mussten sich beeilen, und auch wenn es nicht gut aussah, sie mussten ihn einfach finden. Sie liebte ihn. Vor ein paar Stunden war doch noch alles gut gewesen, und nun...nun nicht mehr. Sie ging die Treppe nach unten, und sah die beiden dann an. „Wir sollten los...ich will ihn lebend finden, auch wenn es Ron anders sicher lieber wäre. Doch ich werde das nicht zulassen.", sagte sie und ging zu einer Kommode und nahm einen Zettel und einen Stift zur Hand.

Sie musste ihren Eltern Bescheid sagen. Zumindest teilweise. Was sollte sie auch schreiben? Die Wahrheit? Vermutlich war es das Beste, was sie machen konnte. Doch dann würden die beiden sich um sie Sorgen, das wollte sie nicht. Doch sie hatte erst gesehen was passierte, wenn man jemanden anlog. Und ihre Eltern konnten sie doch nicht dran hindern. Harry, Ron und sie waren schon fast verschwunden. Also schrieb sie die Wahrheit.

_Mum, Dad...bitte regt euch nicht auf. Aber ich bin weg. Die Todesser waren hier, sie haben Draco. Ich bin nicht allein. Harry und Ron kommen mit mir. Sorgt euch nicht um mich, ich bin bald wieder zu Hause. Aber ich muss ihn finden...ich kann einfach nicht anders.  
In Liebe, Hermine_

Sie legte dass Blatt auf den Tisch und sah dann zu Harry und Ron. Ohne ein weiteres Wort öffnete sie die Haustür und ging dann hinaus. Die Sonne stand inzwischen hoch am Himmel, es war ziemlich warm. Die Braunhaarige legte eine Hand über ihre Augen und sah in den Himmel. Dort sah alles so friedlich aus. Strahlend blauer Himmel, nur ein paar kleine Wolken, und die Sonne schien auf sie herab. Doch nichts war so. Eigentlich sollte er blutrot sein. Schon seit langem.

Die Muggel hatten keine Ahnung von dem, was in der Zaubererwelt vor sich ging. Nur wenige wussten davon. Und das waren jene Muggel deren Kinder Zaubererblut in sich hatten, und eine Schule besuchten. Aber das waren wenige. Und doch mehr als sie vermuten konnten. Die Malfoy's und die anderen Reinblüter waren immer so stolz auf das, was sie waren, aber dass sie eigentlich schon längst in der Unterzahl waren, das schienen sie nicht zu wissen – oder einfach zu verdrängen. Vermutlich eher letzteres.

Hermine seufzte und sah sich in ihrer Nachbarschaft um. Alles sah so friedlich aus. Kinder spielten zusammen in den Gärten, oder fuhren mit ihren Fahrrädern durch die Straßen und lachten miteinander. Doch nichts war so. Leider...sie wünschte sich auch so friedlich irgendwo spielen zu können. Nun, nicht spielen. Eher in Ruhe ein Buch lesen und sich entspannen. Vielleicht sogar mit Draco...aber wie wahrscheinlich war das schon, dass es jemals so sein würde? Solange Voldemort am Leben war, konnten sie sich dessen nicht sicher sein.

Harry sah zu Hermine und ging dann langsam zu ihr. „Hermine?", fragte er und sah sie an. Irgendwie wirkte sie abwesend. Nur gut, dass sie mitkommen würden. Wenn sie so dort auftauchte, dann würde sie sicher nicht mehr lange am Leben bleiben. Doch wo wollte sie eigentlich zu Suchen anfangen? Hermine hatte doch keine Ahnung wo Draco sein konnte. Und er und Ron auch nicht. „Sag mal...wo willst du eigentlich nach ihm suchen? Kannst du mir dass mal verraten? Denn ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wo wir nach ihm suchen sollen",

Sie drehte sich zu Harry um und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Frag mich was leichteres Harry...ich weiß es auch nicht...ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit daran zu denken wo er sein könnte. Und eigentlich ist es ja leider so, dass er überall sein kann. Und bis wir ihn finden kann er auch...", sie sprach nicht weiter, sondern schloss die Augen.

Hermine schien wirklich viel für ihn zu empfinden. Zumindest sah es so aus. Sie mussten ihr einfach helfen. Auch wenn es Ron so gar nicht gefallen würde. Er wollte nicht, dass Hermine leiden musste. Und dass tat sie gerade. Dass er Malfoy einmal so sehr helfen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. „Nein Hermine. Wir finden ihn schon. Wir finden ihn bevor sie ihn ins Jenseits befördern.", sagte er und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Danke.", sagte sie und lächelte. Sie ging ein paar Schritte weiter und setzte sich dann auf den Randstein des Gehweges. Wo sollten sie nur nach ihm suchen. Hermine fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihre braunen Haare, die von der Sonne etwas aufgeheizt waren und konnte Ron hinter sich schnauben hören. Wieso ging er nicht einfach wenn ihm dass alles nicht passte? Es interessierte sie herzlich wenig ob er dabei war, sie wollte doch einfach nur Draco retten. Und dass so bald wie möglich! „Wo sollen wir nur nach ihm suchen...", murmelte sie und sah auf die Straße.

„Hermine...wir sollten uns wirklich überlegen wo wir nach ihm suchen. Sonst bringt dass alles nichts. Gar nichts...und das sage ich nur sehr ungern. Ich will dir helfen und so sehr Ron hier auch rummeckert, er will dir helfen. Du kennst ihn ja...", meinte er und setzte sich nun neben sie.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy stand vor dem Kerker und sah auf seinen Sohn. Er hatte sich im Haus von diesem Schlammblut versteckt. Das war doch nicht zu fassen. Immerhin hatten er und Narcissa ihn so gut erzogen, zumindest hatten sie das geglaubt, doch dann machte er so etwas. Sein Sohn hatte die Todesser verraten und war auf der Flucht zu diesem wertlosen Schlammblut gelaufen. Das war doch wirklich zu fassen. Wäre es nicht so lächerlich gewesen, dann hätte er nun sicher gelacht. Aber ihm war so gar nicht danach.

Solange hatte er nach ihm gesucht, ihn aber nicht gefunden. Ein anderer Todesser hatte das erledigen müssen. Ja, er war jämmerlich. Inzwischen war er das. Wirklich schade. Die Zeit in Askaban hatte ihn gezeichnet, er war nicht mehr der Alte. Wirklich nicht. Lucius war vor der Zeit in seiner dunklen Zelle jünger gewesen, sein Haar war schöner gewesen. Nun war es das nicht mehr. Er war alt. Sehr alt. Und er konnte daran nichts mehr ändern.

Doch was sein Sohn getan hatte konnte er einfach nicht glauben. Unglaublich war dass. Er ging weiter zu der Zelle seines Sohnes und sah ihn herablassend an. „So Draco...ich hoffe es ist bequem.", sagte er mit einer kalten schnarrenden Stimme. Ja, sein Sohn war ihm früher so ähnlich gewesen. Lucius hatte ihm beigebracht Muggel und Halbblüter zu hassen, und der Junge hatte das auch getan. Doch nun hatte er sich im Haus von ein paar wertlosen Muggeln versteckt.

Draco sagte nichts. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht sehen. Der Kerl war der letzte, den er nun sehen wollte. Eigentlich wollte er keinen von den Todessern sehen. Sie würden ihn umbringen, das wusste er. Draco hatte sie verraten. Voldemort war so oder so schon wütend auf ihn, weil er es nicht geschafft hatte Dumbledore umzubringen. Nein, das hatte Snape für ihn erledigen müssen. Aber diese Zeit lag hinter ihm. Er wollte keiner mehr von ihnen sein, am liebsten würde er nun bei Hermine sein. Ja, das war das, was er fühlte. Der Blonde liebte diese Frau, dieses Gefühl konnte er nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Lucius lachte und sah Draco an. „Redest du nun nicht mehr mit deinem Vater? Schön...du musst auch nicht mit mir reden, aber ich finde es wirklich unglaublich wo ich dich gefunden habe. Bei diesem Schlammblut.", er lachte erneut auf. „Wir hätten sie auch erledigen sollen, findest du nicht? Die kleine ist doch nichts Wert...du hast oft von ihr gesprochen. Oh ja, daran erinnere ich mich gut. Aber du hasst sie gehasst, mehr als du alle anderen Muggelstämmigen gehasst hast, was musste ich nun erfahren? Mein Sohn steigt mit so etwas ins Bett.",

Draco sagte immer noch nichts. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust mit seinem Vater über so etwas zu reden. Ja, er hatte Hermine wirklich sehr gehasst. Aber irgendwann hatte es langsam angefangen sich zu ändern. Seine Gefühle für sie. Er gab es nicht gern zu, aber sie waren nicht erst seit dieser Zeit in ihrem Haus da, nein, er hatte schon früher etwas für sie empfunden. Wütend sah er seinen Vater an. „Und wenn schon? Es geht dich nichts an Vater. Sie ist mehr Wert als du und alle Todesser zusammen!", rief er und funkelte seinen Vater böse an.

Wieder lachte Lucius und verschränkte die Arme. So dachte sein Sohn also nun. Er dachte, dass dieses kleine Schlammblut mehr Wert war als sie alle zusammen. Oh dass war wirklich verdammt witzig. „Draco, Draco...dass ich nicht lache. Ich glaube einfach nicht, was du da sagst. Sie ist mehr Wert als ich? Oh Draco...früher hättest du so etwas nicht gesagt. Aber du wirst schon noch sehen, was du davon hast, dass du dich auf dieses Mädchen eingelassen hast...", sagte er und grinste fies.

Ja, Draco wusste nur zu gut, was sie alles mit ihm machen würden. Schon allein für seinen Verrat würden sie ihn foltern, und umbringen, aber dass er sich bei Hermine versteckt hatte machte dass alles nicht besser. Ja, und er hatte sich in sie verliebt. Und er sehnte sich nach ihr. Nach ihren wunderschönen, sanften braunen Augen, und ihren zarten Händen. Und ihr Lächeln...ihr Lächeln war viel zu schön um wahr zu sein. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte er noch mit ihr in einem Bett gelegen, und nun lag er hier in einem dunklen Kerker, und würde sie sicher nie wieder sehen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er wie sein Vater wieder verschwand und er war froh darüber. Er hasste diesen Mann. Immer hatte er ihn nach seinen bescheuerten Maßstäben erziehen wollen. Draco hatte lange genug das getan was sein Vater wollte. Heute würde er es nicht mehr tun. Das Leben war viel zu wertvoll um es so zu verbringen. Er war nicht mehr das Schoßhündchen seines Vaters. Eher würde er sterben als noch einmal etwas zu machen, was Lucius wollte.

Hermine...er schloss die Augen und sah sie vor sich. Ja, er liebte sie. Er liebte sie so sehr und er hatte es ihr nicht sagen können. Und vermutlich würde sie diese drei Worte nie aus seinem Mund hören. Zum Teil weil er ein Malfoy war und nicht gelernt hatte solche Worte zu sagen, doch bei ihr würde er es sicher können. Und zum anderen, weil er hier nicht mehr lebend rauskommen würde! Die Todesser würden ihn solange foltern bis er sie anflehen würde seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, vielleicht würde er sie irgendwann wieder sehen. Irgendwann...

Doch wer wusste schon wann das sein würde. Bald würde er tot sein. Und Hermine würde ihn vermutlich gar nicht suchen. Zumindest wäre es weitaus klüger von ihr, wenn sie ihn nicht suchen würde. Sie würde sich zu sehr in Gefahr bringen, wenn sie dass machen würde. Aber Draco hatte keine Ahnung wie nah Hermine ihm bereits war. Ja, Harry, Ron und Hermine waren auf dem Weg zu ihm. Und er konnte nichts daran ändern.

Hermine sah sich in dem kleinen Dorf um und glaubte erst gar nicht daran, dass er magisch sein sollte. Es sah so sehr nach den Muggeln aus. Aber dass hier war die einzige Idee die sie hatte. Wo konnte er sonst sein? Hermine wusste es nicht...Voldemort und seine Todesser konnten überall sein. Und vermutlich würde sie ihn hier nicht einmal finden. Doch sie wollte es versuchen. Sie musste es einfach. Die junge Frau drehte sich um und sah ihre Freunde an.

Harry sah sich ebenfalls etwas skeptisch in dem Dorf um und sah dann zu Hermine. „Hältst du dass für eine gute Idee? Na ja aber ich habe auch keine andere Idee wo wir ihn suchen sollten. Aber Malfoy Manor. Ob das so eine gute Idee ist...was solls.", meinte er und sah zu einem Weg. Nur so mussten sie hin? Hermine hatte schon einen Weg eingeschlagen, und die beiden folgten ihr.


	14. Chapter 14: Never Ending Story

14. Kapitel – Never Ending Story

Hermine hatte zielstrebig einen Weg eingeschlagen, und ging ihn schnell entlang. Das Harry und Ron hinter ihr leicht keuchten, und sich schon beschwerten hörte sie gar nicht. Sie dachte gerade nur daran Draco zu befreien. Aber was für eine Chance würden sie schon haben? Selbst wenn er hier war, dann war es noch nicht sicher, dass sie ihn retten konnte. Sie dachte nicht gern daran, aber es war so. Bei diesem Versuch könnten sie genauso gut scheitern.

„Hermine! Verdammt noch mal Hermine!", schrie Harry, rannte zu ihr nach vorne, und packte sie am Arm. Diese keuchte auf, und hielt an als sie dies merkte. „Harry, was soll das?", fragte sie patzig, und sah zu ihm. Was sollte dieser Mist? Sie mussten doch Draco retten.

„Du solltest dich etwas beruhigen. Im Moment rennst du wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn rum! Und das wird dir nicht helfen wenn er wirklich dort ist. Da musst du klar denken können. Wir helfen dir, aber wenn du dich so verhältst...du wirst scheitern, wir werden scheitern wenn du mit deinen Gedanken nicht da bist wo du es sein solltest! Hermine, hör mir zu...", sagte er genervt.

„Ich höre dir ja zu Harry!", fauchte sie und schlug seinen Arm weg. Sie wusste sehr genau was sie tat, Harry brauchte sich hier gar nicht so aufzuführen. Er und Ron wollten das doch eigentlich gar nicht. „Wenn ihr das versaut...nur weil ihr ihn hasst, dann waren wir die längste Zeit Freunde...", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang kalt und fremd. Hermine ging weiter, und Ron keuchte.

„Das soll doch ein Witz sein oder? Das soll ein verdammter Witz sein! Ich glaub es einfach nicht. Hermine!", schrie er wütend und hatte schon feuerrote Ohren. „Das ist Malfoy. Hast du vergessen, was er alles getan hat? Er ist schuld daran das Dumbledore tot ist! Und auch sonst ist er nicht unschuldig! Oder hast du vergessen wie gemein er immer zu dir war? Er muss dir ja den Verstand aus dem Hirn gefickt-", weiter kam er allerdings nicht.

Hermine hatte sich bei seinen Worten umgedreht, und als er den letzten Teil seines Satzes ansprach, verpasste sie Ron eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Wag es nicht noch einmal so etwas zu sagen, Ronald Weasley!", rief sie zornig, und hielt sich die Hände in die Hüften. Sie atmete schwer, und funkelte Ron an. „Und ich habe nicht vergessen was er getan hat! Aber Snape hat ihn umgebracht, nicht Draco! Du weißt was Harry uns gesagt hat...er wollte es nicht! Er hätte es nicht getan!", schrie sie.

Ron rieb sich die schmerzende Wange, und war sich fast sicher das ein Handabdruck dort zu sehen sein würde. Hermine hatte ihn geschlagen. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht bei Verstand sein. So wie sie sich gerade verhielt, das war einfach nicht normal. „Wieso sollte ich es nicht tun? Muss doch was dran sein...du rennst wie eine dumme Ziege rum! Und wenn du so weitermachst wirst du zusammen mit ihm draufgehn!", sagte er schwer atmend.

„Ich renne wie eine dumme Ziege rum? Argh, ich fass' es ja nicht! Was soll das...ich werde...", sie legte den Kopf schief, und sah ihn an. „Schön...wenn du das willst. Wenn es sein muss werde ich sogar zusammen mit ihm draufgehn...er ist kein so schlechter Mensch wie du denkst. Und wenn du perfekt bist, dann bin ich die heilige Jungfrau Maria. Es zwingt dich, oder euch, keiner mitzukommen!", sagte sie.

Harry schloss die Augen, und seufzte. Hermine und Ron waren manchmal wirklich unmöglich, und dann waren sie einfach nicht zu haben. Es war ja sogar schlimmer als ihr Streit letztes Jahr, und der war schon sehr schlimm gewesen, aber das hier übertraf wirklich alles. „Könnt ihr endlich damit aufhören ja?", sagte Harry fast gelangweilt, und sah zu Hermine. „Nein, es zwingt uns keiner. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen das du stirbst, und wenn ich ihn dafür retten muss.", sagte er.

„Macht was ihr wollt. Aber ich will euch nicht mehr dabei haben. Ich brauche euch nicht! Und genau genommen ist es dir auch egal Harry, also lass dieses bescheuerte Gehabe, das macht nichts besser. Wenn ich sterbe dann sterbe ich eben. Aber ich werde ihn retten, und ihr könnt verschwinden. Macht doch was ihr wollt. Lasst mich nur endlich in Frieden!", rief sie nun mehr als wütend, und rauschte an den beiden vorbei.

Hermines Wangen waren gerötet, sie war entsetzt. Mit solch einem Streit hatte sie nun eigentlich nicht gerechnet, aber es war abzusehen gewesen. Die beiden hatten sich vorhin bei ihrem Geständnis schon viel zu ruhig verhalten, nun war es soweit gekommen. Ron's Worte hatten sie am meisten verletzt. Idiot. Seine Worte wollte sie am liebsten vergessen. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein? Dachte er Hermine würde mit jedem...und letztes Jahr hatte sie noch irgendwie Gefühle für ihn gehabt.

Ron war nicht reif. Er war ein unreifes Kind. Und das war niemand in den sie sich verlieben konnte. Nein, es ging einfach nicht. Außerdem kannte sie Ron viel zu gut, auf eine Art und Weise die Liebe unmöglich machte. In ihm würde sie immer nur einen guten Freund sehen. Der Gedanke ihn zu küssen, oder gar mit ihm zu schlafen...Nein, das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Dieser Gedanke war abschreckend. Ron war wie ein Bruder für sie, wenn es nicht gerade solch einen Streit gab...

Aber damit, dass sie Draco liebte, würde Ron nie zurecht kommen. Harry und Ron hassten Draco so sehr, sie hatte es ja auch getan. So lange hatte er sie schlecht behandelt und dann war er bei ihr aufgetaucht. Sie konnte sich an diesen Abend sehr gut erinnern. Mit jedem hatte sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit ihm. Nicht mit einem flüchtigen Todesser! Und er war frech gewesen, aber irgendwie auch süß. Ja, süß.

Gut ausgesehen hatte er ja schon immer. Das leugnete sie ja gar nicht. Und vermutlich würde sie das auch nicht können. Fast jedes Mädchen würde dies sagen, auch wenn sie ihn hassten. ‚Was sich liebt das neckt sich' aber traf das bei ihnen so zu? Sie neckten sich nicht nur, sie hatten sich gehasst. Jahre lang hatten sie sich gehasst. Sein Hass auf sie war vermutlich noch größer als der auf Harry?

Doch genau wusste sie das nicht. Aber wer konnte das jetzt schon noch sagen. In den letzten Wochen war zwischen Draco und ihr einfach zu viel passiert als das sie noch über ihn Urteilen konnte ohne das sie nicht eine bestimmte Meinung haben würde. Sie liebte ihn. So sehr, so sehr das es schon weh tat. Konnte man an einem gebrochenen Herzen sterben? Was wenn er es nun doch nicht so ernst mit ihr meinte...

Er war auf der Flucht zu ihr gekommen. Wieso gerade zu ihr? Zu einem Mädchen, das er doch eigentlich hasste. Und sie war die beste Freundin von zwei Leuten, die er genauso hasste...es war wirklich verrückt. Aber im Moment wollte sie darüber gar nicht so sehr nachdenken. Was auch kommen würde...jetzt und hier wollte sie ihn retten.

Was später sein würde konnte sie nicht sagen. Vielleicht war zwischen ihnen doch etwas mehr. Aber sie hatte auch Angst das er sie nur fürs Bett gewollt hatte und nicht mehr von ihr wollte. Ja, diese Angst war real. Viel zu real. Aber nun war es schon passiert. Es war zu spät, und sie würde ihn retten – und wenn sie dabei drauf gehen würde wie Ron es doch so nett ausgedrückt hatte.

Der Weg war langsam zu Ende, und sie sah es. Sah Malfoy Manor. Dort reinzukommen würde sicher nicht leicht werden, aber sie musste es schaffen. Sie wollte es, und sie würde es schaffen. Nicht selten hatte sie gehört das sie die schlauste Hexe für ihr Alter sei, und das würde sie heute wieder einmal beweisen. Auch wenn sie im Moment von etwas anderem gelenkt wurde, von der Liebe zu einem Mann. Ja, sie würde ihn retten.

Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass er sie auch liebte, und dass es für ihn kein Spiel gewesen war. Eine Stunde später war sie auf sehr schwierigem Weg ins Haus gelangt. Einfach war es bei weitem nicht gewesen. Und doch beeindruckend. Hier hatte Lucius Malfoy wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Solche Flüche und Zauber als eine Art Alarmanlage waren wirklich geschickt gewesen.

Aber immerhin war Hermine die schlauste Hexe ihres Alters. Einmal waren ihre Haare angesenkt worden, als sie vor einem eigentlich relativ harmlosen Fluch davongerannt war und sich gerade so noch hatte retten können. Der Geruch war nach ein paar Minuten verklungen, aber man sah es noch. Dafür würde sie ihn auch noch büßen lassen. Immerhin waren ihre Haare etwas wertvolles. Und sein Vater würde noch für vieles büßen müssen...ja, er steckte dahinter, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher.

Hier roch es förmlich nach seiner Art. Nun ja das war sein Haus, also eigentlich war es nicht verwunderlich, aber auch so war sie sich sicher. Doch das sie bisher so leicht durchgekommen war machte ihr Angst. Das konnte nicht normal sein. Irgendwie war das ganz und gar nicht gut...das konnte nichts gutes heißen. War es eine Falle? Nein...nein, das war ganz sicher keine Falle – zumindest hoffte sie das.

Vorsichtig betrat sie das innere des Hauses, und sah sich um. Gott, wie...ja, hier sah es eindeutig nach Malfoy aus. Viel zu großkotzig war dieses Haus eingerichtet. Wobei Haus nicht zutraf. Das war eher ein Schloss, und verirrten würde sie sich hier sehr leicht. Hier war Draco aufgewachsen...es war kalt, und doch irgendwie interessant.

Kerker...wenn er hier war würden sie ihn im Kerker festhalten oder? Ja, zumindest nahm sie das an. Also musste sie nun nur den Kerker finden, und keinen Laut von sich geben. Hier würde man sicher jeden noch so kleinen Mucks hören...ja, sehr sicher sogar. Und scheitern wollte sie nicht. Auf keinen Fall.

So leise es ging stieg sie eine Treppe hinunter. Es wurde immer dunkler. Okay...Kerker...hier irgendwo musste...Bingo! Das sah doch gut aus...eilig ging sie in die Richtung, und fand sich in einem riesigen Kellergang wieder. Oh Gott, das hier schien noch größer zu sein als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. „Super...ich werde mich ganz bestimmt verlaufen.", hauchte sie zu sich selbst, und hörte ein Husten.

Panisch drehte sie sich um, und blieb dann wie erstarrt stehen. Oh, das war nicht nur ein Kellergang. Da hinten war eine Tür. Und das husten war von da gekommen? Aber was wenn es jemand anderes war. Jemand der sie verraten würde? Also musste sie das Risiko eingehen, dass es nicht Draco war...vorsichtig bewegte sie sich auf die Tür zu, und stupste sie an.

Hier drinnen war es fast noch dunkler als da draußen. Ein kalter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken und sie blinzelte zweimal. Ihre Augen mussten sich an diese verdammte Dunkelheit erst gewöhnen. „Draco!", murmelte sie, und ging zu ihm hinüber. Oh mein Gott. Er war am Leben, aber schien leicht verletzt zu sein. „Draco...", sagte sie noch einmal sanft, und kniete sich neben ihm hin.

So wie das nun aussah, war es ja fast so, als hätte er leicht entkommen können? „Vermutlich würde er nicht sehr weit kommen wenn er es versuchen würde", dachte sie, und strich ihm eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „H-Hermine?", fragte er verunsichert, und richtete sich etwas auf. „Du...solltest nicht hier-", er hustete wieder und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sssscht. Ich bring dich hier raus.", sagte sie und half ihm hoch. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er ganz bestimmt nicht. Kurz versicherte sie sich das ihrer greifbar in ihrer Tasche war, und ging dann mit ihm zusammen los. Hermine musste Draco stützen, und immer noch sagte er immer wieder das sie ihn einfach hier lassen sollte. Aber das würde sie auf keinen Fall tun. „Nein.",

Irgendwie würde sie es schaffen. Sie würde zusammen mit Draco hier rauskommen, und alles würde gut werden. Ja, so musste es einfach sein. Das es eine Falle sein könnte, daran wollte sie nicht denken. In der Eingangshalle kam dann aber die böse Überraschung. Überall standen Todesser, und sie würden es niemals an ihnen vorbei schaffen. Die Panik kroch in Hermine hoch. „Verdammt...das war eine Falle.", sagte sie leise.

Sie drehte sich leicht um, vielleicht gab es ja im Keller einen Ausweg...aber auch dort waren nun Todesser, und sie konnten nicht einmal mehr zurück. Sie waren eingekreist. Oh nein, das war wirklich nicht gut. Das war eine Falle gewesen! Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können. Vielleicht war an Ron's Worten doch etwas dran gewesen...sie war blind vor Liebe.

„Du hättest nicht kommen sollen Hermine.", sagte Draco leise, und strich ihr sanft durch die Haare. Das um sie herum sicher 40 Todesser standen schien ihm ziemlich egal zu sein. „Malfoy Manor ist so oder so eine Falle...aber nun ist es wirklich aussichtslos.", flüsterte er. „Du hättest mich sterben lassen sollen. Ich verdiene es. Aber du nicht.", sagte er.

Immerhin schien sie ihm nicht egal zu sein? Seine Worte klangen sanft und weil er sie so leise sagte, klang es noch etwas schöner. Aber vielleicht wünschte sie sich das ja auch nur. Möglich war doch alles. „Nein...ich hätte dich hier nicht allein lassen können. Und wenn ich dabei sterbe...was solls.", sagte sie leise.Sie erschauerte leicht, als sich seine Hände durch ihre Haare gruben, und die versenkte Stelle fanden. „Mir scheint du hast mit einem der Flüche Bekanntschaft gemacht.",

Jemand lachte. Es war ein kaltes, und abscheuliches Lachen. Lucius Malfoy stand vor ihnen, lachte laut und grinste sie dann fies an. „Ist ja wirklich reizend.", meinte er. „Hermine Granger...das Betthäschen von meinem Sohn. Wirklich, ich freue mich. Aber ihr werdet hier nicht mehr rauskommen. Du willst mit ihm zusammen sterben. Ich kann deinen Wunsch erfüllen.", sagte Lucius und stand nun vor ihnen.

„Seht mich nicht so entsetzt an...was habt ihr erwartet. Oder sollte ich Fragen was du erwartet hast? Das du meinen Sohn hier einfach mitnehmen könntest wenn du kommst?", wieder lachte er. „Das ist wirklich witzig. Witzig. Sehr witzig. Ein Wunder das du durch meine Fallen gekommen bist, aber nun werdet ihr beide sterben. Auf der Stelle. Tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich euch das mitteilen muss.",

Auf einmal fielen ein paar der Todesser um, und es sah fast so aus als seien sie tot. Lucius sah verwundert zu seinen Männern, und erhob seinen Zauberstab. „Nein, ich denke nicht das sie sterben werden.", sagte Harry, und trat zusammen mit Ron zu den anderen. Hermine war überrascht. Sie waren doch nicht gegangen...aber ohne die beiden...ja, dann würden sie nun wirklich sterben.

Lucius lachte wieder. „Ach, sieh mal einer an...die kleinen Freunde. Und Potter...na das hätte mir ja klar sein müssen das du nicht weit bist, wenn sie hier ist. Es ist wirklich amüsant muss ich sagen. Dass es so viel Spaß machen würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Und nun werdet ihr zusammen mit ihnen sterben.",

Draco hatte inzwischen einen Entschluss gefasst. Er griff in Hermines Tasche. „Es tut mir Leid.", murmelte er, und zog den Zauberstab, und deutete auf den Rücken seines Vaters. „Avada Kedavra.", rief er, und ein grüner Lichtblitz durchfuhr die Luft, und sein Vater krachte in sich zusammen. „Tut mir Leid das du das sehen musstest...", sagte er zu Hermine, und sah sich um. „Ähm, wir sollten verschwinden.", murmelte sie, und die vier rannten um ihr Leben. Rennen war in Dracos Zustand aber nicht ganz so leicht, und doch schafften sie es irgendwie um ihr Leben zu laufen.

Hermine hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Draco so etwas tun würde. Das war nicht gut. Aber vermutlich war es nicht anders gegangen. Sie waren gefangen gewesen, die Todesser konnten sie soweit abhängen. Hinter sich hörten sie immer wieder Schreie, da einige Todesser nicht zu wissen schien wo die Flüche hier lagen, und von ihnen erledigt wurden.

Unten im Dorf keuchten sie, und sahen sich um. Scheinbar waren keine Todesser mehr hinter ihnen her, und das hieß das es erst einmal vorbei war. Doch vermutlich würde es nie vorbei sein. Draco war immer noch auf der Flucht. Und Voldemort gab es natürlich auch noch...

Einen Tag später waren sie wieder im Haus der Grangers, und Hermine sah zu Harry und Ron. „Danke...Danke ihr zwei. Ohne euch...ahm...was da für Worte gefallen sind als wir auf dem Weg waren...", murmelte sie, und spürte wie sie rot wurde.

„Vergessen wir das einfach.", sagten Harry und Ron, und beide umarmten ihre Freundin. Es war doch nun unwichtig. „Wir haben doch nicht zulassen können, dass die dich umbringen, und nun ja du bist nun mal unsere beste Freundin. Aber sag ihm wenn er dir etwas tut, bring ich ihn um.", sagte Harry ihr, und wenig später waren die beiden weg.

„Ich soll dir von Harry sagen das er dich-",  
„Umbringt wenn ich dich schlecht behandle und all so was? Ja, das war mir schon klar, außerdem ist er im Flüstern sehr schlecht, und ich habe alles gehört.", sagte Draco grinsend, und kniff sie frech in den Hintern.  
„Hey!", rief sie und küsste ihn dann.  
„Es ist nie vorbei...Hermine, du weißt doch das es nie vorbei ist oder? Die werden mich weiter suchen...und wenn die es nicht mehr tun sollten, dann tun es andere.", sagte er.  
„Ich weiß...", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber das muss ich riskieren...Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie, und lächelte.  
„Ja, ich liebe dich auch...",  
Draco strich ihr sanft über die Wange, und küsste sie dann auf ihre weichen Lippen.

**The End**


End file.
